Model's Are Overrated
by learntosayhello
Summary: When Kimiko uses Raimundo to impress Keiko and her boyfriend, things get out of hand. It turns out Raimundo is a top model both of them used to worship! What happens when Raimundo finds out and goes back to Brazil? A romantic, continent hopping chase!
1. The Message

**Hey, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fan fiction. Don't Flame me if it is Bad. Please Review, Constructive Criticism accepted.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I certainly would like to!  
------

**_Chapter One : The Message  
_**

"Brad Pitt!" responded Keiko, who was answering Kimiko question of, "Who's Hotter." She laughed.

"How can you compare Brad Pitt to Leonardo DiCarprio?"

"Hey! He's cute, OK? Way cuter than Brad!" Kimiko argued with her best friend.

"Whatever. You know, I still can't believe Brad left Jennifer Aniston for Angelina Jolie! You don't dump America's sweetheart for tomb raider!" Kimiko blew raspberry.

"I like Angelina! Did you know she made, like, 10 magazine covers last year?"

"So did Jen!" Keiko argued, being the celebrity gossip that she is. "What-ever Kimi." The conversation went on pause for a moment. "Hey, do you remember that famous guy we used to have a crush on back in Japan?" Kimiko reminisced.

"Yes! He was, like, a model right? And we had our own fan club dedicated to him! I remember that he was pretty cute! It's amazing, I can't remember his name at all." Keiko beamed.

"Oh! I do! I do! Pick me!" she screamed. Kimiko laughed. "I will never not remember his Name, or his face. In fact, I'm staring at a poster at him right now! He is so _hot_!" Kimiko asked her what his name was. "I can't believe you forgot!" She said in a "How-could-you!" kind of tone. "Raimundo Pedrosa!" Kimiko dropped the phone. "Kimiko? Kim? You there?" Kimiko was stunned. She immediately grabbed the phone off the floor, remembering that it was extremely expensive, and made sure it was Okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine Keiko." Kimiko assured here, as she checked her phone for any signs of damage. She sighed with relief. A moment later, Kimiko heard a beeping sound on the other line.

"Oh! So sorry Kimi, but I have to go! I'll talk to you later, Okay?" she asked. Kimiko nodded her head, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. "Kimiko?"

"O-Oh! Yeah! Talk to you later!" Keiko hung up. She held her head in her hand. Sure, Raimundo is pretty attractive, but how did she not notice this? On the other hand, she did read something on the Internet about the model doubling as a circus star, but it was supposedly just a rumor.

-----

Kimiko ate breakfast with her teammates, most of that time she spent staring at Raimundo. He eyed her. "You want something Kimiko?" She blushed.

"N-no! I was just thinking that's all. No need to be a big deal out of it." Raimundo blinked.

"Okay." After the monks finished their breakfast, Kimiko received a text message from Keiko.

**_Kimiko,  
Guess what? I'm coming to visit you on the 28th! I finally booked a flight to China! I can't wait to see you! Also, I got a guy! He's from London, but he's been with us since, like, third grade. His name is Mark Stowan, and he has an accent to die for! He's coming with me. I'm sure you've met him.  
-- See you soon Kimiko!  
Keiko _**

"Mark?" she mumbled. Mark Stowan was her crush ever since he moved from London to Tokyo. She forgot about him when she moved to the temple. He was cute, funny; smart, a gentleman, and the list could go on and on. Kimiko knew everything about him from his favorite color to his shoe size. Abruptly, Omi interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh Kimiko, you have yet to explain to me what that wondrous device is." He said, popping up behind her. Kimiko looked over her shoulder.

"It's an text messenger." She explained. Omi stared at the handheld electronic she held in her hands.

"How do you become a text messenger?" he asked. She chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"It's not a person Omi. It's a device, see?" She typed in a little message to one of her friends in Tokyo. "When I press enter, that message will go to my friends text messenger, and she'll get it." Kimiko looked at Omi, and saw that she was getting nowhere. She was never good at explaining things. Then suddenly she realized something.

The 28th was in two days. And the temple was a mess.

-----

"Jet Bootsu!" yelled Kimiko. She rose to the top of the temple and started to scrub the roof and the side of the building. Clay walked along below her.

"Kimiko, I reckon we're only supposed to use the Shen Gong Wu when Master Fung tells us to." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm just cleaning the temple, that's all!" she argued. "No need to be a tattle-tale Clay!" Clay stared at her.

"I didn't say anythin' Kimiko." Her head turned a bright crimson.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed, and Clay skidaddled. "I can use the Shen Gong Wu whenever I want." She muttered.

Soon Kimiko got off the roof and returned the Jet Bootsu. She then got two sponges, drenched with soap and water, and attached them to the Fancy Feet. "Fancy Feet!" she screamed. Not a good Idea. Kimiko slid around the temple, not able to control herself. "No no no!" Kimiko screamed. She spotted a wall coming for her, but logically it was vice-versa. She screamed and closed her eyes.

….

There was a crash. But, it wasn't her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the Shen Gong Wu crashed into the wall, and she wasn't attached to them, in fact, another person was holding her. She looked up at her savior, which happened to be…

---

Cliffhanger. Sorry! Please Review if you want me to update. I'll do it has soon as I can. I want to see what happens as much as you do! Please Review!


	2. Oh My Gosh!

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I promised I would update and I did! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but if I ever win the lottery, it's the first thing I would buy the rights to! 

---

**_Oh… My… God! _**

"Raimundo!" Kimiko gasped. The Brazilian looked at her and blushed. He gently put her down. Kimiko blinked. "U-umm…" she stuttered. "Thank you…" She smiled. 

"No problem." He grinned, and she wanted to just melt right then and there. She had no idea why. When did she become so attracted to him?

---

Kimiko walked into her room, laid on her bed and sighed. Too many things were happening right now! Keiko was visiting tomorrow with the guy or her dreams; meanwhile, she had these mixed feelings about Raimundo. She sighed again. Unexpectedly, there was a knock at her door, along with a musical rhythm. "It's open!" she called. It was Raimundo.

"Hey Kimi." He greeted her. He was holding her pink cell phone. "I, umm… found your cell phone and it's ringing." He quickly handed it to her. Kimiko answered it.

"Moshi Moshi Keiko!" Kimiko greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey Kimiko, great news! You got my text right?" Kimiko nodded, once again forgetting that her friend couldn't see her. "Kimiko!"

"Yeah! What about it?" Kimiko asked as she chewed on a carrot. She looked at Raimundo, who was still in the room. Did he want to ask her something? Why was he sticking around?

"Well, it happens that I'm on the plane right now, and I'm going to be a day early!" Keiko told her excitedly. Kimiko almost died choking on her carrot.

"_What?" _Screamed the Japanese girl as she spit out the vegetable.

"Well, it seems I looked at the calendar wrong. Mark and me are going to be there in a couple hours. We can't wait to see you!" Kimiko glared at her phone, wanting to break in half and throw one of the pieces at the other one. A very stupid ambition which she knew she couldn't do because the phone is extremely expensive, along with most of her other things. Even if the phone weren't even expensive though, it would be a very stupid thing to do leaving you with a broken cell phone and nothing to gain from it.

"I can't wait to see you to Keiko!" Kimiko squealed, pretending to be excited. "I hope you hurry here!" and with that, she hung up. Kimiko held her head in her hands. The place was still a pigsty and she only had a couple hours to clean it up. Raimundo looked at her. 

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed. Kimiko blushed.

'Kimiko! He's concerned about you! He cares! He cares! Happy day!' she thought. She shook her head rapidly. Whoa, where did **that** come from? "Nothing, it's just my friend is coming to visit in a couple of hours and the temple is a mess!" She hung her head as if she did something shameful. Raimundo blew raspberry.

"The place isn't a mess girl! I could clean it up before you could even say…" he thought for a moment. "Before you could even say…" Kimiko stared at him. He eyed her. " Okay, I have nothing." He stood up. "Do you want me to help you, wittle Kimiko?" he said as if he were talking to a baby. He held out his hand and she took it.

"If I had time to punch you, I would, but I don't." She looked at him. "Let's get started.

For the next couple of hours Raimundo and Kimiko spent the time tidying up the temple. They tried to fix the dent the Fancy Feet made, but Kimiko decided she would just get Keiko to avoid that room. Abruptly, there was a knock on the door. Kimiko looked around the house quickly, to make sure everything was in order. She dashed for the door.

Keiko was a very petite girl, just like Kimiko. She had long pink hair (Which was obviously dyed, just like Kimiko dyes her hair.) and pretty sapphire eyes. She wore a periwinkle tiered mini with a matching capsleeve blouse. Keiko opened her arms and Kimiko gave her a hug. "Oh my God I have missed you!" Keiko squealed.

"Oh My God me too!" Kimiko also squealed. She took a look at Mark.

"Well I see your stay at this temple has enlarged your vocabulary quite a bit." He commented in his supposedly "to-die-for" English accent. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you remember Mark Kimiko." Kimiko nodded. Remember him? She knew everything about him. About his beautiful hazel eyes, his glossy blonde hair… Wait, what was she thinking? He was taken, and by her best friend at that! Kimiko felt tempted to compete. "So anyway Kimi, I saw this adorable little restaurant that was should go to, right next to the Hotel we're going to be staying at." Kimiko nodded.

"Sure! Oh, come in!" Kimiko ushered the duo into the temple. "So how was the flight?" she asked Keiko.

"The flight? It was all right. You won't believe it, but we almost knocked over a hot air balloon. Idiots." She mumbled. Kimiko forced a laugh.

"Keiko, when do you planning we go to this restaurant you think is so adorable?" Kimiko asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice at the word "adorable." In her opinion she thinks Keiko used that word to describe almost everything.

"Oh! I'm glad you ask Kimi! I asked Mark…"

"Whose right here." He added, feeling left out of the conversation. Keiko rolled her eyes again.

"And we decided that we're going to double date. I bring my sweetie and you bring yours!" she gripped Mark's arm possessively. Kimiko blushed.

"I bring _my _boyfriend?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah! I know you have a guy Kimi, you can't hide him forever." Keiko teased. Kimiko knew she couldn't convince her that she didn't have boyfriend, but she knew she would have the perfect pretend one. 

"Yes! Of course I have a boyfriend." She lied in a "What made you think I didn't?" tone. "You'll love him. Be right back!" she called and ran off. Keiko looked around the temple. She looked at Mark.

"What's with the dent?"

---

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed. Raimundo popped his head from around a corner.

"What? You want to thank me for what a fantastic job I did?" he taunted. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"_No._" She responded distastefully. "I just want you to umm… meet my friends! Come on, I'll show you." Kimiko dragged Raimundo down the Halls until they became within sight of Keiko and Mark.

Keiko screamed. "Oh…My…God!" (Think of Janice from _Friends._) Kimiko smiled proudly. "Your Boy—"

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Kimiko screamed in Raimundo's ear. Everyone blinked. Kimiko clapped her hands. "So! Who wants to eat? I'm starving!" 

----

Another cliffhanger! Sorry Peoples! Well, you shouldn't be mad at me since I updated this story twice in the same day! On the same day it was published I might add. (Hugs self) I'm so proud of me! By the way, sorry if it's not that good. I don't want to rush the story.

Review! Review like the wind! I promise I'll update soon!  
--Sara-Chan   
_  
_


	3. Too Many Accusations!

Hey, I updated! I want to thank all the people who reviewed! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters. (Darn it!)

-----

**Too Many Accusations! **

**_"The Most Adorable Little Restaurant." --------_**

Keiko couldn't stop staring at Raimundo, who looked uneasily at her. "He's so hot!" she whispered to Kimiko, who couldn't help feel a little bit jealous. 

"Yeah…" She responded. Kimiko took a glance at Raimundo, and couldn't help thinking how handsome he is. Then she looked at Mark, who was obviously extremely envious of the former model. Now that she thought about it, she never told Raimundo that she knew that he _was _a former model. "So… Raimundo…" 

"Yeah Kimi?" Suddenly Keiko got excited.

"He calls you Kimi!" she asked breathlessly. "Oh My God that is so cute!" Kimiko stared at her. She completely ruined the moment. " You two are –"

"SO WHERE'S THAT WAITER?" Kimiko interrupted loudly.

As if on cue, a waiter came by their table and brought them their water. "Would any of you like a drink?" he asked.

"Umm… I'll have some club soda." Said Keiko, while Kimiko seconded the order.

"I'll have…" Raimundo started. Suddenly Keiko interrupted.

" A diet coke with two ice cubes." She finished. Raimundo looked at her.

"…Yeah…" While the waiter found out Mark's drink of choice, Raimundo stared at Keiko. "Um… Keiko right?" She nodded eagerly. "What was that?" Keiko laughed.

"Well of course I know your favorite drink silly! I'm like, your biggest fan!" Raimundo looked like he wanted to bolt out of the restaurant.

"F-fan?" he stuttered, completely nervous. Raimundo has fans worldwide, this is in range of his knowledge, but he didn't expect to find a lot in Japan or China. "You're a Fan?" he asked again. Keiko nodded again.

"You have inspired me so much!" Keiko said, reaching across the table. Kimiko glared at her, still not knowing why. She wasn't jealous…right? As Keiko reached across the table she knocked over Raimundo's glass of water, with spilled right onto his lap. "Oh! I am so sorry! Can we get some napkins over here!" Keiko took her napkin and started to wipe his lap. The Brazilian's face could of combusted of embarrassment. He immediately stood up.

"I'll just go to the bathroom…" and with that, Raimundo dashed across the restaurant and into the Men's room. Kimiko's face was red with anger.

"Keiko! What was that?" she snapped. Keiko shrugged.

"What?" Kimiko glanced at Mark, who was staring at his "sweetie".

"Keiko! I thought you were my girlfriend?" Keiko looked at him. "Did you even notice I was here at _all?_"

"I am so sorry Rai!" she apologized as she put her arms around his neck. He was furious. 

Kimiko wanted to laugh. Of course, she wasn't that wicked. 'Why is this so hilarious?' she thought. ' She was trying to steal Raimundo from you, and she learned her lesson.' The back of her head answered. _Where are these thoughts coming from? _

" IT'S MARK!" he screamed. "You know what, I have to go to the bathroom to." And with that, he stomped into the men's room. Keiko slapped her forehead.

"Why am I so stupid?" she asked Kimiko. Her friend patted her shoulder.

"You aren't taking pills for memory loss, are you?"

"No."  
"Well you should." Kimiko smiled while Keiko rolled her eyes. 

**_Men's Room ----- _**

Raimundo had a paper towel in his hand and was wiping his lap. He looked up and saw Mark enter. "Look dude, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to muscle in on your girl." He apologized. Mark held up his hand.

"How about we just leave, alright?" He went over to a sink and splashed some water on his face. " I don't know what's with Keiko. We were fine until," he glared at Raimundo, "She finally met _you_." He rolled his eyes.

"Look, dude –"

"Shut it! You've caused enough damage to my relationship. I don't want it to completely fall apart. Just… stop talking." He walked out. 

----

Sorry it was such a short chapter! Please Review! If anybody has suggestions, you aloud to request them via review. Everybody who suggests anything I will personally thank!

Don't forget to R&R! ---Sara - Chan


	4. Why did you give it up?

I updated! Happy day! B.T.W. Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! 

Disclaimer: Get it through your thick head, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! It says that in the last three chapters!

------

"So Kimiko, we'll be at the hotel a couple blocks over if you want anything, alright?" Kimiko nodded as Keiko and Mark headed for the temple exit. "By the way, sorry for the thingy at the restaurant. I just couldn't help myself; he is so – "

"Hey Keiko!" Raimundo greeted as he walked into the room. Mark gave him a look, which he ignored. "Hey Kimi, what are you up to?" Kimiko shrugged.

"Mark and Keiko are going to leave. We're going to see them later." At that moment Mark walked out. Raimundo also shrugged.

"Whatever." He playfully winked at Keiko and then walked off. Keiko dropped to the floor and started to take deep breaths.

"Keiko! What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. Keiko continued with the deep breaths, as Kimiko picked her back off the floor.

"R-Raimundo Pedrosa winked at me!" at that, once again her back slammed to the ground and her best friend walked away as she waved "good-bye."

------ 

Raimundo sat in his bed, regretting that he went to the lunch date. He wouldn't have if he'd known Keiko was one of his possessive, obsessive fan girls. The only reason he had gone was because he liked Kimiko! He thought the double date would get them to know each other better. He held his head in his hands. There was a knock at his door. "It's open!" Kimiko quietly walked in. "Yeah Kimiko?"

"Hey Rai…" she avoided his stare. "Look, I'm sorry what happened to you. Mark was just being a jealous, over-possessive jerk!" Raimundo smiled, the smile that made Kimiko knock her knees and just…just…she looked at him and his beautiful features. She often got lost in his eyes. They were so gorgeous, just like the rest of him. His hair, his face…

"Kimiko!" she blinked. "Girl, you alright?" Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah… I'm Okay…" she looked at him once more. He looked concerned, and Kimiko felt guilty about lying to him. She took a seat on his bed. "Rai, I know all about your modeling career." Raimundo looked surprised and started sweating.

"A model? Who's a model? What do they do?" Kimiko blinked.

"You," she pointed to him, " are a really bad liar!" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so, what about it? I had a tiny part-time job in Brazil. Nothing special."

"Tiny? Rai, you are almost on every girl's bedroom wall in the whole world! Nobody knows why you gave it up!" She glanced at him. Why _did_ you give it up" She asked suspiciously. Raimundo looked down at his bedspread and ran his fingers over it.

"You know these beds are really soft – "

"FOCUS!" He snapped his head back up and looked at her. Kimiko watched him take his finger and twist it around inside his ear.

"Did your mother ever tell you you have a really loud voice?" He mused. Kimiko glared at her teammate.

"Rai, you're changing the subject!" At that moment Raimundo stood up.

"So what if I am Kimiko? It's none of your damn business anyway." And with that, he stormed out of his room. Kimiko's eye's watched him walk out on her with a blank stare.

----------

Apologies for the short-ness! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! It's just that school starts tomorrow! No!

If you want a longer chapter next time, ask for one! In your reviews! Thank you.

REVIEW!


	5. Get Over It

Hello! I finally updated! Whoot! I am very, oh so sorry that the last chapter was that short. I will try my best to make it longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Get it through your small, thick head!

**Chapter 5:  
Get Over It**

Kimiko looked down at her grease stained gloves. She grabbed a nearby sponge and rubbed it roughly against a soiled plate. Suddenly, a not-so-appealing smell graced her nose as Kimiko's hand flew up and squeezed her nostrils together to block out the stench. Her direction shifted over to Omi severely struggling to take out the trash. She chuckled as Omi glanced over at his teammate. "Kimiko, you better start to move your arm back and forth or we won't have time to train!" (4) he scolded, supposedly.

"Do you have some book of idioms you stay up reading and find ways to mess each and every one up?" Raimundo walked into the backroom and swept up a couple dust bunnies. His attention journeyed over to his female companion. "You need some help there, Kimi? I can see you're not enjoying the pleasure of washing food stains off of fine china." She smiled. So he's gotten over it.

---

Kimiko opened her laptop and typed in 'Raimundo Pedrosa' into a search engine. Multiple websites popped up and she scrolled down the list. She eventually came to a link that was called 'Raimundo Pedrosa – Official Website' and clicked on it.

Pictures of her teammate were scattered everywhere over the homepage. She eyed the links to the other pages of the website, and one especially caught her eye as her cursor clicked on it.

'Where is he now?' After four years of modeling, Pedrosa suddenly gives up his career. Rumors have spread that he couldn't handle being a celebrity, and went back to being a circus star. Other people say that he was kidnapped by jealous competitors, and was threatened to end his occupation. Fans worldwide wonder why this superstar gave it all up, but just as Raimundo's favorite lollipop commercial claims, "The world may never know." (1)

Kimiko burst out laughing as she read the last line of the article._ These guys know more about Rai then they do about toothpaste. _She exited out of the website while she was still in a fit of giggles. As Kimiko closed down the computer, she still couldn't help wondering why he gave it up. 

She shook her head, knowing that it wasn't any of her business. The Japanese girl opened her door and walked out of her room, only to become face to… chest with Raimundo himself. "Rai?" Kimiko looked up at him, who was gazing right back at her. Blood rose up to her cheeks as she blushed immensely. Pushing him away and averting her eyes, she asked him what he wanted. The Brazilian blushed also, but pretended to be unconcerned.

"Girl, I don't want anything. I was just walking by, that's all." Was his answer. _Oh, don't lie Raimundo! You know why you were there! _He glanced at Kimiko once more, who was returning his gaze. He smiled at her.

Kimiko gazed at Raimundo once more. She just couldn't resist that smile! It made her just want to grab him and… what was she thinking! She didn't like Raimundo that way, did she? When Mark smiled, it just meant he was happy. But when **he **smiled…

Kimiko had to get her mind off it! But how, how, how? That was the big question, that one, big, undecided question that might ruin her friendship with Raimundo! "Well, I was just heading out to visit Keiko!" Kimiko grabbed a jacket hanging off her bedroom door. "See you soon!"

_What is your problem Raimundo! She was there; it was the perfect chance to tell her. Why are you so stupid? _ The boy banged his head against the wall, trying to get her out of his system. He couldn't, it was too hard. 

Suddenly, something warm strolled down his cheek. Raimundo licked the tear off his face and slammed the door into his room, then again, and again, and again. Why did she have to make everything so frustrating? Why did he have to love her so much? Everything was so confusing!

Raimundo was just overcome by all these unknown feelings. His thought about Kimiko just went from a little crush to being head-over-heels blinded by his own love! He walked slowly into his room and dropped onto his bead, forcing his head into the pillow, acting as if the pillow was to be blamed for everything that was happening.

Out of the blue, a hand emerged from the pillow, striking Raimundo on the side of his head. The Brazilian blinked as he removed his head from the cushion. "What the hell…?" The pillow's newly acquired face had an annoyed expression upon it. The arm sunk back into the head rest as its owner started to talk. The **pillow** started to talk.

"Listen you idiot," it started to say. "Stop crying and listen up." Raimundo sniffed, sat up and folded his legs, his attention fully on the pillow. "Everyone knows about this Kimiko chick, and EVERYBODY knows that you like her, am I right?" _Who's everybody? _ "Just tell her you punk! Look, the worst she can do is reject you."_ You're Damn right that's the worst she can do. _The pillow was trying to make him feel better, but it was horrible at doing its job. 

"But… I can't handle rejection…" He was once again struck by the pillow's hand.

"Be a man you sissy! 'Oh, wittle Kimiko wejected me, I can't wo on…' So, that's what you're going to be like, huh? Well, I've tried **my **best. Farewell sissy!" and with that, Raimundo's eyes fluttered open as he was taken back into consciousness.

---

Kimiko Tohomiko walked down the streets of china, with full intentions of getting Raimundo off her mind. She would get a boyfriend! The problem was she had no idea where to look…

Kimiko walked into a nice café that was chock full of cute boys her age. She sat down next to one that she assumed was single, and greeted him. "Hey…" she said. "What's your name cutie? I'm Kimiko." The boy turned to her, dreadfully confused.

"Qui es tu? Je file!" (2) The boy quickly jumped up from his seat and walked away. Kimiko frowned. Hopefully the next guy wouldn't be French.

--- 

_She said she was visiting Keiko,_ Raimundo pondered. Running into town, he arrived at the Hampton Inn. Walking through the doors, he spotted the two teenagers still having breakfast.

Keiko was the first to spy him. "Oh look Markey! It's Rai!" she immediately dropped her breakfast and ran over to the former model. "How are you, Raimundo? Do you need anything?" she looked around. "Where's Kimiko?" He looked more confused than her.

"She said she was visiting you." Keiko shrugged.

"Well, we didn't see her." She grabbed his hand. "Have a seat!" Keiko threw him into a chair next to Mark, who ignored him as he watched T.V. (3) "You're looking for her?" she asked, trying her best to sound interested. Raimundo nodded. "Well, as her boyfriend, shouldn't you know her cell-phone number?" **Oops. **

"Boyfriend?" _Why would Kimiko tell her that we were together? Unless she knows**… **_(No, you have it all wrong! Stupid Raimundo!) "Of course! I guess I just keep forgetting to ask her." He playfully slapped his forehead. "Could you call her for me?" he asked Keiko, who was more than happy to oblige.

"Sure Rai! You can always count on me for a favor!" She swiftly took out her cell-phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "I have her number on speed-dial." She explained, as if he didn't know. Raimundo nodded.

"Right." _What does she think of me as? A male bimbo? _

Keiko had the phone to her ear and he call was soon answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" Kimiko answered her cell phone.

"Hey Girl! It's Keiko. How are you?"

"Hey Keiko! I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, Raimundo came by and he's looking for you! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Raimundo, hearing her, blushed deeply. On the other hand, Kimiko's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh?" What bad timing. She was just in the middle of flirting with some hot guy! "Well, I'm pretty busy right now, I'll call you later, Okay Keiko?"

"NO!" Keiko screamed into the cell-phone, disturbing most of the guests in the same room as her. "Where are you? Raimundo's looking for you!" 

"I'm really busy Keiko! Look, if he wants to find me so badly I'm at the C'est Amore Café. I'm hanging up now!" and that's exactly what she did. "So, where were we John?"

---- 

"She's at the C'est Amore Café." Keiko told him. Suddenly, the gossip-girl part of her got a hold of her and she gasped. "Do you think she's cheating on you?" As Raimundo got up from the chair, she pushed him back into the seat. Mark glared at him and Raimundo gave him an 'I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-she's-doing' look.

"What now?" he asked.

"People only go to that café when they're on a date, or looking for one!" she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the chair. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go go go!" Keiko yelled after Raimundo as he scurried out of the hotel.

-----

Well, it's longer than the last chapter!

1. In a tootsie pop commercial, a boy keeps trying to find out, "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop." At the end of each commercial, the announcer asks the same question, and answers himself with "The world may never know."

2. "Qui es tu? Je file!" is French for 'Who are you? I'm outta here!"

3. When Mark started to watch TV in the same room where the couple was having breakfast, it was supposed to indicate that they were in the lobby, which is the first room you usually get to be in when you walk into the Hampton Inn.

4. "Kimiko, you better start to move your arm back and forth or we won't have time to train!" Omi was telling Kimiko to "Shake a leg."

Review, Please!


	6. Not me!

**Hello Everybody! Aren't you so happy to see I have updated? But, if you want me to update faster, Review! My account tells me how many hits I have on this story and at the moment, I have about 1600! But, of course, how many reviews do I have? Oh, what's this? Not even 40? Please guys, reviews keep this story going. I lose this inspiration to write if I don't get your reviews. In fact, I will respond to each and every review for this chapter! I want to know how many people want this story to continue.  
You see, reviews are like… fuel. And this story is a car. (OMG, I am so creative!) If I don't have fuel, the car can't run. I have this story, about 50 hits, and even one alert, but no reviews! Isn't that just mean? For you reviewers who don't need to hear this, Thank you so much! You're awesome**! **_For this chapter and the rest, I will personally e-mail all the reviewers and thank them._**

Sara: Hello readers! Guess what? I have a new friend! I get lonely in these little messages before the chapter… So I dragged him into it! Rane! Shut your over-sized trap and stop screaming!

Rane: I hate you! Why me::Sulks: I have no idea why I can't over power you…

Sara: Why's that?

Rane: Your five foot one! I'm six foot two! Why can't I escape?

Sara::Holds up pen and pencil: Because _I _am the writer. :Laughs evilly: Oh yes, did I mention he's in a cage?

Rane::Frowns: No one needed to know that. :Squats down and plays harmonica:

Sara: I own nothing! Review! 

**- - - **

**Chapter 6  
Not me!**

Kimiko frowned, and looked at John, who was grinning at her. "What's the matter, Kimi?" he asked, noticing her expression. The Japanese girl stirred her cocoa and noticed that it was starting to snow outside. 

"Nothing John." She assured him. Kimiko felt guilty for some strange reason, as if she were cheating on somebody. Taking a sip of her drink, she looked around the café. There were so many happy teenage couples, looking as if they were ecstatic just to be in the others company. She wanted that, to have somebody to love, to have someone always by your side. She sighed as her attention went back at the boy she was sitting with, and smiled at him as a female waitress took their order.  


**Gazing at the waitress, she remembered the restaurant incident with Keiko. Reminiscing about that time made her frustrated. She had gotten so jealous, but why? Why was she jealous? Did she like Raimundo? More than like?**

"Kimi!" Snapping out of her daze, she glanced back at the speaker. "So you want anything?" asked John. Kimiko shook her head. _Remember why you came here Kimiko! _

"No thanks. I'm fine." 

**- - - -**

Raimundo snatched a Yellow Pages off the shelf as he sunk into the phone booth. Flipping through the pages, he found what he was looking for. "The C'est Amore Café." The Brazilian read aloud as he quickly memorized the address. Gasping for breath, he slipped out of the booth only to find himself falling face first into a pile of snow. 

**  
Raimundo shivered and didn't bother to wipe the white powder off of him, but instead hurried off to find Kimiko. He desperately hoped Keiko wasn't right, and she _was _looking for someone else.**

Random patches of ice coated the sidewalk and he slipped yet again, but this time he wasn't caught in a soft landing.

His nose ached along with his right leg. Hands flying to his face, red splotches were now decorating his glove. He didn't have time for this! Ignoring his nose, Raimundo attempted to run off but ended up collapsing on a bench. He grasped his leg, realizing that he would have to limp. Knowing he wouldn't make it, his only choice was to call her.

- - - -

A musical rhythm emitted from Kimiko's pocket. _What now Keiko? _ She asked herself, only it was not who she expected.

"Kimiko!" gasped the voice on the other line. It was a male voice, definitely not Keiko. She didn't recognize this person.

"W- Whose this?" she stuttered. 

"Kimiko I really need to talk to you!" the voice sounded urgent, but he still didn't answer her question.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm busy right now and I can't talk!" Kimiko growled, her stubbornness getting the best of her. She heard the other voice grunt … in pain? "I'm going to hang up now! I'm sorry!"

" NO! Kimi, its Raimundo! Please, please don't hang up!"

She froze. Raimundo? Now? No, those to words so did not go together! She couldn't talk to him right now. "Raimundo, where are you?" _No, don't ask that!_

"I'm at the corner between Anderson and Bark. Please, don't move. I need to speak with you, face to face. I sort of hurt my leg so it's going to take a while before I get there."

"How did you hurt your leg?" John, who was eavesdropping on her conversation, didn't like what he was hearing. "Are you Okay? And why do you sound so weird?"

"I have a nosebleed, but that's beside the point. Kim…" She cut him off.

"You have a nose bleed!" she sounded genuinely concerned. "What the hell happened Rai? Did someone beat you up? Look, I'm going over there, whether you like it or not!"

"Kimiko! It's Okay, I just fell, that's all. Please, don't move." She already had hung up. 

- - - - -

"Sorry John, I have to leave." The Japanese girl quickly got up from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Look, we'll meet up at the movies later. Around 7ish, okay?" he grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you." Kimiko looked at him, and managed to get him to release his grip. He still looked determined. Why shouldn't he? Raimundo was a boy's name. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I just don't want you to get hurt. (A/N: Aw, isn't he sweet? RK fans: NO! )"

Looking into her eyes, the boy was told the answer. "Fine." He spat. "Go. See if I care." Dropping into his seat, John to a sip of his hot drink, while Kimiko stood there, feeling guilty.

"Look, it's not like that. I just want to go alone. I have to tell him something too…" Cold eyes stared at her, and she understood. She was gone.

- - - - 

Raimundo sighed. Staring into his tea, he stirred it now convinced it was the most fascinating thing on the earth. Sighing, he looked up, only to spot another problem walking towards him.

"Hey." A seductive voice called. "What's your name cutie?" The girl sat down in an unoccupied seat next to the monk.

"Raimundo." His eyes shifted over to the clock. Suddenly, he felt something warm lean on his shoulder. He snapped his head around, realizing it was the girl.

"My name's Chikino. So, are you here with anybody?" He noticed that she looked at his mouth more than his eyes. A cold bead of sweat strolled down his forehead.

"N-no." the Brazilian stuttered. "Look, I…" before he could finish, the girl called a waiter over harshly. Sounding urgent, a waiter scrambled over from another table and immediately took their order. 

"Scotch on the rocks with a blueberry scone." The waiter stared at Chikino. 

"Yes, um..." he cleared his throat. "Young lady, you are clearly under drinking age. Can I recommend …" Soon a twenty dollar bill was shoved into his face.

"_Scotch on the rocks with a blueberry scone." _ She repeated. The waiter, obviously underpaid, snatched the bill.

"Right away ma'am." And with that, he scurried away. The Chikino smiled maliciously. Turning around to face Raimundo, her smile grew larger.

"So, _Raimundo_, what do you do for fun around here, hm?" she squeezed his hand. He gulped. He had a serious case of Déjà vu. Chikino's free hand started to crawl towards his glass of water while Raimundo was to preoccupied trying to get her hand to stop suffocating his own. __

"Chikino I – Whoa!" Water dripped from his drenched lap. _Again in the same week? This is WHY I never go out…_

"Oops! I am so sorry!" that malicious smile was still plastered on her face. Grabbing a napkin from the table, Raimundo eye's widened as he got up.

"Look! I…" he was once again interrupted, but not by a small female.

"Who in blazing hells are you!" shouted somebody behind him. Hesitantly turning his head around, he spotted a large boy, a couple of years older than himself, and a lot taller.

"Dennison! He was all over me! I tried to stop him, but he…" Chikino pretended to sob and she ran into Dennison's arms. "I'm so glad you're here!" as she buried her face into his arms, she turned her head around at Raimundo and blew a kiss while she winked. He shuddered.

"You think you can muscle in on my girl you punk? Well I have news for you!" Dragging Raimundo by his collar, Dennison lifted him off his feet. "You mess with her, you mess with me. And you don't want to mess with me…" 

The Brazilian gulped. "Look dude…" It seemed Raimundo never gets to finish his sentences, because that one was classified incomplete, so says a punch in the jaw.

Flying backwards, Raimundo's flight ended when he hit the café wall. Panting as he got back up, Dennison stared at him with hatred, not afraid to land another blow as he cracked his knuckles.

Raimundo got up and spit out some blood. He rubbed his bruised jaw as his eyes glared back with the same burning odium.

"Oh? You're still at it, eh? Not comatose from that punch I so generously delighted you with?" cracking his knuckles for a second time, he ran towards Raimundo. "I have another present for you!" Dennison's leg swung around aiming for his opponents face.

His eyes widened as his kick struck… nothing. Spinning around, Raimundo stood before him. "Look dude, I don't want to fight." He grasped his leg. Running out of the way was getting to be very painful. _I need to see Kimiko, and I don't have time for this. _Raimundo's tiny statement obviously didn't resolve the problem. Dennison smiled so wide that it was difficult to believe for anyone that it was physically possible.

"Well, don't worry punk." He charged once again towards Raimundo. "I'll do it for you!"

- - - - -

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! What shall happen next?

Rane: Review! I'm in a cage because she's freaking depressed! Review!

Sara: By the way readers, sorry for taking forever to update. Mainly it was because not many people reviewed! Also I hate going out so my laptop will get internet. I need a wireless router! AND my birthday just passed on Sunday! I'm twelve! I'm so happy… :Hugs self:

Rane::Stares: Your twelve? I'm being controlled by a twelve year old::Sobs:

Sara: Review or… (Scary music) WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN RAIMUNDO AND DENNISON? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! (Laughs evilly)

Rane: (Wide eyes) Press the purple button! Get me out of here! (Shakes cage)

R&R!


	7. Limping isn't Fun

Hello all! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I'm still responding to each and every one of them (Just chapter 6) so continue to review if you want a reply! BTW: I'm overjoyed by all the happy birthday's I got! I'm so happy! Oh! And you reviewers… I have a list! Of people who should be reviewing! Want to hear it? You know who you are!

1. AsianPride101

2. CherryBlossom2

3. DarkDragon X13

4. DemonDaughter

5. Devils chic

6. England Lover101

7. HEARTaGRAM528

8. Hylian Medli

9. Kimiko-Pedrosa

10. Moody1656

11. MoonShine101

12. Tsukiyama Koboyashi

13. Xiaolin Monkey

14. kawa-kiree

15. nickygirl

16. thelovablechelsea

I also want to thank you guys for putting this story on your alerts list! I'm so honored!! (Bawls) (Oh, and BTW: Don't sue me, this is a joke if you didn't know :p I'll still be keeping an eye out, though!)

Rane: I want out.

Sara: (Blinks) Well that was blunt. What do you mean, "out"?

Rane: (Glares) You idiot, what do you think I mean? I'm sorry, but I'm not enjoying my stay in this lovely cage. (Grits teeth noticeably)

Sara: Sorry! At the moment, I'm not up to getting my head torn off. Maybe later Rane! (Winks)

Rane: (Grumbles) She owns nothing -- 

Sara: Except him.

Rane: I resent that!!

Sara: (Sticks tongue out) Review!

ooooo

Raimundo's eyes widened as he dragged himself out of the way of Dennison's assault. At the moment his leg was just extra weight, incessantly gracing him with large amounts of fatigue. The Brazilian staggered over towards the wall, and rested for as long as he could allow himself; Dennison continued randomly attacking his opponent from every which way.

_Crap. _Summoning the slightest amount of wind, Raimundo lifted himself out of the larger boy's attacking range, but to no avail. Dennison tackled Raimundo mercilessly as they both fell to the ground. Raimundo now had his attacker promptly **sitting **on top of him. 

The brunette's squirming went to waste, as Dennison was too heavy to lift off of him. Dennison smirked, "What's the matter? No way out?" Raimundo narrowed his eyes, as he wanted nothing more, at the moment, to wipe that disgusting, smug grin off of Dennison's face.

Abruptly, a bell sounded signaling a customer. Everybody in the café temporarily focused in that direction before focusing their attention somewhere else - - except Raimundo. Not able to control his stare, the Brazilians eyes remained to rest on that same, special person as they walked over to him. "Raimundo," she started, "What the hell are you doing?"

Raimundo looked up at Kimiko, still unable to talk. She suddenly seemed so… beautiful. Closing his mouth, he averted his eyes from his teammate while he overworked his brain to figure out something to say. "Duh…" Kimiko blinked, and then glanced at the strange boy preventing Raimundo from getting up.

Angrily (and you know how Kimiko gets when she's angry) she _growled _at Dennison and roughly grabbed his collar, lifting him up off of Raimundo a couple inches, still quite a feat, considering Dennison's weight. "What are you doing?" The large boy wasn't afraid of the petite Japanese girl and forced her to release his collar.

"And who are you, pretty missy?" Raimundo had to get Kimiko away from him."What business do you have with the Denn-stor? _Denn-stor? This guy is a joke… _Kimiko thought.

Raising an eyebrow, Kimiko folded her arms. " If I were to respond to that, the big words would sincerely damage your brain." And with that, she patted his overly large head.

Before Dennison could react, an idea popped into the Brazilian's head. Using his element, he swiftly sent a path of wind over to one of Dennison's thugs. The thug tripped, and fell on top of Chikino, who gave a shriek of sheer terror.

"Chester!! Ewww!!!! Dennison HELP!!" she screamed. Dennison totally forgot about Kimiko, and being the over-possessive jerk he is, dashed over to Chester and bopped him one.

"What the hell are you doing sicko?" Dennison continued to beat Chester up while Kimiko supported Raimundo while they slipped out of the café. **  
**

**ooooo**

John stared at his plate for the longest time possible. Even though he had just met Kimiko, he couldn't keep his mind off her! He shouldn't have been so arrogant. John grabbed his fork and began to stab at his Danish subconsciously. While he continued his pastry-killing rant, the blonde considered going after Kimiko. He had heard Raimundo say what street he was at. There was another café at that street corner. He would look there first, and apologize as soon as he found her. Then win her over with a romantic movie with…

As John planned his future with the monk, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

ooooo

"Is that the guy who beat you up?" asked Kimiko while she slung Raimundo's arm over her shoulder. Raimundo blew raspberry while tilting his head back and laughing.

"Do you seriously think that idiot could beat me up? C'mon Kimiko!" the Japanese girl started curiously at the brunette.

"Then why are you so beat up? Under you nose is dried blood and you can't even walk!" 

"Oh yeah… before you hung up on me, I was going to tell you that I…"

"That you what?" Kimiko's eyes sparkled with hope, believing that Raimundo was going to randomly change the subject. 

"…Tripped." With that statement, the Brazilian dropped onto the ice-coated sidewalk. "Ow… Girl, what was that for?" Kimiko giggled and picked him up.

"Sorry Rai I just - - Is that John?" Dropping Raimundo for the second time in less than half a minute while she ran over to the blonde boy, whose eyes lighted up as soon as he saw her.

"Kimiko!" he yelled. "I've been looking everywhere!" Kimiko stopped running when she was face to face with John.

ooooo

Raimundo continued falling face-first onto the sidewalk while attempting to sit on a bench.

ooooo

"John, why are you looking for me? What's up?" Johns suddenly took Kimiko's hands. A look of surprise traveled across her face.

"As soon as you left, it was impossible for me to stop thinking about you." A red tint crept across his face. "I just met you, but…"

"But…?" John summoned all the courage he had.

"Kimiko, will you be my girlfriend?" Raimundo, who was in eavesdropping range, prayed for Kimiko to turn down the offer. 

Kimiko blinked. "Wow John! Umm… Wow." _Don't say yes, don't say yes!! _"Sure!" Raimundo's heart sank while John's skipped a beat.

"R-really?" Kimiko nodded and John gave her an embrace. They might as well rip out his heart and stomp on it. The Brazilian put his hand on his heart, and needed to sit down. Obviously the bench was out of the question, so he settled for letting his ass freeze on the sidewalk.

ooooo

Raimundo detested limping back to the temple. It made his look like some poor loser who couldn't afford crutches. Of course, no matter how injured he is, anybody who told him that would have his head broken open against the ice.

He sighed and managed to finally grab a set on a nearby bench. Closing his eyes, he planned to rest for a bit, until his cell phone started to ring like there was no tomorrow. Raimundo grabbed the irritating device from his coat pocket and flipped it open. "What?"

"Rai! Dude! It's Joey! Guh-rate news _mi amigo! _I got a great new job for you in Brazil! Want to hear the details?" Joey Sanchez. Raimundo's former agent, but then again, Sanchez's vocabulary didn't include 'former.' On the other hand, his vocabulary isn't that large…

Joey has been calling Raimundo repeatedly as soon as he left Brazil. Always urging for him to come back, Joey never gave up. He was one of the reason's Raimundo was known worldwide. He was always looking for a job for Raimundo, even though he knew the teenager probably wouldn't accept it. Despite the negativity, Sanchez kept calling. 

Raimundo always turned Joey down because he never planned on leaving the temple, and for a couple of important reasons, the most important including a certain black haired monk…

But now that reason was gone. Kimiko had finally gone for someone else, and that left Raimundo with a broken heart and staying at the temple with her would only increase his pain.

"Sure Joe! What are you waiting for? Feed me the details!" Sanchez beamed.

"You won't believe it! I was walking in the downside of Rio and…"

ooooo

John was happier than he has ever been his entire life. And Kimiko was the one who made him feel happy; he never wanted her to leave his side. "So Kimiko, want to go see a movie?" he asked cheerfully. 

Kimiko looked up at her boyfriend with a pang of guilt. She had totally forgotten about Raimundo, and just left him there. How could she do that? He was her friend and didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Suddenly, a hand was waving in front of her face.

"Kim? Anybody home?" he playfully knocked on her temple lightly. Kimiko blinked and shook her head.

She forced herself to chuckle. "Yeah, I'm home. What movie are you planning on seeing?" John smiled.

"Oh no, you're the lady, you pick." He offered politely. John was turning out to be more perfect than she expected.

A feeling of sincere guilt coursed through her body. Just talking with John made this feeling grow. But why? Why was the feeling so strong; was it Raimundo?

ooooo

Hey readers, in your reviews I want you to point out any grammar mistakes, Okay? In every one of my chapters, not just chapter 7. When you read a misspelled word, it just sometimes ruins it. So please, point out my mistakes, and don't be afraid to write Constructive Criticism! No flames though:p.

This is just one of the chapters you have to read before the rest of the story continues. You think I was going to end this fic so soon? You are so far from the truth my friend.

Next Chapter: Busty flight attendants, Kimiko gets a cold, Toucans, and Puns Galore!! You have to read this next chapter! But you must review!! 50 is my new goal.

Sara: I don't think that would be classified as a cliffhanger, would it?

Rane: I don't think so…

Sara: I hope no – Hey!!

Rane: What?

Sara: (Jumps up & down) Lookit!! It's Kurama! (Blinks) Kurama!! You're in the wrong story!!

Kurama: (YYH Character) What? Where am I? This isn't Yu Yu Hakusho… (Looks at Sara) You got older…

Sara: Well that's just dandy, isn't it? (Angry) What are you doing? This is Xiaolin Showdown!

Rane: What Showdown? (Looks at Sara, who stares at him in disbelief) What?

Sara: (Waves hand signaling that she doesn't care) Whatever Kurama. You can stay. Most of the readers don't even know who you are anyway…

Rane: People! Review and tell her to get me out of this cage! Press the freaking purple button!!

Sara: **Review!! **


	8. Lets Go! Lets Go! Off to Brazil We Go!

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a month! School has made me so busy! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Sara: (Exasperated Sigh) What am I going to do with you?

Kurama: Well, do you think you could point to me the way out of here?

Sara: Nuh-Uh-Uh! No door. You're on your own, Mr. Androgynous. 

**Kurama: …**

Rane: Oooh, big words. Tell us, dear author, what does "Androgynous" mean?

Kurama: It means they have no specified gender.

Sara: He admits it!

**Kurama: What did I admit?**

Rane: Wait, if he has no specified gender, then why did you say, "Mr." 

Sara: Because you're stupid. On with the chapter!!

Rane: (Sighs) (Mumbles) Hopeless idiot… She doesn't own anything…

Sara: Except Rane!

Rane: I resent that! 

Sara: You resent everything… you even resented the fact your were a boy once… 

Rane: I resent that too!!

Sara: These Dialogues take up too much space! Review !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 8:**

**Lets Go, Lets Go, Off to Brazil We Go!**

Raimundo silently closed his bedroom door with a soft 'click.' He checked hurriedly if anybody had awakened, and continued with his venture down the hall. He lifted up his hand and started to check off his fingers, "Notes, breakfast, cell phone… ah, what else?"

The Brazilian grabbed a paper bag off of the dining table. It just consisted of photographs, his cell phone, a teddy bear… all the supplies he would need. Weaving his way around the temple, Raimundo almost reached the door; he had planned to get out before sunrise. Only a couple more steps…

**CREEEAAAK!!**

Frozen to his spot on the floor, cold beads of sweat dripped down the brunette's face. He heard the shuffling of feet, quiet murmurs…_ Crap._ He woke them up! Straining to retain his self composure, Raimundo stumbled out of the temple and sprinted towards a large clearing, just as an aircraft was in the midst of landing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A young man sat across from Raimundo. He sat on the edge of his seat, wagging his finger slowly. "I told you we should have left earlier! Imagine what would have happened if they tried to stop you. Man, what a hassle…" Raimundo tried his best to put it off.

"No sweat, Joe! I have it completely under control." Joe eyed his client suspiciously.

"I don't know Rai; you haven't been very reliable lately. I mean, think of why you left Brazil." Raimundo paled. "Look, just try your best and you'll be fine."

"You sound like a crappy kid's show." He retorted. Joey sunk back in his chair.

"Yeah Yeah…" The Spaniard slowly shut his eyes and his weak snore was the only noise that broke the silence. Raimundo's eyes darted around, focusing on the décor of the Jet. He frivolously tapped the arm of his chair and sighed; even though he hated to admit it, he was greatly overrated. He makes millions of dollars a year, and for what? Ambling down a walkway wearing some toffee-nosed foreign loser's design?

Raimundo closed his eyes himself, and opened them slowly. It was a one of those losers' fault he gave it up. After a few weeks when he locked away his career, he got the invitation to the temple. He thought that the training would get his mind off things, but instead it was something other than that. It was that one special dame that we couldn't stop thinking about. _God, I miss her. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Raimundo has left us again…" Master Fung sighed. Dojo slithered up onto the old man' shoulder.

"He said he was coming back! See!" the dragon pointed a scaly finger at the latter of the note. "'I'm going to come back, so don't worry about me. I'm just going to Brazil to get some extra money. Raimundo."

"Rai is known for bein' pretty vague… He probably won't be gone fo' long." Clay anticipated. Master Fung sighed.

"I am afraid that is more complicated than that." He lowered his eyes. "Raimundo is on… his own. He wants more individuality - - he wants to be his own person. Staying at the temple won't help him with his task." Kimiko bit her lip.

_Is that the real reason why he left? Or is it possible that John and I…? _She shook her head furiously. No, that couldn't possibly be why! He didn't feel that way about her… did he? Kimiko sighed, believing that this situation was destined to be hopeless. Questions were all that came to her, but she needed answers!

So she called the person who had them all…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Girl, are you pulling me leg?" Keiko accused. "Raimundo seriously left you?" she clicked her tongue in disapproval. "It's probably because you and that John boy…"

"That's not the reason!" Kimiko screamed, cutting her friend off. "Master Fung said he wanted to be his own person, more individuality."

"Does Mr. Fung have a girlfriend? A wife?" Kimiko blinked.

"I don't believe so…" Keiko sighed.

"Then what does he know about romance, Kimiko? You go chase after that boy! You go to Brazil!" she paused for a moment. "Girl, have you hung up yet?" 

"No." Keiko growled.

"What in blazes are you waiting for? Go!" Kimiko sighed.

"I can't just _go, _Keiko!"

"Why not?" Kimiko sighed audibly. "Oooh, what do you need? A plane? A private jet? I can get one for you!"

" I don't need transportation Keiko, I need a plan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Markey-Poo!" Keiko whined. Mark winced. He very well knew that it was in range of Keiko's knowledge that he hated to be called those dreadful words that she calls a nickname. Pretending she never said them, Mark turned back towards his breakfast and grabbed his plastic fork.

"Yes?" Keiko strutted over to their table with a plate full of delectable treats that some would consider breakfast. She slid back into her chair and plopped the plate down on the table.

"You remember me dearest friend Kimiko, don't you Markey?" He blinked. Of course he remembered Kimiko; she was impossible to forget. Not just because of his three-year crush on the technology heiress, but how she had put such an impression on his life in Tokyo. She was the most stunning girl he had ever laid eyes on (A/N: And his eyes laid upon a lot of girls!) and he fell in love with her immediately.

Mark was always regretful of how he never asked her out. He had many chances, and he wasn't what you would call timid. Ecstatic and flirtatious he was around other young women, yet when he attempted to talk to Kimiko, his cheeks would begin to flare up and his whole body would become stiff (Which she thought was adorable). Incomplete words were the only sounds that flew from his mouth, and Kimiko just stood there, giggling like a demented cow.

"Markey?" Mark's daze stopped abruptly and turned to Keiko. She was the only girl in his life now, no one else. _I just wish I had made a move before that idiot Raimundo came along… _

"Yeah, sure, I remember Kimiko. What's up, she needs to borrow some shampoo or whatnot?" Keiko blew raspberry.

"Is that what you about girls nowadays? That we just sit around and paint our nails; no my darling little creature, we are much more adventurous than _that._" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Define 'adventurous."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The audible footsteps became louder and louder. More beads of sweat formed and dripped down his face, which held an expression of pure horror. "Leave me alone!" he cried, tears spilling from his emerald orbs.

His plea was only answered with a malicious cackle. "I've gotten this far, you'll think I'll give up now?" The two were surrounded by complete darkness; Raimundo ran as fast as he could.

"What do you want?" his scream pierced the thick air lingering above them. "I'll give you anything! Just get - - Oof!" The brunette tripped over his shoelace hopelessly, struggling to remain on his feet. "Please!" The salty tears stained his face as he sobbed. _"Please!"_

The echo of footsteps came to a stop, telling Raimundo that his pursuer stood behind him. "I finally caught you." He whispered. The Brazilian hesitantly turned around to reveal…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_A Pillow. _

Raimundo stood up and blinked. "What the hell? It was just you?" The pillow slapped his sharply.

"What is that supposed to mean, 'Just you'?" he yelled angrily. "I've been trying to find you for ages, you loser!" He slapped Raimundo again just to spite him. He stroked his bruise softly, continuing to stare at the pillow.

"You enjoy hitting people, don't you?" The Pillow shrugged.

"I would say it's pretty fun…" Raimundo glared at him. The pillow glared back.

"So," he started, a chair suddenly appearing for him to sit. "You found me, Mr. Pillow. What do you want?" The pillow sighed with his abnormally deep voice.

"I want to continue our unfortunately short discussion." He blinked. _Kimiko? _"You can't just run away to Brazil and not face her. You have to tell her how you feel!"

"What do you know about romance? I doubt anybody would wanna do it with a cushion." Deeply offended, the pillow took a step back.

"I've dated many more girls than you, pretty-boy!" He screamed. "Anyway, this Kimiko chick…" 

"Stop referring to her as just a 'chick'! She's way more than that!" he shifted his eyes downward. "I know I shouldn't have run away. I should have told her how I felt." His gaze wandered back to the pillow. "I've realized that." The Pillow clapped his hands with happiness.

"That's great! My work here is done!"

"_But," _the pillow sighed. " I've already made too many promises. I can't just turn back now, Pillow!"

The pillow put his hand to his forehead (A/N: This is pretty hard to imagine, the way the pillow moves and talks.). "You know what, sissy? I'll come back later when you've made some smart decisions. I can't help a hopeless idiot you know…"

"Hey, I'm not hopeless!"

"Raimundo!"

"What?" he growled.

"Raimundo!" 

"What do you want, you freak?"

"RAIMUNDO!" 

Raimundo woke up with a jolt, his head and hair drenched. Before him stood a very… developed female, around the age of fifteen or sixteen. Raimundo's eyes widened as he took in her full profile. "I woke him up for you, mate." Her Australian accent made her even more attractive towards Raimundo. She looked at the soaked teenager, "Good afternoon, my name's Sienna. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pedrosa." The Brazilian just gaped at her.

"Don't mind him." Joey's eyes shifted over to his client. "He's just being a teenager." Sienna just giggled. 

"I think it's cute." She giggled again. She then grabbed the pitcher that was once filled with water and smiled at Raimundo. "I hope you had a pleasant nap." And with that, she strutted her way out of his room.

Raimundo shook his head furiously, splattering some water on Joey. "She was so hot, dude." He finally said. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" he focused more on Raimundo and slid to the end of his chair. "Now, on to business; when we get to Brazil this is what's going to happen: Photo Shoot at eight, commercial recording at nine, a fashion show straight after that, lasting until ten-thirty.

"You then have another photo shoot at ten-forty-five, and that lasts until Eleven-twenty. We then have lunch break, then get right back on track. We then have another fashion show at twelve-thirty, and another commercial recording at four-thirty. That will probably last until, I don't know…"

"Joe!" Raimundo glared at his agent. "This is pretty busy. Seriously, can't I just relax for just a bit? I mean…" Joey interjected his sentence.

"Sorry _Amigo, _but fasten your seatbelt, we're going to land."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're going after Raimundo?" Mark sulked pathetically. "Why can't he just stay in stupid Brazil, that's where he belongs!" Keiko folded her arms.

"Don't be so rude, Markey. Kimiko needs Raimundo, and as her best friend it is my duty to make her happy!" No answer. She glared at her boyfriend.

"I see that you have found _Power Rangers_ more interesting that what I have to say!" Mark just sat there on the couch and watched Television. "Mark…" He ignored her. "Mark…" her voice became more of a growl.

The blonde just sat there, pretending to be totally transfixed by _Power Rangers_. "**Mark!!" **Everyone in the lobby looked in the couples' direction. Mark turned around nervously, refusing to lay his eyes on Keiko's.

"So… what was that about Raimundo?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Joe, you're joking right?" Raimundo was being glared at by many colorful lights, which were mainly focusing on his costume. Joey stared at him, finding it difficult to contain his laughter. "I…am not…wearing…this." He gritted his teeth audibly.

"Oh, you look great Rai! Just go with the script, _Toucan Man._" Indeed, Raimundo was dressed at a giant colorful bird. In his hands he held a giant bird head with a bigger beak.

"The script sucks more than the costume!" Raimundo protested. Suddenly, a man with a megaphone walked towards the set.

"You look stunning, Mr. Pedrosa! I little more to the left… perfect!" Raimundo stood perfectly still. "Now, this is a commercial for margaritas, so don't forget to act like you've had one too many!" the director laughed at his own joke.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I a little to young to be in this commercial?" the director blew raspberry.

"Nonsense! Now, just follow the script and you'll be fabulous! ACTION!" Raimundo sighed and put on the Toucan head.

- - - - -   
Raimundo waddled over to two men playing poker. "Can I join in?" his muffled voice asked. The men stared at him with blank faces, and nodded. The three played for a couple seconds before one man stood up suddenly. 

"Oh no you don't!" he screamed. "_Toucan_ play at that game!" The man walked over to a counter where a hefty man was polishing a glass. "One _Islandria Margarita_!" The man was handed a large glass, filled to the brim with a colorful liquid.

The man chugged it down in mere seconds. "Now, lets _rum_ up a real game!" he threw himself back into his seat and glared at Raimundo. They barely did anything with the cards before the man became ecstatic.

"You _birdie_ get out of here, he's out of control!" the other man whispered to Raimundo.

"You are right." Raimundo responded, no feeling in his voice. He stood up and shook hands with the drunk idiot. "Good job. I shall leave before I lose even more money. Good Bye." And with that, he left the "bar."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Cut!" the director screamed. "You were phenomenal! You were great, Pedrosa! Remind me to call you!" Raimundo took of the Toucan head, following with a huge gasp of air.

"Damn, it's hot in there!" Joey patted Raimundo on the back.

"Look at the bright side Raimundo! You get to keep the costume!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Daddy! It's me, Kimiko! Yeah. Uh-huh, I'm doing great." Kimiko glanced around behind her, where Keiko was giving her a thumbs-up. "Listen, do you think you could get me a jet to Brazil? Uh-huh… really? Really! You are the best, daddy! Ciao!" Kimiko pressed a button on her cell phone, signaling the end of the call with her father.

"You get the jet?" asked Keiko. "Please tell me you got the jet!" Kimiko ran towards Keiko and gave her a huge embrace.

"We're going to Brazil!" she squealed. Keiko gasped with excitement.

"Really! Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh!!" she squealed with delight. "This is so awesome, Kimiko! When?" Kimiko glanced at her watch. 

"My papa said five… oh crap!"

"What?"

"It's four-thirty!" Keiko began to flail her arms.

"Crap crap crap! We gotta pack! Uggh, no suitcase!!" She began be on the verge of crying. "Kimiko, I'm not prepared for this! I can't go to another country without my necessities!" Kimiko was in similar panic.

"I have some suitcases in a closet. Have Mark bring your stuff here. Go go go - - ACHOO!" The two Japanese girls froze.

"What was that?" Keiko asked. Kimiko rubbed her nose, which was turning red.

"Oooh, Wako, I woughta cold!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
Yay, a longer chapter! Review please, and sorry it took so long to update! 70 reviews is my new goal! **

**Sara: I just had to bring the pillow back.  
**

**Rane: I think we could have done without him. **

Sara: No way! The pillow owns! He's also a Rai/Kim Fan! What do you think he's been trying to do all these chapters?

Rane: He's only appeared twice…

Sara: You're stupid. Anyway readers, tell me what you think! Give me ideas. Wait, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!!

Rane: What?

Sara: I have an awesome idea!! Girls, the Raimundo-Pedrosa fan club appears in the next chapter! Give me your profile and I'll make you a part of it!

Rane: Why would they want to be a member of an evil fan club? 

**Sara: You shut up. Review!**


	9. John or Raimundo?

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I didn't get the 70 reviews I wanted, and don't you dare go, "Oh, I don't have to review, someone else will and I just have to sit here and enjoy the story and do no work!" **

Rane: I believe that's a run-on sentence. You call yourself a writer…

Sara: Oh, you shut your mouth! Oh, and readers, go on my profile and visit my homepage! You can vote for Rane's hair color and post a story!

Rane: … Vote for my hair color? I thought it was green.

**Sara: Well, maybe I'm having trouble deciding if it should stay green!**

**Rane: Well, maybe... Hey, where'd Kurama go? **

Sara: (Looks around frantically) What the… Kurama!! Kurama!!

Yusuke: Um… Kurama left…

**Sara: (Blows up) Yusuke! What the hell are you doing! How'd you get here? **

Yusuke: Well, this is what happened:

**(Flashback with Yusuke Narration) **

I was in my fan fiction, following the storyline, going with the plot, acting out my part, everything's fine, right? But then Kurama's part comes along and Me, Hiei, and Kuwabara are patiently waiting for him to come in, and he never does.

So then Hiei and Kuwabara go and vote for me to go and look for him and they forced me out of the room…which hurt. So I went from door to door to door to each and everyone of the Yu Yu Hakusho fan fictions… and there are A LOT.

**I see all these Kurama's, but they're all in place. So, being me, I go up the alphabet instead of down and go to all the shows that Kurama could possibly be in. There was Yami no Matsuei, Young and the Restless, Yakitate! Japan, You've Got Mail, and the like. Soon I got to Show… Shii Ow… Whatever it is, and went through all the stories there, looking through each door. **

Rane: There's a door?

Yusuke: SHUSH!

Sara: HEY! Yusuke, this IS Xiaolin Showdown, and there IS a story going on here, so you'll tell the rest of your story at the end of the chapter, if the readers even care…

Yusuke: Whatever. She doesn't own anything…

Rane: (Attacks Yusuke) That's my line!! She doesn't own anything Xiaolin Showdown or Yu Yu Hakusho related, so all you lawyers out there stop harassing us!!

Lawyers: (Lower heads in shame, pack up papers and walk away)

Sara: Don't forget to visit my website! And review!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 9: **

John or Raimundo?

Raimundo slowly paced the floors of his high school. Lowering his head, he prayed that nobody would recognize him. Many teenagers brushed passed him, chatting their way to their next class. All except one single individual…

_"Raimundo Darling!" _A girl called, waving her hand furiously. Raimundo's head jolted up as many colorful words escaped from his mouth silently. The girl sprinted up to the Brazilian and grasped his arm possessively. "Where were you? Why didn't you call me?" she whined.

"Hey Kiree…" he sighed. Kiree began walking while latched onto Raimundo, forcing him to follow.

"I've missed you so much, darling! Please never disappear like that again, okay? Do you promise?" gripping his arm tighter, Raimundo winced. Kiree Kawa, president and founder of the Raimundo Pedrosa Fan Club.

"Sure…" he gritted his teeth. _I really hope no more show up…_ "Could you stop suffocating my arm, Kiree?" Kiree released his arm quickly.

"Of course Raimundo, anything for you, darling! So, what's your next class, sweetie?" Raimundo ripped a piece of paper out of a folder he was carrying and took a quick glance at it.

"History, room 211." Kiree's eyes lit up.

"What a happy coincidence! That's my next period to! Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kimiko, why now? Look, you go get a tissue…" Kimiko began to sneeze furiously, "…box, and I'll go get the suitcases!" Keiko ran out of sight while simultaneously tearing a phone out of her pocket.

Kimiko harrumphed. "Yeah, you go leave me sick and desolate while you go chat with your beau." She lingered over to the temple kitchen and grabbed a scented tissue box, ripping out multiple pieces of soft pink fabric. "Keiko, you get the suitcases?" she called.

"Shush Kimi! I'm on the phone! Yeah, I got them, you go pack some stuff!" Kimiko called back an agreement before dashing over to the bathroom and grabbing her toiletries.

"Why did you have to go, Rai?" she mumbled angrily. "You didn't ask me if you could go!" Tears flowed down her delicate face as she packed up her clothing. She elevated her sleeve and wiped away the tear stains. "Keiko!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Coming!" Keiko staggered into the room with many large suitcases. She dropped them immediately and tenderly rubbed her sore arms. "You all ready?"

"Almost. Where's Mark?" Kimiko asked.

"I just called him. He got angry with me because he wouldn't be able to finish his episode of Power Rangers."

"Whatever." Kimiko continued to collect her things while Keiko grabbed the zipper and ripped open a suitcase. "I don't think Mark really likes Raimundo, do you?" Keiko shrugged.

"Me neither, but as long as he doesn't lay eyes on another girl, I'm okay with it!" Kimiko rolled her eyes as the temple doorbell rang. "Oh, that's him! I'll get it, Kimiko!" With the help of her socks, Keiko slid along the hard wood floor and towards the door.

As she made her way there, Keiko came to a stop and approached the temple entrance. "What took you so long Mar - - oh. Eh, come in. Kimiko, it's for you!" she called.

_It's not Mark? _Kimiko abruptly stopped packing and made her way to the door, only to meet a forgotten visitor…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And so, a part of Portugal became Brazil, creating the beautiful country we now live in." Mr. Hempflein finished. All the students scribbled down random notes while he gently put down his chalk.

"You're so smart, Raimundo." A girl cooed. Her russet hair slipped off her shoulder as she adjusted herself to get a better view of the model.

"Thanks Angela…" he mumbled shyly, attempting to concentrate on his work.

"I wish all the boys were like him…" another girl sighed. "So Raimundo, what are your plans for tonight?"

"He's going out with me George, so don't get any ideas!" Suddenly a girl lurted out before Raimundo could answer.

"How would you know, you chocolate-obsessed freak?"

"Actually…" Raimundo interjected their argument as he lifted his head up from his work. "I have a photo shoot for the rest of the day. Sorry…"

" In your face, Lizzie!" Georgia laughed as she pointed into the chocolate girls face. Elizabeth growled and folded her arms.

"Whatever!" Angela and Kiree ignored the other two completely.

"Can't you get _me _into to the photo shoot with you? _I _would absolutely love to visit!" Kiree asked.

"Joey doesn't like visitors." He explained. Angela blew raspberry.

"Just tell him that _we're _special visitors. You can persuade him to let _us_ in, can't you?" All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I don't like visitors either!" Raimundo called as he scurried out of the classroom before the fan club had any time to react.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"John!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot about our date!"

"Date?" Keiko asked. Kimiko shushed her and turned her attention back to John, who had a dozen red roses clutched between both hands.

"Oh, it's Okay…" he said, having his head remain lowered. "These are for you." He handed Kimiko the roses as red was appearing lightly across his face. "This is quite embarrassing, really!" he forced a laugh, pretending not to be fazed.

Kimiko felt guiltier than when she had accepted to be his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll go out with you as soon as I come back. We're in the middle of packing and I just forgot completely…" she trailed off.

John raised an eyebrow. "Packing? Where're you going?" Kimiko gulped and looked at Keiko for advice, who was to busy gathering her piles upon piles of things Mark, who had just arrived, had brought for her.

"Brazil. The jet's actually going to be here in a few minutes..." Keiko, who was eavesdropping, immediately shoved Mark to the ground and began packing up with even more speed than necessary.

"Brazil? Whatever for?" Kimiko's mind became blank. What was she going to tell him? She was about to chase after the love of her life who just happened to be a top model?

"Vacation!" she lied. Pushing John away, she slammed the door in his face with a quick 'good-bye'. "I feel so guilty about lying to him." She admitted to Keiko, who was hardly paying attention.

"Sweetie, you have to choose. Do you want John or Raimundo?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Sorry for it being so short! And I'm afraid Yusuke doesn't have time to finish his story right now! He's to busy adapting to this place…

Yusuke: (Sulking in corner)

Rane: Those fan girls are so obsessive.

Sara: Like you and Genevieve?

Rane: (Blushes) W-what are y-you talking a –about?

Sara: You're still hung up on her? Did that restraining order teach you nothing?

Rane: (No hesitation) No, not at all. And it was her father who put that dreaded document up. _Gevevieve! Que tu me man ques! Je t'aime a la folie! _

Sara: You are such a hopeless idiot. You know, I think she was pretty relieved when you had to move to Draguignan.

Rane: I didn't like Paris anyway. Too Crowded.

Hey readers don't forget to visit the homepage on this idiot's profile! You can post one of your own stories and…vote for my hair color…

Sara: (Smiles in triumph.) Your hair is so curly! It's so adorable! It must have a worthy color!

Rane: Whatever…

Sara: Review!


	10. Joey Sanchez: Agent, Friend, Pest

**Sara: _Gutentag!_ Anybody miss me? **

**Rane: Actually… **

**Yusuke: (Interrupts) Yes! I never got to finish my story! **

**Sara: Oh yeah… I guess you should continue then. (Waves hand, signally to go forward) Go then. Go ahead. **

**Yusuke: All rightie then! (Yusuke Narration Follows) **

**Anyway, I go to door to door to door in this monk show and it's fan fictions. I visit some, but mostly it's just some girl sitting in front of a T.V. talking to herself. **

**Anyhow, some of the author's knew me and asked what I needed. I told them about Kurama and whatnot and they had said they heard rumors about him wandering around in one of these stories, somewhere in the "M" section. **

**So I skip all the doors from C to L and I get to "M". Y'know, couldn't you have made your story and MA instead of MO? It took me just as long to get through one letter as it did 3. **

**Then, as I'm at ME I hear a voice coming from this story, and it sounded oddly familiar. So I open the door and Kurama falls right out! I don't know what you did to him in here, but he rushed right past me, but not before pushing me inside… and that's how I got here! **

**Sara: (Snoring on Random school desk) **

**Rane: (Bangs on Desk) **

**Sara: (Is overly-spastic) (Head almost flies off as she bolts upright) What the…? Oh, you're done Yusuke? Probably half of the readers skipped through your little story anyway. **

**Yusuke: Their loss! On with the disclaimer! She doesn't own anything - - **

**Rane: (Attacks for a second time) What the hell is your problem? That's my line! (Dusts self off after beating up Yusuke) Sara doesn't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho or Xiaolin Showdown related. **

**Sara: I just own Rane. **

**Rane: Yes, just - - WAIT! You know that I resent that! **

**Sara: Dude, then stop resenting it. You know I'm always going to add that. You've been with me since, what? Chapter 6? **

**Rane: (Grumbles) Stupid girl… damn cage… (Rants become incomprehensible) **

**Sara: Don't forget to review and visit my website! Please ask me to post your stories there! Anything with D.N. Angel, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Xiaolin Showdown is accepted. And vote for his hair color! Only three people voted, and one of them was I! **

**And also check out my new story, "Kiss Among Reindeer!" Another Raimundo x Kimiko story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Models Are Overrated-

Joey Sanchez: Agent, Friend, and Annoying Pest

Keiko clutched Marks arm, forcibly dragging him through the airport. "Why did I have to come?" he whined. "From Japan to China to Brazil. Make up your mind, Keiko!" Keiko blew raspberry.

"You're only complaining because you get air sick!" she stuck out her tongue. "I just hope this time you won't throw up on the flight attendant." Mark blushed while Kimiko ignored them both. The trio rolled their suitcases along the tiled floor while they looked for when their flight was leaving.

"Daddy said he prepaid flight 539, which leaves in a couple minutes." Her eyes examined her surroundings. "There it is!" she pointed out. "It's not far away at all!"

"Come on Markey!" Keiko screamed. "You've been so grumpy since we've left the hotel!" she light brushed her hand up against his temple. "Are you sick, sweetie?"

Mark frowned. "Let's just go." Keiko shrugged and followed Kimiko around the airport until they got to their flight.

"Oooh, this is so exciting!" Keiko squealed. "Traveling to another country on this wonderful, romantic adventure!" she sighed. "Too bad I won't be able to hook up with any Brazilian hotties…" she joked.

"Stop complaining Keiko and get on the plane!" Kimiko yelled, head poking out the door to the large, airborne vehicle.

"Coming!" Keiko's petite feet stepped up the staircase hurriedly and jumped onto the plane. "We better be in first class."

"Hey, you're lucky I'm bringing you along at all!" Kimiko warned. Keiko sighed, "But yeah, we're in first class…" she waved three tickets across her friends nose. Keiko gave her a large embrace.

"You like the best friend ever!" Kimiko smiled.

"I know…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Raimundo, where the hell have you been? You're late; the photo shoot is beginning in a half hour!" Raimundo sheepishly adjusted his backpack and strolled over to Joey.

"I was sort of held up…" he explained.

"By what?" Suddenly, Kiree, Elizabeth, Georgia and Angela – along with many other girls – swarmed around Raimundo.

"This."

Joey whistled, suddenly forgetting his lecture. "Why didn't you ever introduce me to your lovely lady-friends?" he took Georgia's hand and kissed it lightly. "_Enchante, Mademoiselle." _ Georgia giggled fondly. Raimundo slapped his forehead.

"What the hell are you…"

"Shush!" Joey cut him off. "I'm busy Rai! Go get in the limo, I'll be there in a moment." Raimundo balled his fists as he walked away.

" 'Ol Perv…" he climbed into the limo. Raimundo crossed his arms as Joey hopped into the seat next to him. "Have a good time with my fan club?"

"Oh, don't be jealous Rai. In fact, I have a surprise for you. Look out your window." Raimundo blinked. He scrolled down his window only to be staring at another limo… filled with his fan club.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The voice over the intercom blasted through the plane, "Fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land in Rio de Janeiro." Keiko studied her PDA.

"I think I got it!" she explained. Kimiko peered over her friends shoulder.

"What's that?" Keiko smiled and lightly tapped the device.

"This, my friend, is Joey Sanchez's schedule." She cackled lightly. "Aren't I a genius?" Kimiko watched her friend quizzically.

"Yeah, good job. And who the hell is Joey Sanchez?" Keiko gaped.

"Are you kidding me? He's only Raimundo's freakishly busy agent! Where Rai goes, he goes. And vice versa!" she explained matter-of-factly. Kimiko clapped her hands.

"That's awesome!" she swiped the PDA from Keiko's grasp. "After we get to Rio, where're we headed?" Keiko frowned and grabbed back her PDA.

"Let's see…" she tapped on her monitor with a small rod. "According to my calculations…" she looked up for a moment. "Damn that sounded weird…" Kimiko punched her arm.

"What's according to your calculations Keiko? Stop stalling!" Keiko put on a faux serious expression.

"Right." She replied solemnly. "Anyways," back to her cheerful self, she tapped a couple more times on the monitor. "When we get to Rio, we're going to follow Rai to his…"

Suddenly noise flowed through the plane. People bustled around for their belongings they had put on the floor and quickly finished up their lunches. Keiko sighed, " To his photo shoot!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Work it. Uh-huh, work it. Work it…" the photographer lowered her camera. "Rai, sweetie, why ain't you workin' it?" Raimundo twiddled his thumbs and motioned nodded his head over to his fan club.

Joey ran over to the girls protectively. "Surely these graceful young ladies aren't doing anything! Don't you have shame, Deloris?" Deloris blinked.

"What did I do?"

"You're fired!" he barked. Raimundo rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No you're not." Deloris glared at Joey. "Get those bitches out of here, Joe! You know how I get distracted!" Kiree was taken aback.

"You mean everyone but me, don't you teddy?" she fingered his designer clothing. Raimundo ignored her and slid himself over to the left.

"I want to see those girls gone in 10 seconds Joe! Ten! You hear me?" he commanded. Joey frowned and herded the girls off the beach. Raimundo cracked his neck, "Continue Deloris." Deloris nodded and gently lifted her camera to her eye.

"I can't see how you can stand them, sweetie. You're so much more tolerant than I." Raimundo lifted an arm and flexed a muscle and Deloris shot another photo.

"By "them", you mean the fan club?" He tore off the jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. But Joey included. He's such an annoying pest!" He smirked.

"I suppose he is." Raimundo paused. "But that's what I like about him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Beach! There it is!" Keiko pointed out the beach Raimundo was working in. "Oooh, damn girl he is _fine!_"

"Good thing you left Mark back in the suite." Kimiko laughed. Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught her eye. "Did you see that Keiko?" Keiko's hair whipped at her face as she did a 360.

"No, I don't see any… oh shitake mushrooms!" Kimiko gave her a swift look as to say, "Good catch!"

"Shitake mushrooms is right Keiko." She gritted her teeth audibly. "_Kiree._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Kiree! What shall happen next?

Rane: (Reading notebook) Well, you're notes say that some teenage reporter and his dogs are going to –

Sara: (Pounds Rane on head with an umbrella) No sneak-peaks! (Throes notebook at Yusuke) Guard it!

Notebook: (Suddenly had a cage close in on it and have FBI agents walk around the cage)

Yusuke: …No comment…

Rane: (Sarcastically) Is that all? (Suddenly, lights blare from atop the cage and the notebook gains vicious claws)

Sara: (Finger on chin, pondering) No, I believe that's it.

Rane: (Blinks) The notebook has _claws? _

Sara: (Simply) Yes. Claws. Now readers don't forget to read Kiss Among Reindeer, my newest Xiaolin Showdown story! Also, go to my website, vote for Rane's hair color, sign the guest book, and ask me to post some fan fiction and fan art!

Website: (Turns into a vast desert of nothingness)

Vast Desert of Nothingness: (Tumble weed goes by) (Coyote howls) (Santa flies above) (Random person walks by with large sign)

Random person with large sign: (Sticks sign into ground which reads, " Desperately in need of Guest book signers, poll votes, fan fiction writers, fan art artists, and website sub-managers and helpers! Lots and lots of helpers!!")

Sara: (Smiles triumphantly) I think that about covers it!

Yusuke & Rane: (Still in shock from the notebook and it's cage)

Random FBI Agent: Stop staring at the notebook, you scoundrels! (Waves stick at R&Y) Shoo!

Sara: Review!


	11. Who's in the Fan Club?

**Sara: Happy 2007! Sorry it took a month to update, but you won't be disappointed! I worked really hard since I lost a page of my notebook… this chapter actually… it was pretty important… **

**Rane: You re-wrote it in five seconds… and it came out better. Did you really have to wait a month? **

**Sara: School! Yeah, school! That kept me busy! **

**Rane: And online games… and… online games… **

**Sara: And Dance Dance Revolution!!**

**Rane: Yes, that too… **

**Sara: Anyway, review for this chapter! My new goal is 100 reviews! I only need eleven more! **

**Kuwabara: Which means you have… 89, right? **

**Rane: Right! **

**Sara: No! **

**Rane: (Gets calculator) No, see? (Shoves it in Sara's face) 100 minus 11 equals 89! **

**Sara: (Swats calculator away) Not that, Rane! Kuwabara! **

**Kuwabara: (Waves sheepishly) Hi… **

**Sara: I'll ask later… Review people! And read Kiss Among Reindeer! Ideas would be helpful, I'm having writers block.**

**Rane: Or you aren't trying! **

**Sara: Shut up! Review! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Chapter 11:

Who's in the Fan Club?

Kimiko panicked and frantically looked around for a way to get out of Kiree's sight without her noticing them. "Oh Crap Keiko! Here she comes!" Keiko's eyes widened.

"Hurry Kim! Before she…" she stopped and faced the man gradually making his way towards them. "Kim, it's… it's…"

"Hey, you three!" Joey jogged over to the trio. "What do you think you're doing? Where's my model's motivation?" he turned towards Kiree. "And I suppose since you're president of the club, it makes it Okay for you to wander off?" Kiree blinked.

"No, Mr. Sanchez Sir… I was just… you know…" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Just what? And you two!" he pointed at Kimiko and Keiko. "Get in the limo! You should know just as well as Kiree not to wander off!"

"But…" Keiko's ribs were suddenly in immense pain. "Oh Jesus…" Kimiko took her elbow away from her friends' abdomen. She put her hand on her temple and saluted.

"Of course, Mr. Sanchez! We will be right there!" Kimiko fiercely grabbed Keiko' s hand and dragged her to the limo. "What were you thinking, Keiko?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Keiko rubbed her sore stomach. "_I _was thinking to not get involved with those bitches again; especially Kiree. What were you thinking?" Kimiko sighed.

"Did you not hear him? Mr. What the freak said we were his motivation! We just follow him, and we'll get closer to Rai in no time!" Keiko blinked as they stepped into the limo.

"How come you have all the common sense?" she lightly tapped Kimiko's head. "I want some."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the Hotel 

Mark lay on his bed, loudly gulping down his Pepsi. With a loud belch, Mark sat up and threw the empty soda can towards the garbage. "And he shoots…" the can missed the garbage completely and spilt on the hotel's radio, short-circuiting it. He blinked. "Let's what some T.V., hmm?" he mumbled to himself.

Grabbing the remote, he switched on the television to _Power Rangers_. Mark jumped off his bed and stumbled over to the mini fridge, where Keiko stocked all the food she brought from China. He fumbled with some chopsticks and plopped onto the bed again, slowly devouring his noodles.

The Englishman's eye widened as he scooted over to the edge of the bed, "…_Toucan_ play at that game!" Mark raised an eyebrow as the man downed a rainbow-inspired drink. The man's eyes suddenly glowed several different colors and he excitedly slid back onto his chair and began winning poker insanely.

"What the hell?" Mark asked himself. He snatched the remote from atop the Television and was about to change the channel until Raimundo's face appeared on the screen. He had just taken off a Toucan helmet and drank the same liquid as the strange man.

"Drink _Islandria Margarita _and all of its 7 flavors!" Commercial Raimundo announced. "_O que pode sugerir?" _ Mark stared at the Television for a couple of moments before turning it off and rolled across the bed with laughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deloris gently put down her camera and drank some of her ice water. "I think that's enough shots for today, sweetie. See you next week?" Raimundo threw on his jacket and waved his hand at Joey, who sprinted back over to the beach.

"Absolutely Deloris. See you soon, mm'kay?" He asked, imitating Joey. Deloris simply smiled and waved while Raimundo walked away with Joey. "Joe, I'd appreciate you not bringing my fan club around anymore. It's pretty creepy." Joey blew raspberry.

"What are you talking about? I'm bringing them everywhere with us!" Raimundo stopped walking. "What's the matter, Rai?"

"Joe…" he put his hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't care less about how much motivation you think my fan club brings me." Joey blinked as Raimundo began walking again.

"Raimundo, I'm your agent and I'm calling the shots. Fan club equals more publicity. Publicity is good, and my math is right. We aren't getting rid of these girls." Joey argued. Raimundo sighed and glanced at the girls in question, who were staring at him from the limo; Raimundo cringed.

"Look Joe, I really have had enough! I want these girls gone, or I am getting another agent!" Joey opened his mouth to speak. "And you know better than I do that every modeling agency in Brazil would pay top dollar for them to have me!"

Near the limo, the fan club fawned of Raimundo. "He looks so hot when he threatens people…" Georgia remarked dreamily.

"He's hot doing anything, Georgia." Elizabeth sighed.

"When he's eating." Kiree added.

"When he's swimming." piped in Angela.

"When he's sleeping…" another fan girl said as she drooled on the leather seats. All of them sighed dreamily as they continued to stare non-stop at Raimundo. Keiko shook her head with disappointment.

"Look at them Kim. Aren't they pathetic?" Kimiko shushed her friend as she leaned her head out the window, listening in on Joey and Raimundo.

"I think he's giving in, Keiko! This plan could fail as soon as we started it!" Kimiko plopped back into her seat sadly. "What am I going to do?" Keiko opened her mouth to speak. "Don't say it! I've already tried; Raimundo's body guard won't let me near him." Keiko scowled. "What?"

"Geez, Kimiko! Just do the simplest thing in the world!" Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be, Keiko?" Keiko sighed. "What? I thought you had no common sense."

"I thought you did. Watch and learn my friend. Watch and learn." Keiko climbed over into a seat in front of her and stepped out. "Raimundo!" she called. "Rai-ee, Rai-ee, Rai-ee, Rai-O!" Kimiko stiffened as Raimundo turned around and discovered the source of the annoying noise.

"Keiko?" Kimiko panicked. She leaped over the seat in front of her and landed on the floor, dragging Keiko into the limo. She stuck her head from under her friend and struggled to lay her head onto the seat. Raimundo became a foot closer every second.

Kimiko launched her head into the car door and wrapped her teeth around the handle. Diving back into the limo, the door slammed shut. "What the hell was that, Kim?" Kimiko ignored Keiko and grabbed a belt the fan club salvaged from the catalog clothing Raimundo was modeling. She whipped the belt frivolously on the seat in front of her, creating an extremely annoying sound. The whole entire fan club was staring at her now. "Kimiko!" Keiko screamed.

"Shut up Keiko!" Kimiko screamed. She took on more glance out the window and turned her attention to the chauffer. "Drive, Drive, Drive!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Raimundo shook his head rapidly. "Did I just see who I think I saw?" Joey scratched his head.

"Well, that was indeed strange. They just took off like that!" Joey bent down and gave Raimundo an embrace. "I'm so sorry your motivation left, Raimundo. I should have monitored them better." Raimundo frowned.

"Shove off, Joe." Joey released his client. "I just swear I saw somebody I knew." Joe shrugged.

"You must be tired, _amigo._ Let's get you back home; I'm sure your family misses you greatly." Raimundo blinked.

"What the freak? 'Misses you greatly?' Dude, you have to catch up on your English." Joey frowned.

"That was correct English." Raimundo laughed as he stepped into his own limo.

"Not in my book, Joe." Joseph shrugged as they drove off towards Raimundo's home. "It's been more than a year, hasn't it Joe?"

"Yeah. Yet, with a family your size, I doubt they noticed that it was more than a couple of months." Raimundo blew raspberry.

"They better have not! I'm the one who pays for the mortgage." He paused. "Oh crap! The mortgage! I forgot to send them money when I was in China!"

"_Oy Vey_! That's not good!" Raimundo scowled.

"The hell, Joe? I thought being trilingual was enough. You're Jewish now?"

"No. I just like the expression. Isn't it catchy? Or are you against Judaism?" Raimundo held up his hands in defense.

"Hold up there, Joe! I didn't mean to offend you!" _Shoot, I hope he doesn't sue me. _Joey laughed.

"I'm kidding Raimundo. No need to become defensive." Raimundo sighed with relief. "Speaking of defensive, I'd let the mortgage money thing left unsaid. They probably got the money from your bank account anyway." Raimundo's cheeks lit up as he stepped out of the limo. "See you tomorrow, Rai!" he smiled.

"See you, Joe." Raimundo slammed the car door and leaped up the steps to his large house. He looked up and examined the house, realizing almost nothing had changed. Sighing, he rang the doorbell.

A young girl swung open the door cheerfully, hopping from one foot to the other. She wore a pair of lengthy pink bloomers, along with an over-sized red tabard. Her thick espresso hair was messily thrown into a high ponytail that traveled to her waist. "Raimundo!" she screamed as she pounced onto the model. "I missed you!"

"Raimundo?" a boy popped his head from around a wall.

"Raimundo?" asked a large, burly man. "He's here?"

"Raimundo's here?"

"Is he?"

"It's been a year!"

"_Raimundo Darling!_" a woman, about 5 foot 10, scooped Raimundo from under his relative and hugged him for all he's worth. "Me and all your relatives missed you so much!" Raimundo smiled as he carefully inhaled the limited amount of air that was given to him.

"I missed you too, mother. Let go?" Mrs. Pedrosa released her son from her grasp. "Hey Pops, Esmirna, Norali, Aunt Cecile, Aunt Dacia, Uncle Aquiles, Uncle Orestes, Alvin, Leonid, Loida, Gayane, Aunt Rosamundo and Uncle Christoforo." He managed to greet them all in a single breath.

"Raimundo!" the large man grabbed Raimundo and threw him up in the air, catching him like he was no more than 3 years old. "How I missed you!" Raimundo smiled and sighed.

"Am I in time for the circus?" he asked excitedly. Esmirna jumped energetically onto her uncle's elevated shoulders.

"We're getting ready as you speak! Of course, I'm always the first one ready, but everyone else, no sa'much." Her eyes sparkled. "Back from Taiwan already?"

"China." He corrected. Esmirna shrugged and jumped off Christiforo's shoulders as Leonid threw a wad of gum at his brother.

"No long no see… in time… what?" Raimundo high-fived his older brother.

"Long time no see, bro. Brush up on your English man."

"Bwush up on ye enlgash mun." Leonid mimicked.

Norali did a pirouette and a front flip, landing in front of Raimundo. "What took you so loo-oong?" she whined. "I was worried about you!" she then frowned and pointed to the door. Raimundo blinked.

"What?"

"Get in the car, Raimundo." She stated simply.

"Why?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow, forgetting about his sister's split personality.

"Because I SAID SO!" she screamed.

"Norali!" Mrs. Pedrosa scolded. "What are you doing?" Norali smiled.

"Excuse me mother? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes." A deep frown was encrusted on Raimundo's face. "Yes you are." Norali frowned and her voice lowered to a sinister whisper.

"Am I brother? Am I?" Raimundo forced a laugh.

" 'Course not, Nora! You're an angel!" Norali smiled as Raimundo mumbled to himself, "A complete angel…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sara: This chapter was supposed to be much, much longer. **

**Rane: (Skimming notebook) You only got up to the third bullet out of 13! No, half of the third bullet! This chapter must've sucked!**

**Sara: My brother pressured me to get off the computer early… Wait, you didn't read it?**

**Rane: (Sheepishly) No… **

**Kuwabara: I think it's okay. (Is attacked by Sara) OW! What are you doing?**

**Sara: What are YOU doing? **

**Rane: Here. **

**Sara: What are you doing here?! **

**Kuwabara: I got lost looking for Yusuke! Want to hear the story? **

**Rane & Sara: NO! **

**Kuwabara: (Frowns) But it's real interesting. **

**Rane: That's what Yusuke said. **

**Sara: He didn't say that. **

**Rane: (Spits on Sara) SHH!!**

**Sara: (Wipes spit off face with disgust) **

**Rane: Sh… **

**Kuwabara: SH! **

**Sara: NO! **

**Kuwabara: (Blinks) But Rane – **

**Sara: NO! Anyways, Readers, don't forget to review! And wish me good luck for the ELA's! **

**Rane: ELA?**

**Sara: An English test I have to take. ELA - English Language Arts, I think. It is to see which school is the smartest in my state!**

**Rane: (Screams) Which is BELGIAN!! **

**Sara: (Blinks) What? **

**Rane: (Feels stupid) Waffles…? **

**Kuwabara: WAFFLES! **

**Sara: WAFFLES!**

**Rane: WAFFLES! **

**Sara & Kuwabara: SHHH!! **


	12. What A little popcorn can do

Sara: Wow. Is it almost June already?

Rane: (Yawns) Well, that was a nice four-month nap. What the hell took you so long?

Sara: Well, (Glares at Readers) I had mentioned I wanted 100 reviews, but some people forgot to acknowledge that seeing they took so long! (Folds arms and points at readers) It's your own fault!

Readers: (Hang heads in shame)

Hiei: Idiots.

Sara: Yeah, right? Anyway – HIEI!

Rane: HIEI!

Readers: HIEI!

Hiei: …What the hell?

Rane, Readers & Sara: (Gasps loudly) Watch your language around the children! (All point to several toddlers playing with toys a couple of yards away)

Hiei: (Blinks) Okay…

Sara: Okay? OKAY!? What the heck are you doing here? (Hiei: HN.) Oh, nice. Very nice; you had to use the "Hn". Well, guess what?

Rane: HN!!

Sara: YEAH! Now let's start the story already! And remember, review for "Kiss among Reindeer" and let's try to get 120 reviews!

Hiei, Readers, & Rane: HN!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**What a Little Popcorn can do**

"Ugh. I hate Clowns." Keiko remarked with disgust, "Don't you, Markey-Poo?" Mark nodded absentmindedly, mystified by the clown.

The Clown peddled around on a unicycle, juggling multiple balls. He gave a genuine smile at the crowd and rode through a curtain while 3 more clowns came out, preoccupied with several cream pies stacked in their palms. "Oooh! Look-it Keiko! There are more Clowns!" Mark screamed excitedly to his girlfriend while she sighed hopelessly and turned to Kimiko.

"You know, I wonder if he's ever listening to me – watch." She cleared her throat and turned to Mark. "You know, I'm considering get my nose and eyebrow pierced." He smiled and patted her head.

"That's nice, Keiko. While you're getting yourself pierced, ask them if they dye hair; I'm thinking purple." Keiko punched him lightly and grasped his arm while leaning on his shoulder.

Kimiko spotted a man walking down the aisles with a box full of popcorn. She stood up and waved while calling for him and stepped out of her seat. The man smiled and took a large bag of popcorn while Kimiko got out her wallet. "Here you go, ma'am." He said, giving her the popcorn while she traded it for money.

"Thanks!" Kimiko grabbed a handful of the buttery goodness and shoved it in her mouth. Keiko beamed and snatched the bag from her friend, grabbing an equal amount of popcorn, shoveling it into her own mouth. Kimiko rolled her eyes and sat down while Keiko offered Mark popcorn, which he eagerly took.

"You're such a pig, Keiko." She teased. Keiko shrugged and took the popcorn back from her boyfriend and handed it to Kimiko.

"It's not like I'll gain weight." She laughed. "With you dragging us around everywhere, I don't think I'll have time to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raimundo sighed happily while watching his relatives perform. "I miss this so much." He said. "Do you think I could do something? I think it the crowd would be pleased with it."

Norali frowned, "We all know you would steal the show with all your magic crap and fame." She then smiled, "Not that it wouldn't improve this circus by far! You should go out there and try something!" Raimundo beamed.

"You really think so, Nora? Can I, Mom?" Mrs. Pedrosa put down her lemonade and brushed her hair, looking in the mirror.

"What's that sweetie?" she asked as she applied a coat of lipstick and cover-up. Norali gave her mother a large smile and grabbed Raimundo's shoulder.

"He wants to be in the circus, Mom! Oh, can he mom? Can he?" Raimundo laughed nervously and gripped his sisters own shoulder. Mrs. Pedrosa applied some lipstick and smiled sweetly at her children.

"Of course you can be in the show, Raimundo! You can go on in a couple of minutes after the clown act and go on with your sister. You guys should do what you did before!" Norali suddenly seemed angry and stomped her foot, glaring at Raimundo.

"You have to _share _everything, don't you? First, you come in and share my house, and now my act. What's wrong with you?" He laughed and swung his arm around his sister's shoulder, who shook the arm off.

"I'm worth it though, aren't I Nora?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kimiko groaned and shoved the popcorn onto her friends lap. Keiko leaned over slightly and looked at Kimiko, "What's the matter, Kim? You look pale." Kimiko put her hand onto her forehead and sunk into her seat.

"That popcorn did something to me Keiko. I don't think I can watch the rest of the show." Keiko stood up.

"Kimiko, this is his family's circus! He's bound to be here and we must wait." Kimiko cast her friend a glare. "We must wait and not go back to the hotel, Kim. I repeat: Wait."

"I don't want to wait, Keiko!" she whined. "I want to go home; Raimundo isn't worth it. We'll see him tomorrow where I won't throw up on him." Keiko was obviously disappointed and dropped back into her seat.

"Fine, we'll find him tomorrow. Do you promise you won't be sick?" Kimiko shook her head.

"I can't promise anything." Clutching her stomach, Kimiko stumbled down the aisle and towards the exit of the large tent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raimundo cart wheeled out into a bright shining light while Norali followed him, sharing the light with her brother. "No talking." She told him through her teeth. "Let us get through this and get out of here." Raimundo nodded and summoned a ball of wind in his hand.

The wind burst and catapulted the both of them onto a wire at the top of the tent. The audience screamed and applauded deafeningly loud as Raimundo took his hands and held his body up with ease. Norali jumped up and stood on feet, raising her arms and beckoning for applause.

Raimundo smiled with triumph until he spotted black pigtails headed towards the exit. _Kimiko? _"Watch your balance, you idiot!" Raimundo blinked as he was forced to stand on his feet. Norali quickly jumped off and did a back flip over her brother, landing on the wire. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed. He gave her question a small wave and took his sister by the waist.

He threw Norali towards the other end of the wire and flung himself towards the other. His sister sighed and climbed down the ladder slowly as Raimundo practically dropped down 50 feet. Norali and Raimundo jogged towards the tent where they came from as three elephants charged towards them, each with a large burly man on top of it.

The siblings dodged the large animals as they ran inside. "We did a super-duper job, don't you think Rai?" Norali's eyes sparkled as she hugged her brother. Raimundo simply patted her head and headed towards the changing room. "Why are you changing? You don't want to go on again?"

"I have to go do something. I'll see you later." He dismissed his family as he ran inside the curtain and took off his circus outfit. He patted his familiar baggy pants happily and whistled as he trotted out of the circus tent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kimiko clutched her stomach as she stepped over cracks on the sidewalk. _What the heck was in that popcorn? _She wondered as she gripped her stomach harder. Taking a hand off her abdomen to feel her forehead, an annoying ring emanated from her purse.

She grabbed her phone and turned it off without hesitation. While placing the phone back, Kimiko started to hear loud barking. She blinked and turned around, and saw two large dogs sprinting after her, foaming at the mouth. "Christ!" she screamed as she dashed around the corner, feeling more miserable than ever.

The barking got louder as Kimiko gripped her purse fearfully. Daring to take a glance behind her, the dogs were gaining and nearly tripping over themselves. Both of them were huge black rottweilers with chains wrapped around their necks. Kimiko paid the details no mind and kept running.

The dogs started to growl as they gained on Kimiko. "Lord, have mercy." She prayed. "Mercy, mercy – Whoa!" Two strong hands were around her, and had dragged her into a bush. Kimiko watched as the dogs stupidly ran around another corner, barking idiotically.

Kimiko shut her eyes tight and thought over what just happened. "Are you still scared?" her savior asked. "You can open your eyes." Kimiko chuckled nervously and looked up at the voice.

Large blue eyes stared back at her. The eyes belonged to a teenage boy with long blonde hair that framed his face. Kimiko giggled loudly and crawled backwards away from him. She lifted one arm and waved shakily, "Hi…I'm Kimiko." The boy smiled, amused. "You could call me Kim, though. Everybody else calls me that." He just kept smiling and opened his mouth to speak. "Not everybody! Some of my friends call me Kimiko, and my teacher calls me Kimiko; my dad also calls me Kimiko…"

The boy grabbed her hand firmly and shook it. "My name is Derek, Kimiko. I'm glad those dogs didn't hurt you." Kimiko's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! That's right, you saved me!" Derek gave an embarrassed smile. "Thank you so much! I can't believe I forgot to thank you!" she lunged at him and gave Derek a large hug.

Kimiko felt a small pat on her back as she moved away. "I have to introduce you to my friends." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bush. "Come on, Derek!" she beckoned. Derek stopped her from running and kept her hand in his.

"I would sort of like to get to know you first, Kim." He winked at her and kept smiling. "I know a great café that's right around here. You owe me, you know." He squeezed her hand as Kimiko gave a large smiled and followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mark collapsed on his bed while Keiko paced the floor. "Where could she be?" she pondered. "The walk from the circus to the hotel isn't far at all. Did she stop anywhere? Where would she stop?" she glared at Mark and spanked him, causing his to sit up.

"Did you just spank me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Keiko dismissed his question with a wave and sat next to him on the bed.

"Where would she stop, Markey? Her stomach hurt too much for her to eat." Mark patted her head.

"You worry too much, sweetie. I'm sure Kimiko is fine, and that she just walks slow or… something." Keiko sighed and smiled.

"Thank you. I was scared for a second. Kim does tend to…" Keiko blinked as she watched her boyfriend become completely absorbed within the television. A red power ranger fought off a grotesque looking alien while a pink ranger did multiple back flips.

Mark gripped Keiko as he watched the television. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, content with the way things were.   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sara: I know, not worth the wait. I promise the next one will be just as interesting!

Rane: This one was too short! You're a horrible writer! What's wrong with you? (Taps foot angrily)

Sara: (Whispers to readers) bad case of PMS.

Hiei: It's a bit obvious.

Rane: I don't have PMS! I'm a guy! 

Hiei & Sara: (Look at Rane) Really?

Sara: That's interesting. Are you sure?

Rane: I don't have to take this. (Walks away) (Trips over a randomly-appearing tree stump) What the hell?

Sara: (Whacks Rane with an umbrella repeatedly) Not in front of the children!! Anyway readers, the next chapter will come soon enough! I have to take all my finals though. Yuck. But summer is coming and that means more time for me to write! Yay!

Rane: You suck at writing. You suck at everything. Those kids are ugly, why are they here?

Children: (Stand up angrily with rattles and walk slowly towards Rane)

Rane: (When he gets nervous, he speaks French) _Non, Non! Pourquoi, enfants? Pourquoi?_

Children: (Advance in a suspenseful motion)

Rane: _M'aider!__M'aider!_ (Is mobbed by children) _Je vous déteste, enfants! Vous êtes mauvais! _

Sara: We shall be back soon! Hang in there all! (Glares at Hiei) You have to go.

Hiei: (Folds arms and walks out)

Sara: I'll see you all soon!

Rane: _J'aussi! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

WHAT RANE SAID IN FRENCH:

No, No! Why, children, Why?

Help me! Help me! I hate you children! You are evil/bad!

Me too!


	13. Let's talk about you

Sara: I don't want to spend much time with this because I really want to start writing this chapter.

Rane: (Offended) Spend much time with what?

Sara: (Folds arms) You know what I mean. This whole introduction thing; you and I talking.

Rane: (Pouts) Whatever. (Goes to corner)

Sara: No Yu Yu Hakusho Characters this time. Hallelujah! Please Review! Some of my old reviewers haven't been reviewing lately and I'm worried. Am I losing my talent?

Tomorrow is my third final: English. I already took Social Studies and French. Four more to go and then it's no more school! Wish me Luck and Review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Let's talk about you **

Kimiko skipped alongside Derek as they walked to the café. He chuckled, "Are you skipping?" She immediately stopped and stood upright while walking.

"No." she stated as she continued on her way. Derek just gave her a smile and slowly reached his arm around her shoulders until it was resting on her. Kimiko's eyes brightened as he pulled her closer him. "So," she started nervously, "What's the name of this place?"

"Café et Amour." Kimiko giggled fondly at the name (Coffee and Love _en __français_). "Have you been there before?" Derek smiled again and kept walking.

"Only a couple of times; I don't enjoy going alone, if you know what I mean." He said. Kimiko just nodded and continued walking as the alleged café came into view. It was a square building built with grey bricks, and French décor. Next to it were many tables, most of them occupied. Derek took her hand and led her to one table.

"Do they speak French here?" she asked. "I speak a little myself."

"They do." He sighed. "I barely speak any so it's a bit irritating." He held up two of his fingers and held them close together, showing a tiny gap. "_Just un peu_." Kimiko nodded along and held up her arm, snapping.

"_Garçon!" _she called loudly. "_Garçon!"_ Derek snickered as a tall high school boy came to their aid.

"Oui, mademoiselle?" he asked. Kimiko sighed loudly, just enough so the waiter would know she was only kidding.

"La carte, sil vous plaît." She requested. The boy nodded and dashed into the building and out in a matter of seconds. He handed Derek and Kimiko two menus while panting heavily. "Merci beaucoup." Kimiko thanked him and skimmed the menu.

"Do you know that guy? He seemed real eager to get you a menu." Kimiko gave an enigmatic smile.

"I just guess I have a certain charm around men. They just fall all over me." Derek raised an eyebrow. "I shouldn't be telling you this." Kimiko whispered and buried her face into the large menu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I swear that was Kimiko." Raimundo told himself. "Where could she have gone?" he looked around and spotted a hotel. "She could be staying at a hotel… should I check it out?" Suddenly Raimundo tripped on an abnormally large rock and fell on his face.

A large white rectangle materialized in front of him. "Would you shut up, kid?" it barked at him. "People are staring at you. Next time you have a conversation with yourself, do it in private." Raimundo glared at the pillow.

"What do you want?" he asked it. The pillow sighed and folded its new arms. Raimundo raised an eyebrow, "Am I missing something?" The pillow gave a dirty look towards him.

"Yes, you idiot, it happens you are." He unfolded his arms and floated to the ground. "That Kimiko you're looking for, do you know where she is right now?" Raimundo opened his mouth to speak, "Do you, kid?" He closed his mouth. "I didn't think so. Right now that dame of yours is flirting with some blonde bloke in a bloody French café!" it screamed with a newly acquired cockney accent.

"You have an accent now?" he asked. The pillow struck him over the head.

"I'm from England! The accent comes out when I'm angry!" Raimundo stopped giving effort and dropped him head onto the concrete. "Do you know what's going to happen, Raimundo? In a couple of days, maybe hours, those two are going to be holding hands and swapping spit! Do you want that?"

Raimundo frowned, "No." he said, feeling defeated. The pillow nodded and walked closer to him.

"What I want you to do is call Mr. Joey and see if he can locate the hotel she's staying at. Do you remember her name?" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Do you?"

"Yes: Kimiko." The pillow suddenly got frustrated again and bopped his noggin.

"Her full name, you twit! " Raimundo mouthed an "Oh" and told the pillow her _full _name. "Good. Kimiko Tohomiko. Now repeat back to me what I just told you to do." Raimundo sighed.

"I'm going to call Joe and ask him to locate the hotel Kimiko _Tohomiko _is staying at." The pillow smiled with triumph.

"My work is done here. The next time I see you, you better be the one swapping spit, you here?" Raimundo nodded. "Good. I shall see you later, Raimundo." And with those words, the pillow dematerialized.

Raimundo opened his eyes to see a crowd of people around him. "His eyes are open!" a female voice squealed. "Somebody help him up!" a male one said.

Two teenage girls eagerly came out of the crowd and grabbed Raimundo's arms and lifted him up. He winced in pain and tried to move. "Are you okay, sweetie?" A girl asked. Raimundo gave them a pitiful look and tried to move again while pain shot up through his body.

He screamed; Raimundo screamed loud. A couple of tears rolled down his dirty face as he tried to relax. "I can't move." He admitted. The girls quickly strengthened their grip so Raimundo wouldn't fall.

"Somebody call the paramedics!" The second girl yelled. "I think he's paralyzed from the neck down."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Baguettes are so good." Kimiko told Derek with her mouth full. "Why haven't I been here before?" he shrugged and slid his finger lightly in a small circle on the tablecloth.

"So, Kim, Do you know any famous people?" he asked. Kimiko stopped chewing and looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her mouth still full of slimy bread. "What's your definition of 'famous'?" she swallowed her food.

"I mean like actors or singers or well-known… models." Kimiko put down her bread.

"Well, I don't like to mention him," she glanced at Derek, "but I do know a model. His name is Raimundo Pedrosa, have you heard of him?" Derek nodded and gave her a clear, 'How do you know him?' look. "In china, where I live, we used to spar together." She nodded quickly and buttered a piece of bread, shoving it back into her mouth.

"He's really famous, and I heard he just got back to Brazil. He's really cool, like my idol." Kimiko almost choked on her bread. "I've sometimes wished I could be a model, you know, as successful as him.

Kimiko grabbed a napkin and shoved up against her mouth as she struggled to swallow the bread. Derek shot her a concerned look, "Kim? Are you okay?" Kimiko grabbed her throat and started to choke, gasping for air. "Shit!" Derek jumped up from his seat and grabbed Kimiko from her chair. He formed his hand into a first and grabbed it with the other hand as he jabbed her stomach with his thumb multiple times (That my friends, is the Heimlich maneuver. Show it to your friends and use it wisely).

Everybody in the café and people on the street watched as a large slimy mess of baguette flew toward their waiter and struck him square in the face. He slowly wiped it off as a couple of people rushed to Kimiko's aid. "Are you okay Kim?" Derek asked. Kimiko dropped into her seat and held her stomach. "Kim? Kimiko, you're turning pale." Kimiko's eyes went wide as their unfortunate waiter strode over to them.

"Miss?" he asked. "Miss, I saw what happened. Are you okay?" The boy watched as Kimiko threw up popcorn all over his uniform. Some of the yellow mush dropped from his shirt and splotched on his shoes. Kimiko started to cry and she wiped her mouth with her napkin. The waiter stared at himself in disbelief and walked away slowly, grumbling French words.

"Oh, your poor girl. Come on," Derek grabbed her hand, "Let's get out of here. You can walk, right?" Kimiko nodded miserably as Derek led her out of the café.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. Kimiko clutched her stomach and kept a solid frown on her face as Derek continued to hold her hand.

"The Copacabana Palace." She answered. "It's only a few blocks from here." Derek nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a one arm hug.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" he asked. Kimiko nodded and continued walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo lay in a stretcher as an ambulance carried him to the hospital. He sighed and wondered how this predicament had happened. Groaning, Raimundo attempted to pick himself up, only to have pain shoot at him again. In agony, he struggled not to scream as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You okay, son?" a man sitting next to him asked. Raimundo bit his tongue and nodded weakly. "So, I hear you can't move, huh? That must suck." The man had a thick western accent. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I fell over a rock." He mumbled miserably. The man raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"You paralyzed yourself from the neck down by trippin' on a rock? How'd you trip on a rock anyway?"

"I was talking to myself." He groaned. The man laughed as Raimundo ignored him and closed his eyes. Sighing, Raimundo saw Kimiko in his sleep. Her face kept him at bliss the entire ride to the hospital.

The Pillow watched him in disappointment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: See how fast I updated? I cannot wait for your reviews! I did not plan this, by the way. Raimundo wasn't supposed to go to the hospital, but it's his own fault I guess.

Rane: I'm tired. Do I have to talk?

Sara: No, you don't. Go lye down. (Pats Rane's back)

Rane: (Falls over and starts sleeping)

Sara: (Blinks) Wow. Well, readers review and let's try to get 12 reviews like chapter 9! What was so great about that chapter anyway? (Ponders for a moment) Oh, right! I wrote it.

Kiree: (Taps foot)

Sara: (Looks down) And… it was the first chapter with Kiree in it.

Kiree: (Is satisfied) (Goes away)

Sara: Review! Review!!!

Rane: (Dreamily) Ruh-voooo!!


	14. Visiting Hours are how long, Exactly?

Sara: Again, I don't want to take too long on this introduction thing.

Rane: I can't believe it. You actually got 12 reviews, like you asked. (Looks at readers) What's wrong with you? Why are you wasting your time reviewing?

Sara: (Hits Rane, who falls) Since when is reviewing wasting their time? It gets me to update faster, doesn't it.

Rane: (Mouth is directed at the floor) (Mumbles something incomprehensible)

Sara: (Steps on his head) What was that?

Rane: (Lifts head up) I said, after "doesn't it" there is supposed to be a question mark, not a period. And you call yourself a writer.

Sara: (Folds arms) I'm a great writer, thank you very much!

Rane: Vain much?

Sara: (Admiring self in mirror) What are you talking about? (Turns towards readers) Review people! Or I will write the chapters and wait an extra week, just to make you all miserable! (Lighting flashes in background while she laughs evilly)

Readers: (Whimper like puppies)

Sara: Review, and enjoy the chapter! Also, for all you teenagers out there, I recommend a book I am reading. (Holds up thick book) It is called, "Yes, your parents are CRAZY!" By Michael Bradley. It is a teen survival guide that is really interesting to read, not just for the tips.

Rane: Okay, one: You're not a teenager yet. (Receives glare) Two: Why are you recommending this book?

Sara: I must promote it!

Rane: Why?

Sara: (Shrugs) I don't know. It's a good book. Look it up and order it! And review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Visiting Hours are how long, Exactly? **

Kiree strode into the room without a moments notice. Raimundo's eyes grew wide as she went over to him and grabbed his face with both hands, casting him a loving look. "Oh, you poor baby." She soothed. "Are you alright?"

Raimundo sighed and glared at Kiree. "Besides being bed-ridden for three days and only being able to move my head, I'm fine." Kiree stroked his hair and took a seat on his bed.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. The doctor said you will be moving up and about in a week or two." Raimundo blinked.

"How did you get this information before I did?" Kiree took his hands off his head and curled her hair while whistling. Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"_The boy's been in bed for three days, Doc! When is he getting out?" Kiree screamed at a broom closet. Shuffling came from inside the door. _

"_I can't tell you!" A voice pleaded. "Raimundo should know before anybody else." Kiree struck a first against the door as she heard something fall. She heard the doctor groan. _

"_When, Doc? When is he getting out of that friggin' bed?" she banged her fist up against the door again and heard something heavy fall on the man. _

"_Stop doing that! He'll get better in a week or two, alright? Just make sure to tell Raimundo." Kiree nodded and ran off up the stairs to Raimundo's room. "Hello? Little girl?" _

"I just have a certain charm with doctors." She smiled guiltily as she grabbed the bowl of cheerios sitting next to him. Her guilty look faded as she gave him another love struck look. "Are you hungry?" she asked, playing with the spoon.

"No." he replied dryly. "I already had some cereal." Kiree blew raspberry.

"But its cheerios, sweetums! It's good for your heart." She put her hand on her heart, "and I eat it every day." She whispered, trying to be sexy. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry, Kiree. Do you want to finish it off?" Kiree frowned and dropped the bowl back on the table with disgust.

"No." she told him bitterly. Kiree then smiled again and lifted Raimundo's head up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kiree shifted her position and held his back and leaned his against his pillow so he was sitting up. "I can now see things beyond my feet." He looked at Kiree. "Thank you." He said sarcastically.

Kiree giggled, trying to be cute. "That's not why I made you sit up, silly!" she said. Raimundo blinked as she shifted closer to him and tilted his chin. Beads of sweat rained down from his face.

"Kiree, really, I know your prez n' all with the fan club but that doesn't mean that -" he was cut off with her lips pressed against his. Raimundo opened his eyes wider as Georgia, Angela and Elizabeth stood in the doorway carrying "Get well" baskets. Raimundo butted his forehead against Kiree's, who parted from his lips.

"You didn't have to do that! It really hurt." She pouted as she rubbed her sore temple.

"What's wrong with you?" Raimundo asked angrily. Angela shoved her basket into Georgia's arms and stomped towards Kiree.

"For one Kiree, we aren't idiots. We _know _he's paralyzed and we _know _that you wouldn't hesitate to pull a stunt like that." She glared at Kiree as she got up from the bed and crossed her arms.

"For your information, he kissed me," she eyes Angela, "and it was _very_ passionate."

"No I didn't and no it wasn't! What's wrong with you, girl?" Raimundo squeaked. Kiree growled as Elizabeth shoved her basket towards Georgia, who seemed to have trouble balancing all of them.

"Kiree, doing something like this is so totally against the rules. As vice president, I think I'm going to have to suspend you." The other two girls nodded. Kiree gasped.

"You can't do that! I'm the president!" her lip quivered and she bit her nail. "I mean, that's so… it's just…" her eyes watered. "You guys are so unfair to me!" she managed to get out as she stormed away and down the hall, grumbling insults to anybody who passed her.

Raimundo felt uncomfortable with all the teenage girls in his room. He shifted his head into a more comfortable position as he spoke up, "Um, guys?" all three turned to him. "Could you, you know," he nodded towards the door.

Angela frowned. "Are you sure? There's nothing we can get you?" Suddenly, there was a crash at the front of the room. Georgia scrambled to get all the large baskets off the floor.

"Where do you want these, Rai?" she laughed nervously. Raimundo told her to put them on the table next to him.

"We're sorry about Kiree and everything. We're not crazy or anything like her." Elizabeth shuffled her feet. "We just think your kinda' cute." Raimundo smiled.

"Thanks. Now could you guys go? I need to take a nap."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derek and Kimiko felt a sudden breeze as they walked into the hotel. Derek gave her another squeeze and Kimiko looked down at the floor. "Do you have your card key?" he asked. Kimiko nodded. "Alright, that's good. What room is it?"

Kimiko rubbed her forehead. "Two-seventeen." She replied as she walked into a wall. Derek sat her down on a chair as Kim frowned, miserable.

"You okay? Do you think that bread was bad or something?" Kimiko shook her head and got up out of the chair.

"I'm fine Derek, really. I'm just a little out of it." She smiled at him. "Let's go. I want to show you off to Keiko." He smiled.

"Well thanks." He said as they strolled into the elevator. He pressed the button to go to floor two and waited, enjoying the air conditioning.

The elevator stopped and opened, letting the two of them get out. Kimiko lazily grabbed her companions hand and led him to her room. Knocking, she jammed the card key in its slot and walked in. "What's up Keiko?" she asked as Keiko blinked and looked up from the television.

"Whoa. Kimiko, who's this?" she nodded towards Derek who was leaning uncomfortably against the wall. Kimiko acted as if she wasn't expecting this question.

"Oh, Derek? This is Derek. Keiko, Derek. Derek, Keiko. Mark?" Mark looked up from the television and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes?" he looked at Derek and his face went red. "Who's this? You got yourself a new boyfriend, have you?" Derek blushed and looked away.

"No. This is my friend, Derek. Mark, Derek. Derek, Mark." Mark walked over to Derek and shook his hand firmly.

"Hello." He said calmly. Almost immediately he went back to the bed and continued watching Power Rangers. Keiko stared and the blonde boy curiously. Kimiko smiled at her, but Keiko frowned and glared.

"Kimiko, outside for a moment?" Kimiko opened her mouth to speak. "Now?" Kimiko nodded and opened the door for Keiko as they both walked out.

"Yeah Keiko?" she asked. Keiko bopped her friends head and shook her head.

"What is the matter with you? Do you know why we came to Brazil? Not to pick up boys, Kimiko." Kimiko looked down. "You remember, don't you? His name is Raimundo?" Kimiko lowered her head. "Look at me when I'm speaking, Kim." She lifted her head.

"I know Keiko, and I'm sorry. I didn't "pick him up" or anything. He saved me from two dogs. They were foaming Keiko." Kimiko hooked both sides of her mouth and expanded it, making strange noises with her tongue and a lot of spit.

Keiko put some hair behind her ear. "Okay, I didn't know that. But you couldn't have thanked him and went on your way?" Kimiko shrugged. "Listen, I didn't want to give you this news right away but now I feel the need to before you start making out with any strangers." Kimiko blinked.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Keiko gave a weak smile.

"It's nothing serious or anything." Kimiko nodded. "Raimundo's in the hospital. He's paralyzed from the neck down and he's going to stay that way for a couple of weeks." She grabbed her friend's shoulders excitedly. "We got him Kimi! Trapped in a bed at a hospital four blocks from here!" She hugged her friend with increasing energy.

"That's great!" Suddenly she forgot all about Derek. "Is it still visiting hours?" Kimiko asked. Keiko nodded as she took her fist and banged on her room door. Derek opened it and smiled.

"You guys have a nice chat?" Kimiko ignored him and walked into the room swiftly.

"Card Key and Jacket. Let's go Keiko!" Mark jumped up and grabbed Kimiko by the waist before she could walk out.

"Hold on, girlie. Where do you guys think your going without me?" Keiko sighed and told him. "Oh. Well, let me get my jacket and we'll go." Derek seemed confused.

"You guys are going to visit Raimundo? Is he okay?" Kimiko grabbed his jacket from the hook and shut the door.

"I'll tell you on the way there, Derek." She said as she threw him his coat. Keiko rushed to the elevator and pressed the button, tapping her foot impatiently. As it opened, she pushed whoever was in there and pressed the button for the lobby multiple times. "Wait for us, Keiko!" Kimiko huffed as she strode into the elevator with the two boys.

"Whatever. And by the way I am telling you all right now, I am not hailing a cab. We are calling a friggin' limo and that is the end of it, _Capisce?" _ Everybody nodded as Keiko opened her cell and started dialing. They walked out of the elevator as Keiko got off the phone. "They should be here in a couple seconds."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"There's a limo service place right around the corner. I told you a limo would be better." Her boyfriend shrugged and climbed into the long, black vehicle. "Ain't it snazzy?" she asked. Kimiko shrugged.

"I've been in better." She sighed. Derek, a little intimidated, asked her how that was possible. Kimiko opened a coke and took a sip before looking in his direction. "I guess you could call me a spoiled little daddy's girl." Keiko wrapped her arm around her friend.

"But she's no brat, mind you. She's the best friend a girl could have." Keiko said in a too-sweet ton of voice. Kimiko smiled and gave Keiko a hug. "Look-it. There's the hospital already. Should we have the limo wait for us or…" she looked at Kimiko.

"He doesn't have to wait." She said as she stepped out of the limo with her friends. "We'll call the company when we're ready." Keiko shrugged and walked into the hospital. Kimiko walked up to the front desk and asked the woman where Raimundo's room was.

"Three – two – eight." She responded in a nasal voice. "Don't spend to long." Kimiko didn't get to hear her, too busy racing up the flights of stairs.

Derek looked a bit hurt. "Is she involved with Raimundo?" he asked Keiko. Mark followed Kimiko up the stairs slowly. Keiko scratched her head and smiled.

"You got a little crush on Kimi?" she asked. Derek blushed fiercely and looked down. "Aw. Well, I can't really answer your question. Kim's one confusing girl. I thought they were involved, but then she has this other boyfriend. He was cute, y'know? Brown hairs, blue eyes…" John walked through the hospital doors. Keiko pointed to him, "Like that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko rushed through the hallway, counting the numbered doors silently. Finally she arrived at room 328. Pushing the door open, her eyes landed on the boy she so desperately looked for over last couple of weeks. "Raimundo!" she screamed. Raimundo's eyes fluttered open didn't dare turn his head. _It couldn't be. It's not. _

Kimiko walked over to his bed and came into his view. Raimundo struggled not to cry and looked at her with undying passion. Kimiko smiled, "Are you okay Rai?" she asked.

Raimundo laughed, "I want to hug you so much. It sucks being incapable of moving." Kimiko giggled and embraced her teammate, who started crying; she let go of him.

"Rai, you're crying." She observed as she grabbed some tissues and wiped away his tears. "What's wrong?" Raimundo thanked her for the tear-wiping and sniffed.

"I've just, you know, missed you so much." He gave her the same smile he gave her back in China, the one that made her melt in her shoes. Kimiko swiped another tissue and held it against her mouth, struggling not to cry.

"So," she said, her voice cracking, "How are you?" Raimundo sighed.

"I've been better, Kim. Did you know I got this way by tripping on a rock? Everybody thinks I'm pathetic. Do you know what I was thinking about that distracted me so much I tripped?" Kimiko smiled.

"What?" she asked. Just then, Mark walked into the room, panting.

"How did you get up her so fast?" he asked, out of breath. He walked over to Raimundo and patted his head lazily. "What's up, man? How've you been?"

"Fine." Raimundo replied as Keiko sprinted into the room wildly.

"Kim! Kimiko!" she grabbed her friend and dragged her away from Raimundo's bedside. "You won't believe who is looking for you. He's with Derek right now, and I mean…" she gasped for breath.

"Who?" Kimiko asked. She was answered as Derek and John walked in. "Oh…My…God!" she screamed with the same enthusiasm Keiko did in Chapter 2. "John! I don't know… I… why are you here?" John walked over to her and shoved a bouquet of roses into her arms.

"It's been horrible without you Kimiko." He told her. "Everyday I think about you, and at night thoughts of you just… consume me. You leaving for Brazil was the worst thing that could have happened, and I had to follow you. I hope you're not seeing anybody else." Kimiko gulped.

"Well, no. I mean, well, no." She laughed nervously and dropped the flowers to give John a quick hug. Raimundo's mouth was wide open.

"I'm so glad." He smiled. Before anybody could see what was happening, he grabbed Kimiko by the waist and pulled her in for a wet kiss. Raimundo, Derek, and Mark stared as John kissed her.

As he let go, Kimiko wiped her mouth. She looked in Raimundo's direction, who had turned his head toward the other side of the room. Immediately she felt guilty. "Come on, Kimiko! Let's go do something." John pleaded. "I missed you so much." Kimiko looked at John and nodded, stealing a glance at Raimundo.

"Um, Rai?" Raimundo turned his head back to face her. "I'm leaving my hotel phone number and my cell phone number with the woman at the desk, just in case you want to reach me, okay?" Raimundo nodded glumly. "Please call me, okay?" she asked as John dragged her out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joey Sanchez rapped on the door and walked into his client's hospital room. "I can't believe you, Raimundo." He said. "I know I'm supposed to sympathize with you being paralyzed and whatnot," he scratched his head, "But I won't." Raimundo turned towards his agent.

"What's up, Joe?" he asked coolly, although he was wondering what was going on.

"You want to know what's up, Rai? Let me tell you what I have heard: You were talking to yourself, slash, daydreaming, and tripped on a rock." He held up the cursed rock that tripped him. "The rock may be abnormally large, but tell me how you paralyzed yourself." If Raimundo could move, he would shrug.

"I don't know, Joe. I'm sorry." Joey rubbed his forehead and sat on the bed.

"It's not a matter of apologizing, Raimundo. It's a matter of being responsible, and not taking long strolls out in public, I might add, and daydreaming. I can't leave you alone anymore." Raimundo lowered his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Was all he could manage. Joey ruffled Raimundo's hair and sighed.

"Let's keep it that way, because I don't want you to interrupt me." Raimundo blinked, not understanding. "Let me put it as simply as I can, okay buddy?" Joey took a large breath and looked Raimundo in the eye, "Whether you like it or not, after you get out of this hospital, you are on your way to France." Raimundo's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"What the hell Joe?" he yelled. "I'm not going to France!" Joey sighed.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo. You see, my cousin is there and she will help you get back in shape." He eyed his client. "If not in the fame department, physically." Raimundo rolled his eyes. "The doctor says you'll be up and out in a couple of days." He said as he got up. "I'll be waiting." And with those three words, Joey walked out of the room.

Raimundo bit his lip and tried to go back to sleep, but something was pounding his head. His eyes opened as he turned his head towards the pillow, which was whacking his repeatedly. "Finally, I got your attention!" he yelled. "Do you see what I have to do? I have to attack your friggin' noggin until you turn around." Raimundo turned around again. "Fine, I'll talk to you without looking at your face."

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily. The pillow sighed and patted Raimundo's head.

"You screwed up big time, my friend. Your should-be girlfriend is making out with some Chinese kid, and your lying in bed and can't do a damn thing about it." He smiled and kicked Raimundo's head. "That sucks for you."

Raimundo angrily turned around to face the pillow, "That rock is too huge to be lying on the sidewalk!" he growled. "And it's Kimiko's decision. I'm going to let her have her own life." The Pillow shrugged.

"I don't know why I bother with you. So you are telling me you are going to hop to France and not even try to go steal her back?" Raimundo turned back around again.

"She was never mine." He stated sadly, "even though how much I wish she was." The pillow wiped a fake tear from its eye.

"How touching. Well, listen, because I have good news and bad news." Raimundo nodded. "The good news is as soon as you wake up, your ability to move will come back." Raimundo turned around to face the pillow once more, his eyes sparkling. "The bad news is that Mr. Joey-no-fun is going to whisk you away before you can even get to Kimiko." The pillow shrugged. "But at least she left you her number."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko glanced at the clock in her hotel room: 5:25 in the morning. Why did she have to wake up so early every day? She looked over at Keiko, who was sleeping next to her, and Mark, who had their own bed; Kimiko never questioned them.

She sighed and grabbed her bathrobe off its hook so she would be warmer when she got down stairs. As she grabbed her key card, the phone rang. Keiko and Mark stirred as Kimiko picked it up quickly, not wanting to wake them up. "Hello?" she whispered.

"I hope I didn't wake you up, Kim." Raimundo said on the other line. Kimiko suddenly was fully alert and smiled, happy Raimundo took the time to call her. "I really have to tell you something. Why are you whispering."

"Keiko and Mark." Kimiko whispered into the phone. "What do you need to tell me?" She heard Raimundo sigh on the other line.

"I can move now, Kimiko." He said. Kimiko gave out a small "Yay!" but he shushed her. "I know, I'd rather move than be paralyzed, but Joey visited me yesterday. He says I'm too irresponsible to stay her and that he's sending me to France to help "Get in shape" with his cousin." Kimiko looked down.

"Do you know how long you're going to be in France?" she asked. Raimundo shook his head sadly, forgetting he was on the phone. "Raimundo?"

"Uh, no! No, I don't know. And you are the only one besides me and Joe who do know that I'm going to France. We're leaving in a couple of minutes and I just wanted to tell you. I'll call you every day Kim." He said. Kimiko smiled.

"Me too." She whispered, and he hung up. Kimiko's eyes widened as she just reviewed the information she just received. "Keiko!" she screamed, waking both of her roommates up immediately.

"What, Kim?" Keiko yawned, a bit annoyed. Kimiko bounced onto the bed where her friend was and shook her wildly.

"Raimundo is leaving for France in a couple of minutes, and I can't let him leave! He just called me, and I don't know why I didn't try to stop him!" She shook Keiko again, "Why didn't I stop him Keiko?" a strong hand stopped her from shaking her friend.

"Calm down, Kim." Mark said. "What time did he say he was leaving for the airport?" Kimiko was getting impatient.

"NOW!" she screamed and ran out the door, not tolerating anymore of her friends sleepy behaviors. Keiko and Mark followed her out the door, swiping their robes and room keys on the way.

Kimiko didn't have time to wait for an elevator and sprinted down the stairs, followed by Mark and Keiko. "How far is the airport from here?" Kimiko asked them. "Call a limo, Keiko!" Keiko listened to her friend and dialed the service as they ran downstairs.

Rushing into limo, Kimiko screamed at the driver to go to the airport, and they were off. Mark and Keiko relaxed in their seats as Kimiko was sitting up, twitching. "You okay, Kim?" Keiko asked, reaching over to touch her friends shoulder. Kimiko swatted the hands away and asked the driver if they were almost there.

They had arrived at the airport. Kimiko dashed out of the limo before Mark and Keiko could even notice she was gone. Kimiko sprinted into the large building and towards flight 107: to France. A woman stopped Kimiko from going any further. "Whoa, miss, do you have a ticket?" Kimiko went red in the face from impatience.

"NO, I DON'T!" she screamed. "Now move!" she shoved the woman out of the way and went outside, just to catch Raimundo boarding the plane. "Raimundo!!" she screamed as loudly as she could. He looked her way and waved curiously. As she walked closer she started to yell to him, "Don't go!" Raimundo screamed back, "Why?" What was she going to tell him? She didn't have much time.

"I love you!!" she screamed back. Raimundo's eyes widened as he was slowly pushed closer to the entrance of the plane. "I love you!" Kimiko screamed again. Raimundo gave a sad smile and pointed to himself, holding up to fingers. Kimiko dropped down to her knees and put her hands to her heart, and Raimundo did the same just as he was shoved into the plane. \

Security guards grabbed Kimiko's arms and dragged her back into the air port, her hands still on her heart. Mark and Keiko spotted and ran up to her, prying her from the guards. "Kimi!" Keiko yelled at her friend, "What happened?" Kimiko looked at her friend and looked back at where she just came from.

"Keiko?" Keiko nodded. "We are so going to France."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Apologies for the long chapter! 3,929 words! (Without the intro and the conclusion skits) That's almost 4,000! Wow. Anyway, I was following what my notebook said and I didn't want to skip anything or make it shorter.

Rane: They finally meet. I thought they were going to keep missing each other. That pattern was getting annoying. (Is hit on the head by Sara)

Sara: That pattern was just fine! Anyway, please Review. I was sitting here for three and a half hours typing away in a library. I worked so hard. Please Review! Let's try to get way more than 12!! Let's beat 12, guys!

Readers: (Look up from reading) We're still not done!

Sara: Oh. And by the way, the next time you see the pillow, think of the voice of Jerry Stiller. He was George Costanza's father in _Seinfeld_, and Carries dad Arthur in the _King of Queens. _Did you know he's also Ben Stiller's Dad? I saw it on Wikipedia.

Rane: Can you all just review and shut her up? (Turns to Sara) By the way, you're updating too quickly. Create some suspense, for Christ's sake!

Sara: I don't think Christ cares how fast I update. And don't use his name in vain! (Attacks Rane with a bat) Ever! (Bops Rane) Ever! (Bops him again) Ever again!

Rane: I thought you were Jewish!

Sara: (Whacks Rane with Bat again) My family's Jewish! There is a… (Slams Rane all the way to the other side of the room) DIFFERENCE! Anyway, people, Review! (And point out any spelling mistakes. Thanks!) Review!


	15. Mark or Raimundo?

Sara: School is over! How great is this day? I just finished my advanced math final on Wednesday. (Dances) No more school, yeah! No more school, uh–huh!

Rane: You never shut up, do you?

Sara: No. Now, again, I do not want to spend time with the intro, and get straight to writing. You guys want to know what happens to Kimiko and Raimundo, don't know?

Readers: (Nod in Unison)

Sara: Good. On with the story! And don't forget to review, people. Chapter 13 got 13 reviews! What's with that?

Rane: It wasn't even that suspenseful! Wait, how did it end?

Sara: It ended with Raimundo in the ambulance and Kimiko taking Derek to the hotel to meet Mark and Keiko.

Rane: Like I said. No suspense.

Sara: On with the story! And review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mark (Derek and John) or Raimundo?**

"Joey, we can't leave for France now! As soon as we get there, I'm going back to Brazil." Raimundo stated with a huff. Joey held his face in his hands and lifted his head up, leaning back into his seat.

"Raimundo, we already discussed this. You are going to France to train with my cousin, and there is no other option for you. I'm sorry, but if you care about your career, you will listen to me." Raimundo folded his arms and dropped into his seat.

"Are you sure there is no other option?" he asked quietly. Joey shrugged.

"Not that I know of. But it's for the best Raimundo; and you will go back to Brazil eventually." Joey comforted. Raimundo gave him a questioning look as he sat up.

"What about China? When can I go back there?" Joey's eyes shifted to the floor.

"We'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko sank to her knees, "Cancelled? Are you serious?" Keiko lifted her friend up from the floor.

"Well, this sucks. I was hoping to do some shopping while we were there." Kimiko turned around to face her friend.

"Who says we're not going. This is just a setback, that's all!" she said with determination. "We'll go back to the hotel and see what tomorrow brings, right Keiko?" Keiko's head jolted up when she looked up from polishing her nails.

"Don't scare me like that, Kimi! This is a cashmere sweater, and I'm not ruining it." Mark gently grabbed her hand and left her out of the airport, beckoning Kimiko to follow.

"You're right Kimiko. Let's go back and see if we can try again later. I'm sure Raimundo will wait for you." He gave her a friendly wink. Kimiko smile and winked back playfully while Keiko looked at the both of the curiously.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" she asked. "Whatever it is, promise not to give it to me." She climbed into the limo with Mark and stuffed the nail polish back into her purse. "What do you think of this color, Markey?" she asked, showing off her nails. "It's red, the color of love." She snuggled up with her boyfriend.

"And blood." Kimiko pointed out. Keiko glared at her while the driver started up the vehicle. "So…" She started, searching for a conversation starter. "When you guys get old enough to move out, are you thinking of moving in together?" Mark and Keiko looked over at her curiously.

"Kim, that question doesn't have to be answered for at least four years. I just think it's best to enjoy the time we have together, the precious moments of our youth." Mark said, snuggling Keiko. Keiko pushed back for the Englishman.

"What does that mean? We're not going to move on in our relationship?" She asked. "What, you don't think we're going to last four years?" Keiko folded her arms. Mark bit his lip.

"I didn't mean that sweetie. I just meant that it's too early to make a decision like this." Keiko turned her and refused to talk. "Keiko!" she held her head higher. Mark turned to Kimiko, who held her hands up in defense.

"You brought it upon yourself, Markey-poo!" she said. The driver called to them from the front seat and told them they have arrived at the hotel. All three got out and walked towards the entrance, Keiko avoiding Mark whenever he tried to touch her.

"Speak to me Keiko." He pleaded. "You know I love you." Keiko simply walked into the hotel with her head held high, arms folded, and then she stopped. "What is it darling?" Mark seized his chance to speak to her. Keiko turned to Kimiko with large eyes.

"Kim, I've got a craving." She grabbed her friend by the collar and lifted her feet from the floor. "Tell Mark to get me my pills." She said.

Kimiko gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" Keiko shook her wildly and turned to her boyfriend.

"I need my friggin' pills Mark!" she screamed. "Run up to the room and get them!" Mark dashed to the elevator right after he swiped the room key from Keiko's pocket.

Kimiko turned to her friend, who was munching on her nails. "What are the pills for, Keiko?" she asked as she sat her friend down on a couch. Keiko took her hands out of her mouth and rubbed her stomach.

"They're to control my appetite, Kimiko. Do you honestly think I have this figure naturally." She continued to eat away at her nails. Kimiko rolled her eyes and gave her friend a hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Mark got out of the elevator, he spotted to boys lounging on the floor, feet spread out lazily. "What are you two lads doing in front of our room?" he asked John and Derek. John immediately sprung from his position on the floor and ran to Mark, grabbing his shirt.

"Is Kimiko here? In the hotel?" he asked as if Kimiko was an addictive drug. Mark pushed John off him and dusted himself off and walked to the door.

"Yes, she is here and she'll be up soon." John and Derek's eyes sparkled. "What the heck do you need her for?" John shrugged.

"She's my girlfriend and I should be able to see her whenever I want." Derek raised his hand to get attention.

"Me too!" he said. "Except without the 'girl' in front of the 'friend.'" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I need to get into the room before Keiko buys Burger King." Mark put the card key into the slot and grabbed Keiko's pills. He closed the door and turned around, face to face with Derek and John. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"We were planning on following you to Kimiko." Derek admitted giddily. John sighed and looked up, smiling at Mark.

Mark raised his eyebrows and shrugged, pressing the button for the elevator, the two other boys right behind him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Chicken." Keiko said in a dreamy voice, her mouth watering. "And ice cream. Oh…" Kimiko slapped her friend on the back of the head.

"Be quiet, Keiko! You're a vegetarian remember? And you don't eat dairy!" Keiko turned to her friend with large eyes.

"SO?" she asked. Kimiko shrugged and turned around, shuddering.

Mark got off the elevator with John and Derek on his tail. "Keiko, I'll give you your pills after you eat these two." He said, pointing to the duo. Keiko rolled her eyes and got herself a glass of water and downed two pills.

Kimiko suddenly got off the phone and smiled. "I just called the airport," she said excitedly, "And they have another flight to France that isn't cancelled." John and Derek looked at each other.

"You're going to leave me in Brazil?" John asked. "But I came here for you!" he eyed her. "Why are you going to France?" Derek scratched his head and Keiko whipped out her phone and started to dial for the limo company.

"Limo's here." She said as she shut her phone. She grabbed Kimiko and Mark's hands and skipped to the exit. Derek put his hand on her shoulder, interrupting Keiko's skipping. "Yes, Derek?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you." She stated simply. John walked up in front of Kimiko and took her hands.

"Me too." He said. "I don't really like Brazil anyway. The natives are a bit annoying and stereotypical." Derek shot him a glare.

"John, Derek, you can't come to France with us. Do you know what that would cost?" Everybody looked at her with a, "Why the hell do you suddenly care how much something costs?" look. "Do you see what I'm saying?" she asked them.

"Yes." Derek said. "Je vais en France!" and with that statement, he jumped into the limo. Kimiko blinked and looked at him in disbelief. "I'll pay for myself!" he said. She heard a "Me too." Behind her.

C'est la vie, Kimiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the airport, Kimiko grabbed John as the rest of her group went ahead to buy tickets. "John." She said. "I am so flattered you would fly across the world for me, but I need to tell you something." John raised an eyebrow.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kimiko gave him a sheepish look and glanced downwards. John's mouth fell open. "I flew to _Brazil _for you, Kimiko! Do you know how much that cost me?" Kimiko shrugged.

"I'll pay for it." John opened his mouth to speak. "I have a reason for this, John." She said. Keiko called to her from the line and she held up one finger. "Listen, I'm in love with somebody else." _There, I said it. _

John slapped his hand to his forehead and walked a couple of steps away, letting her words sink in. "Somebody else?" he asked. Kimiko nodded as Derek sprinted over to her.

"Kimiko, I so cannot stop thinking about you!" he said as he fell to his knees. "How you've enchanted me with something as charming and beautiful should be known to you. Be my girlfriend?"

Kimiko wanted so badly to crush his face with her foot. Why did these guys have to make loving Raimundo seem so wrong? "I'm sorry, Derek." His face fell. "The person I'm in love with is in France, and I'm going there to be with him." Derek stood up and took her hands.

"I'm still coming with you." He said. "I love you." He was shoved out of the way by John, who stole her hands.

"I love you too Kimiko and I am going to France with you." Suddenly Mark grabbed John and took Kimiko's hands and went down on one knee.

"I love you too, Kimiko!" he yelled mockingly. Derek and John kicked his gut and her fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "Owie." He squeaked.

"Flight six hundred forty-six." A woman's voice echoed through the airport. "Flight six hundred forty-six to France."

Keiko ran to the quartet and grabbed Kimiko's hand, waving five tickets in her face. "That's us!" she screamed. "Oh, this is going to be so great, Kimi. France is so glamorous, with the most sophisticated people. Isn't this going to be great?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An obese woman sat in a chair next to Kimiko and Keiko, demolishing a large bucket of saucy Buffalo wings. The sauce dripped from her face and onto her severely stained napkin, which looked like it was about to shrivel up and die. She turned to Keiko and with a French accent asked if she had ever been to France before.

Keiko shook her head rapidly and turned to Kimiko with a green face. "You're right," she breathed, "No more meat." She took one more look at the woman, "EVER."

Kimiko bopped her friends head. "Don't be so mean." She whispered. "She's just like you and me, except hungrier." Keiko looked down at her and her friends small, fragile bodies.

"I'm never eating again." She said. "I'll live on my pills." Kimiko frowned.

"That's dangerous, Keiko! You'll get sick, shrivel up and die." She glanced at the woman's napkin. "Do you want to look like that?" she said, nodding to the napkin. Keiko looked confused.

"How can I look like that when I live on pills?" she asked, turning to her friend. Kimiko grabbed her head and turned it around again.

"The napkin, Keiko!" Keiko frowned.

"That's a napkin, Kimi. Be realistic."

With Mark, John, and Derek, things tended to be less peaceful. "I'm trying to go to sleep!" John growled. "Can you open the peanuts already and stop that damn cackling?" Derek shoved John and continued to struggle with the bag.

"It won't open!" he explained. He dropped it into John's lap. "You try opening them. John grudgingly opened one eye and ripped open the bag and gave it to Derek. He thanked him and started to chew loudly, which caused John to attack him.

Mark watch in amusement and closed his eyes peacefully, listening to his CD player which he strategically brought with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nighttime dropped upon the group very quickly. Kimiko and Keiko used each other as pillows while John's stomach was a pillow for Derek's head, which fell during the middle of the flight. Mark sat upright in his chair, listening to Highway to Hell.

Keiko cracked open one eye and checked her watch. She nudged Kimiko and got up from her seat, leaning over to her friend from the aisle. "I want to check with the people to see when we're going to land." Kimiko stuck her face against the small window and blinked.

"I see lights." She looked at Keiko. "Go check if they belong to French people." She yawned. Keiko nodded and carefully strode through a curtain, which a stewardess pushed her back through.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but please do not try to get back here. We are going to land in France very soon." Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I want to know." She whispered so she wouldn't wake people up, "Exactly how soon?" The stewardess checked her watch and looked up at Keiko.

"We should land in about half an hour. We'll make an announcement, Okay little girl?" Keiko allowed her head to be patted, and watched the woman disappear behind the curtain. She walked back to Kimiko and told her what she gathered.

"Oh, that's good." She said, "Because I'm getting impatient. I really want to see him!" Keiko smiled and hugged her friend.

"I hope you and Rai will soon have what me and Mark have." She glanced at the blonde, sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising up and down. Keiko checked to see if anybody was looking and removed his earphones and stroked his hair softly. "I love you." She whispered sweetly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everybody struggled to get off the plane while half asleep. The staff helped everybody get off safely. Keiko and Kimiko squealed and they took the three boys and led them into Paris. "Isn't this wonderful?" Kimiko asked.

Mark, Derek and John grumbled a response and yawned loudly in unison. Keiko rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mark, who tiredly reached an arm around her shoulder. Kimiko couldn't help but be a tiny bit jealous of their relationship. "Keiko, could you call ahead to a hotel? Ask if they could reserve the presidential suite." Derek and John beamed. "And ask for the suite next to it."

Keiko listened to her friend and called a hotel. The person who answered could only speak French, which was obvious to everybody because Keiko was screaming into the phone with terrible pronunciation, "Je ne parle pas Français!" Kimiko swiped the phone from her hand and told the poor hotel clerk what rooms they wanted in French. She tossed the phone back to Keiko, who caught it in her purse.

"Where's the hotel, Keiko?" Keiko shrugged. Kimiko sighed and hailed a cab, "Do you remember the name at least?" Keiko nodded proudly.

"Saint James & Albany!" she yelled, and the taxi driver took off. "This cab smells much better than the ones they have in Japan." She observed and sniffed the cab thoroughly. "Ce taxi odeurs magnifique!" she called to the driver. Derek and Kimiko took turns giving her a, "Are you stupid?" look.

"Odeurs is referring to a certain smell, not how something smells. What you said makes no sense." Keiko shrugged and said she learned something was wrong since the driver started laughing.

"You know what, Kimi? Not everybody is as great with the language as you are." Derek said as her put her arm around her. Kimiko smiled and gently picked up his arm and placed it on his lap.

"Nous sommes arrivés." The driver told them. Everybody climbed out as Kimiko paid the driver. Keiko admired the hotel and shook Kimiko excitedly as she climbed out.

"It's gorgeous!" she said. "Let's go! I can't wait to see our room!" Keiko ran to the front of the desk and smiled at the clerk strangely. The clerk smiled back nervously as the rest of the group walked up. "Room Key, please!" she demanded. The clerk, who fortunately understood English and was not the same one she spoke to on the phone, asked for their ID's (In English). Keiko took out her ID while Kimiko took out hers. The clerk expected them and decided that they were honest and gave them the room keys.

Keiko squealed and dashed to the elevator while admiring the beautiful interior of the hotel. "I cannot wait to see our room!" she squeaked as the rest of them stepped into the elevator.

Keiko was the first one out of the elevator, sprinting down the hall to their room. Jamming the key into the lock, she opened the door and stood there. "Kimiko…" she said quietly as her friend walked over to her. Keiko was tearing as she walked in. "Look at our room!"

The room was absolutely huge. It contained many twists and turns which led to larger portions of the room. Keiko raced around it to see how many rooms it had and what they were. Kimiko and Mark merely dropped into some chairs and Derek and John fought to see who would open their door. "Move over, loser!" John screamed.

"I was here first!" Derek yelled.

"Says you!" Kimiko rolled her eyes and lazily got out of her chair and opened the door to a bedroom.

"Are you and Mark going to sleep in the same room?" she yelled to Keiko, who poked her head out from a bathroom.

"No." Mark called. "Keiko kicks in her sleep." Keiko shrugged.

"This room has two beds." Kimiko pointed out. "I'm not insisting or anything." She said defensively.

"She snores, remember Kim?" Kimiko laughed and remembered their first night in Brazil where she almost suffocated Keiko with a pillow because she started to snore so loud. "How many bedrooms are there?" he asked. Kimiko shrugged.

"Three!" Keiko squeaked. "We'll all sleep alone in our nice, huge beds." And with that, she raced off to go to sleep. "Good night Mark and Kimi!"

"Good night!" Mark called.

"Bonsoir!" Kimiko yelled. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning Mark." Mark just shrugged and went to his bedroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A soft knocking interrupted Kimiko's sleep. "Come in." she yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Mark opened the door and slowly tip-toed into her room and sat on her bed. He simply smiled, "Can I help you?" Kimiko asked.

Mark sighed and looked at her quickly, and then looked away. "You and Keiko are both going to murder me when I say this." He gulped and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked. Mark looked up at her and smiled again. A couple years ago that smile would have melted her, but Kimiko was over Mark now. She continued to marvel at his looks, but right now she couldn't see a thing. "Why don't you tell Keiko first? Shouldn't she know before me?" Mark let out a small chuckle.

"If I wanted to die faster, telling her would be the way to go." His hand crept over to hers and grabbed it gently. "Kimi, I love Keiko, and I'm not lying." He paused and looked down again. Kimiko watched the silhouette's head move around annoyingly often and blinked.

"Can you look in my direction when you talk?" she asked. Mark chuckled again and looked up at her.

"The thing is Kimiko," he stared at her hard and never took his eyes off hers for a second, "I love you." Kimiko backed away immediately and took a pillow, trying to fend the English boy off.

"This isn't funny Mark." She said. "Go back to sleep." Mark sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't control these feelings. It's not like I'm bored with Keiko or anything, but it's just, you know, ever since I saw you I liked you. Please, Kimiko, I'm sure Keiko won't be too mad." Kimiko backed away until she couldn't anymore.

"Mark, Keiko loves you more than anything. How can you do this to her?" Mark sighed angrily.

"Kimiko, seven years is a long time to be in love with somebody. I just felt it was time to tell you." Kimiko didn't say anything. "And I know we're here for Raimundo, who I don't have anything against, but I really just want to know your answer."

"To what?" Mark smiled again (A/N: Just so you know, Kimiko can't see him smiling because it's dark. Just a head's up!).

"I want to be with you more than anyone else. I know this sounds childish, like the ways Derek and John put it, and I really don't want to say it." He looked at her and tried to see if she knew what he meant.

Kimiko was horrified. _He wants me to be his girlfriend. Mark? The Boy I had undying love for for six years? _ She thought quietly while Mark waited. _But there's Raimundo and Keiko and… but… I don't know. _"I can't decide." She finally said.

She had dreamed of this moment for years, but what about Raimundo? She had easily let John go and broke his heart, but Mark was making this too hard for her. Derek and John knew she wasn't interested, but could she lead Raimundo on like that? The question was clear: Mark or Raimundo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: HAH! I bet you didn't know that was coming, did you? (Folds arms with triumph) I am awesome!

Rane: (Reading) What the hell? But Keiko! Raimundo! (Points to Sara accusingly) This is way too Soap-Opera-ish!

Sara: Soap Opera's have like, no humor.

Rane: (Doesn't really watch Soap Opera's so wouldn't know) Whatever. Review people!

Sara: Yes! Oh, and guess what! I'm updating Kiss Among Reindeer soon! I never discontinue a story!

Rane: What are you talking about? What about the Yu Yu Hakusho stories?

Sara: (Blinks) Yeah, I might delete those. Review!! Let's get 14 Reviews! YEAH!


	16. Breakfast in Bed: Courtesy of Keiko

Sara: Hey all! Don't forget to check out the information of "Models are Overrated" on my profile. Of course, now I have to update the OC Section.

Rane: You know, when I said suspense, I didn't mean like 3 days. You have to make them wait longer! LONGER! (Is his in the head by a stick) Who threw that?

Angry mob of impatient readers: GET HIM! (Run after ran with torches and sticks)

Rane: J'AIDER! J'AIDER! (Runs away)

Sara: Don't forget to Review! And don't forget about Kiss among Reindeer also! I updated it. (Thinks) What else… Oh yeah! Write long reviews and criticize! I'll respond to them! And review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raimundo glanced at his watch impatiently, "Joe, shouldn't we be in France by now?" Joey blinked.

"You have a point there." He stood up and twisted around, "YO! When are we arriving in France?" he screamed at an unfortunate stewardess. The girl trembled when she turned towards Joey.

She held up one finger, "Un moment." She assured him, and rushed to talk to the pilot. Joey sighed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. The girl hurried back through the door and went up to Joey. "There is, um…" she paused, "As you say, a delay, monsieur." She bowed. "Désolé!" and she ran back through a curtain.

Raimundo stared at Joey with wide eyes, "Delay?" he got up from his seat and shoved his own face up against the window. It was pouring rain outside, and he spotted multiple strikes of lighting. "Is this a joke? I don't see any reason for a friggin' delay." Joey looked out the window also.

"Huh. Well, Raimundo, they wouldn't stop flying just for a little rain. I suppose they have their reasons." Raimundo folded his arms and fell back into his seat.

"This is what happens when we don't take the jet. I knew going to the _airport," _he said 'airport' as if it was a curse word, "was a horrible idea." Joey shrugged.

"What's done is done, Rai. I can't do anything to help you." Feedback suddenly filled the plane. Joey covered his ears until it faded. A man was heard clearing his throat.

"Due to some harsh winds and other difficulties, we cannot land in France as scheduled. In a couple of minutes we will be landing in the Luxembourg-Findel International Airport." Raimundo buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it. Luxemburg; that country is so far away from France! We'll never get there." Joey blinked and took out a map from a backpack he took with him.

"Actually Raimundo, Luxemburg is right next to France. If we wanted to, we could walk across the border." He pondered on that thought for a moment, "Actually, I don't know if that is true. European security is very tight these days."

Raimundo stood up and walked into the aisle with Joey. "Can we just catch another plane to France?" Joey stepped off the plane and continued to walk with Raimundo.

"Actually, I believe we can just catch a bus to Hettange-Grande." Raimundo blinked.

"I thought we had a hotel reservation is Paris, Joe." Joey shrugged and whipped out his cell phone.

"I'll just call me cousin and tell her to meet us there." He dialed the phone and put it to his ear, listening to the soft ringing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mark sighed, "You can't decide?" Kimiko frowned and looked down. "Are you sure? Maybe I can help you decide faster." He gently tilted her chin so she was looked up at him, and he pressed his lips against hers.

Kimiko's eyes snapped open when she finally realized what she was doing. Pulling away quickly, Kimiko jumped off her bed, taking her pillow with her. "How can you do this to Keiko?" she whispered as her voice broke. "She's my best friend," she licked a warm tear from her lip, "and she could have done better." Kimiko found Mark's chin and grabbed it firmly, striking him across the face.

The English boy rubbed his sore cheek as Kimiko slammed the door to her own room. She quietly traveled across the suite, listening to Keiko's obnoxious snoring, making her feel guilty. She found the door and opened it gently before Mark could follow her.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Kimiko fell to her knees and started to sob. She crawled over to the door next to her and knocked on it heavily, clutching her pillow.

Derek opened the door curiously and saw Kimiko down on the floor, crying. "Kimi!" he whispered loudly. He helped her up and John slowly rose from his bed.

"Kimiko?" he questioned as he saw the tears. "What happened?" Kimiko was too broken to speak, and fell down onto the empty bed that belonged to Derek. "Are you alright?" John asked as he strode over to her.

Kimiko embraced John and started to breathe loudly, "Can I sleep here?" she asked quietly, the crying almost making her request incomprehensible. Derek stroked her hair and looked at John with the same, "Do you know what's wrong?" face he shared.

"Sure." Derek told her soothingly. Kimiko nodded and crawled into Derek's bed lazily and started to snore softly almost immediately. John and Derek suddenly looked at each other, horrified.

"You're sleeping on the floor, dude." John suddenly said. Derek folded his arms and glanced at John's empty bed. He shoved John out of his way as he sprinted over to the bed and into it. "No!" John whispered angrily. "Get out!" Derek stuck his tongue out at the poor Chinese boy.

"Not a chance." He responded, snuggling in comfortably and closing his eyes. John refused to sleep on the floor and climbed into the bed, purposely shoving Derek so he would almost fall out.

Derek kicked his roommate, "Get out, dude. I won't be able to sleep with you there!" John frowned and kicked him back.

"It's my bed; you get out." Derek huffed.

"Well, I gave my bed to Kimiko! Don't I deserve some recognition?" John tried desperately to push the other boy out of his bed. Derek grabbed the table between the two beds so he would prevent being pushed out.

"Get out, man!"

"No you!" Derek yelled.

Kimiko slowly got up as the boys argued and clonked both their heads together and punched them both in the stomach. "You both shut up or your sleeping in the hall." And with those words, all three of them rested (or tried) peacefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keiko woke up groggily and smacked her lips together repeatedly, climbing out of bed. She swiped a robe from a hook and put it on lazily, opening her room door to invade breakfast, expecting Mark and Kimiko to be up already.

Keiko skipped down some stairs and into the kitchen, where her two roommates were nowhere to be found. Glancing at the clock, the time was 9:07am; way later than Kimiko and Mark usually woke up. "Kimiko?" she called loudly, "Markey?" she skipped over to her boyfriend's room and found his head buried under his pillow. "Mark?" she gently lifted up the pillow, which revealed a mess of blonde hair.

She giggled and jumped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him and smelling his hair. "You smell good," she laughed as she adjusted her head so she would be more comfortable on his back. "Do you want me to start breakfast? Kimiko isn't up yet either."

Mark yawned loudly and sat up, causing Keiko to let go. She giddily hugged him again and jumped off the bed. "So, let's go to breakfast downstairs. I don't want to wake Kimi up." Mark shifted his gaze to the bedspread.

"Could you bring some food up here, Keiko? I'm not feeling too good." Keiko gasped and her right hand flew to his forehead.

"You poor baby!" she cooed. "You stay right here, and I'll whip up something in the kitchen." Her smile faded slightly as she walked to the door, "But first I have to figure out how to cook." She shrugged, "I'll ask Kimi!" and with those words she skipped out of the room.

"Kimi!" she called as she walked down the hallway. "Come out, sleepy-head! I need help with breakfast!" Keiko poked her head into the doorway and furrowed her eyebrows. She sighed and went back to Mark's room and leaned against the doorframe, "Sweetie, do you know where Kimi is?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"He kissed you?" Derek asked in disbelief. "What an ass! I thought he was with Keiko." Kimiko shrugged.

"It was weird. I mean, I had a crush on him for the longest time, but I mean, it wasn't anything serious." She told them. John scratched his head.

"Are you going to tell her? You know, your friend Keiko?" Kimiko shook her head rapidly.

"Why? She has a definite right to know. I mean, her boyfriend just pledged his undying love to you." Derek told her. Kimiko slapped his arm playfully.

"He didn't 'pledge his undying love', Derek." Derek shrugged as John leaned closer to Kimiko. All three of them sat on Kimiko's (Formerly Derek's bed) bed, listening to why she came into their room last night.

"So what happened after he told you?" John asked curiously. "Did he try something, or did you just walk out right away?" A frown played along the Japanese girl's lips.

"Well, he kissed me, like I told you, and then I slapped him."

"Ouch!" the two boys said together. "That had got to hurt." John smiled. Kimiko laughed and smiled again.

"Yeah, I guess he had it coming." She giggled.

"Who had what coming?" Keiko stood in the doorway, waving a keycard. "I asked the clerk-dude for a spare." She strode into the room and hopped onto the bed. "So," she started, smiling, "What am I missing breakfast for that is so interesting?" Kimiko frowned and tried to make up something.

"I was just… you know…telling them about that time in the restaurant!" Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"What restaurant?" Kimiko twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip.

"The one you took… Mark too! And me and Raimundo, you know, last month?" Keiko thought for a moment and snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that restaurant adorable?" Kimiko nodded absent-mindedly.

"So, anyway," Kimiko got off the bed and Keiko followed her, "What did you need me for?" Keiko smiled.

"I was wondering what you were doing out of bed." Her stomach emitted a loudly grumbling noise. "And I need somebody to cook me breakfast so I don't need to eat the shit downstairs." Kimiko laughed and patted her friends back.

"Sure," she turned her head as she walked to the door, "Thanks again guys." She said, addressing Derek and John.

"No problem!" they replied in unison. Kimiko and Keiko walked out the door, and John sunk bank into his bed as Derek raided the room's refrigerator.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Also Kimi," Keiko started, sitting at the dining room table, "I won't be able to find Raimundo as quickly as I did back in Brazil. Joey keeps changing the password to his schedule. Kimiko flipped an egg in the skillet she played with.

"Are eggs considered Dairy, Keiko?" she asked as she slid the egg onto a piece of toast. Keiko looked up from the newspaper she was reading and thought for a moment.

"I don't… think so. No." she shook her head. "No, they're not. Now give me the jack or I'll fight you for it." Kimiko suppressed a giggle and slid the plate over to Keiko, who devoured her breakfast hungrily. "Do you know what's wrong with Mark?" she asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko sat down at the table and poked at her bacon. Keiko sighed and leaned her elbow on the table so she could support her head. "Hey, hey!" Kimiko scolded, poking Keiko's elbow with her fork. "No elbows on the table!" Keiko glared and grudgingly took her elbow off the table.

"Anyway, Markey says he isn't feeling too good. Do you think you could make something for him, too?" The bacon about to go into Kimiko's mouth fell back onto her plate.

"Sure, Keiko!" she smiled, "But wouldn't he want something from you, the girl he loves most?" Keiko giggled and gulped down the last of her one-eyed Jack.

"You know, Kimi," she said with her mouth full, "You are absolutely right. I'll make him a breakfast in bed she'll never forget!" She got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed an egg, suddenly stopping. "Kimi?" she turned to her friend.

"A breakfast from the heart doesn't require help." Kimiko said warmly, "Mark will love whatever you serve him." Keiko smiled and three the eggs into a skillet, watching it splatter. She picked at the egg shells that remained, frowning.

"Kimi?" Kimiko shook her head and went back to her room, quietly snickering. Keiko shrugged and turned up the heat and got out the pack of bacon and the toaster. "_He's going to love me_…" she sang, "_And my breakfast, doo… doo… doo…… too!!_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raimundo sniffed the air disgustedly, "This bus smells horrible. Why couldn't we just take a plane to Paris?" Joey paused and rubbed Raimundo's head.

"I do not know, Raimundo. That was an option; why didn't you suggest it before?" Raimundo bopped Joey's head and traveled to the seat across from him so he faced his agent.

"Are we going to get to Paris someday, I hope?" Joey laughed.

"Of course! My cousin will get you there, and I'll leave you in her capable hands." He smiled as Raimundo's eyes grew wide.

"You're leaving me with her? But I have never even met the woman!" Joey shrugged.

"What does that have to do with it? Trust me Raimundo, this girl will get you so much more publicity than I could have hoped to accomplish with you." Raimundo slapped his forehead.

"Why is publicity so important with you? I just model so I can support me and my family. Most of my siblings are too young to help my mother out financially. It's Nora, Mom, and Dad…"

"Your aunts Cecile, Dacia, Rosamundo, and uncles Aquiles, Orestes, and Christoforo…"

"Against the world! Don't you see Joe? I have to model!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Admit it, Raimundo. You love the attention." Raimundo looked down. "Come on, Rai, being the center of attention is your hobby."

Raimundo gave his friend a sheepish grin, "Yeah, you've got a point."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sara: Sorry about the short-ness! I wasn't planning on Raimundo landing in Luxembourg!

Rane: What the hell is a one-eyed Jack?

Sara: Look it up! Review, people! And read my profile! Also, I updated Kiss among Reindeer, so review that too! Or I will never update! (Laughs evilly)

Rane: Whoa. Oh, and if you want to IM her, ask for the screen name so she'll quit talking to me!

Sara: Yeah, even though I'm never on. That's the trouble with not having internet at home. AND only one computer in the library will let me have AIM.

Rane: And the readers care about his because…? (Is stomped upon)

Sara: Review! Or I will never update!

Rane: (From floor) Yeah, like that will happen!

Sara: SHUSH! REVIEW!


	17. Who the hell? What the hell? Go to hell

Sara: (Angry) 6 Reviews. 6 REVIEWS (Turns to readers) only six reviews? What happened to 13 reviews?

Readers who reviewed: (Hold hands up in defense) We reviewed!

Readers who didn't review: (Walk away slowly)

Sara: Well, even though I'm very mad, I will update anyway. But first, there are 34 people who have this story on their alerts. THIRTY-FOUR. And I don't mean to be a review bitch or anything, but thirty-four!! I have no choice (Because I worked hard on chapter 16!) but to name them all, and I want you all to know, I KNOW you should have reviewed. Or at least most of you, who will read this list:

1. 2hyper4life

2. Calistar Heir

3. CherryBlossom2

4. Child of Art and Darkness

5. DarkDragon X13

6. Darkness-Chill

7. DemonDaughter

8. Devils chic

9. Elemental Warrior

10. FaerieDreamzGurl

11. Gogglehead Lover

12. Hylian Medli

13. Kimiko-Pedrosa

14. Klooqy

15. Moody1656

16. MoonShine101

17. Silent Whisperer

18. SleepySuki

19. SnowCharms

20. Spottedstar106

21. ThieveingLegend

22. Tsukiyama Koboyashi

23. bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa

24. demonhottie6

25. dragon of spirits

26. iRebel

27. monko25

28. moon chalice

29. nickygirl

30. silverblade919

31. sutaaretto

32. thelovablechelsea

33. windflame

34. zestychicken2

Sara: Now I want to thank the wonderful people who did review and reply to them, if I didn't already:

SnowCharms: Yeah, he plan failed without… fail. She's going to find Raimundo eventually, just you wait!

Zestychicken2: You'll get your wish. And you will also find out why she didn't tell her. I have my reasons… (Cackles)

Spottedstar106: I did update! Yay! (Throws Confetti)

RaixKim4eva: I have 4 words for you: Thank you for Reviewing! And don't get cranky!

rAiKiMlOver455673: Yeah! I updated! Let's party! (Grabs raikim and starts dancing wildly)

2hyper4life: Thank you so much! I love both my stories too! And just between you and me because you're probably the only one who's going to read this, I have another story that's going to come out soon. PM if you want details (Winks).

Thank you so much for reviewing!! Now enjoy the story!!

Rane: WAIT! I didn't get to say anything! (Is glared at by everybody) Okay, go ahead.

Sara: Review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko skipped down the hall towards Mark's room. She lightly tapped on the door while balancing a tray with her other hand, "Markey! I made you a homemade breakfast!" she giddily turned the knob and opened the door, smiling at the pitiful-looking blonde boy lying in bed.

"Hey Keiko." he greeted weakly. "Is that for me?" he asked, nodding towards the tray she was holding. Keiko smiled and happily dropped the tray down on his bed, which gave Mark a better view of what he was supposed to eat.

"I know it isn't what you would call gourmet," she began, "But it took me almost an hour to make; and I can't wait to watch you eat it!" Mark nodded miserably and looked down at his eggs, which contained countless pieces of eggshells; the bacon was completely black and looked like strips of tar; and a pretty assortment of plastic fruit.

Mark smiled and gently grabbed a piece of bacon, immediately dropping it. Keiko cocked her head, "Hot." He whispered, pushing the tray away. "You know what, Keiko? I'm not that hungry, really. Do you think you could put it over on that desk, and I'll eat it later?" Keiko's smile dropped and she nodded.

"Sure sweetie." She sniffed quietly, "You don't have to eat if you don't want to." She wiped a tear from her eye and threw the tray on the desk, and ran out of the room. Kimiko blinked curiously as Keiko ran by and walked into Mark's room.

"What's the matter with you, making Keiko cry? Don't you have any shame?" Mark sighed.

"I just told her I wasn't hungry, Kim. She got offended, I guess, and she left." Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me. You told her about last night, didn't you?" Mark shook his head. Kimiko spotted Keiko's breakfast and walked over to it, "She got upset because you told her that you would die if you ate this?"

"Kimiko, I know you're mad at me, but can't we still be friends without you insulting me every other minute?" Kimiko immediately put her attention towards the British boy.

"Can we still be friends?" she repeated. "You hit on me, Mark. You _kissed _me; and Keiko was in the other room! How can you even think about me forgiving you?" Mark's eyes went wide as he ducked under the covers. Kimiko turned around to see Keiko standing in the doorway. She stomped towards Mark and ripped off the blanket, throwing it across the room.

"Is this true, Mark?" she asked loudly, her voice noticeably breaking. Mark simply stared at his sheets, "Is it!?" she screamed and grabbed Marks collar, forcing him to stare into her eyes, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you cheating bastard." She sneered as she threw his head back onto the bed.

"I thought you loved me." Keiko bit her lip, tears dropping onto the rug, "but I've been wrong about things before." Kimiko slowly walked over to Keiko and gave her a hug from behind. Keiko quickly accepted the hug and stormed out of the room.

Mark hopped out of his bed swiftly and followed the two girls, "Keiko! I'm sorry; I really do love you." Keiko buried her head in her hands and looked up, her face a deep shade of red.

"Don't you say one more word, you fucking British whore. And let me tell you something: the only reason you're saying that is because she, "she pointed to Kimiko, "rejected your sorry ass!" Keiko then turned her heel and stomped towards the exit.

"Keiko…"

"Just shut up. I'm going to the airport to schedule your flight back to England." Mark's mouth dropped open. "Have great life." And with those three words, Keiko swung open the door and stormed out, Kimiko right behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo gladly hopped off the bus, swinging his suitcase merrily, "So, where's this cousin of yours? She's supposed to meet us here, right Joe?" Joey rubbed Raimundo's head like he was a stupid child, and smiled.

"Be impatient, my friend. She told me she couldn't wait to meet you; did you know she used to be a supermodel herself?" Raimundo sighed.

"Yeah, Joe; only every other second of that bus ride." Joey suddenly grabbed Raimundo's shoulders and shook his client.

"There she is Raimundo," he said, turning his around. "Now take this number and call me whenever you need anything." He stuffed a piece of paper into his hand, confusing Raimundo.

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Joey laughed.

"Of course not, Raimundo! Why do you think I'm leaving you with her?" a strong, burly woman approached them. She was tall and had a large mane of sparkling blonde hair that sat on her shoulders.

"Come, Raimundo." She said sternly with a thick French accent. "We have work to do." She looked over at her cousin, "Nice to see you again Joey." Joey smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Genevieve." He patted Raimundo's head and began to walk away, "Don't forget to call me, Raimundo!" he called and sprinted away.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo yelled so his friend could hear him.

"I have to catch a train!" was the last words he heard from his agent.

"Why doesn't he take a plane?" Genevieve asked. Raimundo shrugged.

"He likes to overlook things like that." Genevieve nodded as she tugged on the models hand.

"Right, Raimundo. Now come with me and we shall make you into, as you say in English, a supermodel." Raimundo sighed and held the woman's hand as she dragged him into a long limo. "Now we go to Paris from here." Raimundo sighed and slid back into his chair, whipping out his phone. "What are you doing?"

Raimundo listened to the ringing on the other line, "Calling my friend." Genevieve shrugged and sunk into her seat and began to snore loudly. The ringing ceased as somebody picked up the phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hello?" Mark answered. Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Hey, Mark. Is Kimiko with you?"

"No." he answered simply. "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" Raimundo bit his lip, "Do you know where she went?"

"No." Mark answered again. "Bye."

"Wait!" Mark growled. "Do you think you could tell her I called?" Mark sighed and looked around the room, checking if Kimiko noticed her cell phone and came back.

"Sure thing, Raimundo." And he hung up before Raimundo could protest. The cell phone's screen returned to its original background. Mark pressed the button for "Menu" and pressed "Calls." "Saturday, June 28, Raimundo called." He said aloud as he pressed the delete button. "No he didn't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko stepped out of the elevator, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry, Keiko." Kimiko apologized. Keiko sighed and wrapped her arm around her friend.

"You didn't do anything, Kimi. And I'm so glad that you were screaming at him, or I would have never heard you and broke up with that back-stabbing, cheating prick." Kimiko shrugged.

"Definitely." Kimiko suddenly snapped her fingers, "I just forgot that I have his number programmed into my cell." Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Mark be in your cell?" Kimiko shook her head.

"Raimundo is. Why didn't we just call him as soon as we got to Paris?" Keiko shrugged and urged her friend to call the Brazilian. Kimiko smiled and reached into her purse. "That's funny."

"What?" Kimiko took her purse of her shoulder and dug through the contents, unsatisfied.

"My cell phone isn't in here. I must've left it in the hotel room with Mark." Keiko sighed.

"Well, I'm not going up there with you. I don't want to see his face again." Kimiko scratched her head.

"You're right, I'll go up there without you." She stopped and thought for a moment. "No, I'll call John and tell him to get it." Keiko laughed and handed Kimiko her cell phone and watched her friend dial the number.

"I wish every time I visited another continent a boy fell at my feet. Four is the magic number, isn't it?"

"I would rather not count Mark as one." Kimiko said as she put the phone to her ear, "John? Yeah, could you do me a favor? Yes, I know you love me; listen, be a friend and go get me cell phone from my room? Mark should still be there and open the door for you. You're the best! Bye!" Kimiko flipped the cell phone closed and handed it back to her friend. "Let's wait."

Keiko sighed and grabbed a newspaper from a nearby rack and sat down on a couch. "Oh my gosh! Kimiko, check this out!" Kimiko flopped over onto the couch next to her friend and peered over at the headline.

"Super Model lands in Luxembourg." She read aloud. "This is about Raimundo."

Raimundo and Genevieve walked in through the doors of the hotel and asked the clerk for the room keys. Keiko and Kimiko dug their heads into the newspaper as the duo waited for the elevator.

John stepped out of the elevator. "Hey Rai." Raimundo nodded in his direction subconsciously and stepped into the elevator. "Wait. Raimundo?" Before the elevator closed completely Raimundo got a good look at who said his name.

"What the hell? John?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Sorry for the shortness again. I hadn't written many ideas down, but I did know something like this had to happen at the end.

Rane: That sucked. Make it longer next time!

Sara: (Shrugs) Okay, I have to wrap this up because I'm in a library with air conditioning, and its freakishly cold. Review! Remember the intro!

Rane: Review! (Shivers)


	18. Together, and at the Price of What?

Rane: OH MY GOD!

Sara: Hey! I'm supposed to speak first!

Rane: (Still in Shock) OH MY GOD!

Sara: (Taps foot) Are you done yet?

Rane: (Turns to Sara briefly) No; one more. OH MY GOD! I'm done.

Sara: Care to tell us why you kept saying, "Oh my god?"

Rane: You enabled anonymous reviews! Out of the… since you were nine… what three years?

Sara: Pretty much.

Rane: Out of the three years you have been here, you have like, never done this! Ever!

Sara: I –

Rane: EVER! (Sara taps foot) I'm finished.

Sara: Well, this took up most of the intro. (Sighs) I guess all I have to do now is to thank you all for the reviews, and to tell you (The readers) to review!

Rane: YEAH! You got like, 11 reviews like you wanted.

Sara: (Nods) Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review my precious readers! (Gasps) I almost forgot! (Smugly) Thanks Rane.

Rane: What'd I do?

Sara: Don't forget to read my newest story, **Not even acting the Dream.** And don't forget about **Kiss Among Reindeer! **My Xiaolin Showdown stories are slowly taking over my Yu Yu Hakusho ones. Soon there will be none left…

Yusuke: You evil – (Fades into non-existence)

Sara: Enjoy the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Finally Together – And at the Price of what?**

_(A relationship, two continents, and two hopeless fan-boys)_

"Okay Raimundo, here is the deal. First we…" Genevieve was cut off my Raimundo.

"I swear I just saw John downstairs!" He stroked his chin. "What the hell is he doing in Paris?" Genevieve folded her arms and tapped her foot, patiently waiting for Raimundo to cease his pondering.

"I don't think you will have any time for friends, Raimundo." Raimundo frowned and looked at the large woman.

"Why not?" Genevieve bopped his head.

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, when we get to the hotel room, you will soon meet with a well-recognized television celebrity, whose show you will be guest-starring on."

"Who…"

"Uh-uh! Let me finish. I have then lined up a couple of fashion shows through out the week, including three tomorrow, and some commercial auditions." Genevieve stopped talking.

"Are you finished?" She whacked the backside of his head.

"No, I wasn't. You also have a couple of get-togethers with some other celebrities, and make sure to act on your best behavior, you got me?" Raimundo kept his mouth closed, not wanting to risk being hit again. "Raimundo, savvy?" he blinked.

"What?"

"Do you follow what I am telling you?" she asked slowly, obviously mocking him. Raimundo nodded and the elevator opened. The two of them stepped out and Genevieve grabbed his hand, knowing he was planning to dash back into the elevator. "The girl you are meeting – the celebrity – is my cousins daughter; Joey's niece. He is very proud of her."

"Yeah, I can tell. He was always mentioning her." Genevieve dragged Raimundo around a corner, revealing a pretty blonde girl standing in front of the door to the room. She spotted them and shook Raimundo's hand.

"Hey Raimundo, I'm Chikino Sanchez. Have we met?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko gave John a curious look. "What are you babbling about, John? I told you not to speak to yourself in public." John rolled his eyes and snatched the newspaper for both girls.

"I just saw Raimundo go into that elevator." He said, pointing to the alleged elevator. Keiko stole the newspaper back from John.

"You're hallucinating." She concluded, and continued reading. "Raimundo is in Luxembourg; his flight encountered a detour." John slapped his forehead and pushed down the front of the newspaper so Keiko and Kimiko were looking at him instead of the story.

"I'm not lying! I just saw him go in there!" Kimiko sighed.

"How come you saw him stroll on by and we didn't?" John, enraged, grabbed the newspaper once more and ripped it in half.

"You didn't see him because you were to busy reading this stupid thing!" Keiko frowned and got up, her face a couple of inches away from John's. He backed away slowly and focused his attention on Kimiko. "Go call him Kimiko, and ask what hotel he's at." Kimiko shrugged and opened her phone and started to dial.

"Saint James and Albany, right?" Keiko nodded as Kimiko put the phone to her ear. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Raimundo!" she greeted excitedly. "How are…"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, because I'm not here right now. Leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you." _Beep. _Kimiko frowned and closed her phone. "Machine." She mumbled.

"Since we don't have any proof, we'll just assume John is lying." Keiko arranged. John gave her an annoyed glare.

"Look, just because…" he was stopped short when somebody stepped out of the elevator. Keiko sat back down and sunk down into her seat, folding her arms. Kimiko seized half of the newspaper from John and hid her face.

"Keiko, please don't be mad at me." Mark pleaded. Keiko's face went red as she stood up, her hands balling into fists.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be, you lying, cheating asshole!" she screamed, causing many guests relaxing in the lobby to look her way.

"I love you, Keiko." He advanced another step, but Keiko prevented him from going any further.

"We went over this. I have arranged your flight back to England, because I never want to see you again!" her scream contained so much anger that she started coughing, and a rather large piece of phlegm attached itself to Mark's shoe.

Mark looked down at his shoe and frowned. He looked around swiftly and wiped the phlegm on John's pant leg. "Please give me another chance, Keiko. I followed you here all the way from Japan! I have hopped from China to Brazil to France, all because I wanted to be with you the whole entire time."

For a second she almost bought that. "Then prove to me that you weren't just following Kimiko." Kimiko sunk lower in her seat, raising the scrap of newspaper higher. Mark shifted his gaze to the floor.

"I don't know how." Keiko took that confession as an admit to defeat. She put her hands on her hips and raised her arm and pointed to the exit.

"I don't to see your face again, you back-stabbing, English bastard. Go back to hell where you belong." Mark slowly dragged his feet to the door.

"I'll keep calling!" he persisted.

"And I'll call the police." Keiko countered. "Make sure to remember that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No, No! We haven't met." Raimundo nervously tugged on his collar. "Is it getting hot in here?" Genevieve rolled her eyes and jammed the card key into its lock.

"Come inside, you two. I'm sure you guys would like to bond before you go onto the set." Raimundo nodded and walked into the room at the same time as Chikino, making his arm rub against hers. He shuddered and stumbled into a coffee table. "Great, sit there. I'll go make some tea." Genevieve walked into the kitchen and left the two teenagers alone.

Chikino dropped onto the couch and folded her legs. "So, Raimundo how's Paris?" Raimundo sat down on the opposite couch.

"Actually I just got here an hour ago. Truthfully the only thing I've seen in Paris is the inside of my limo and this hotel." Chikino laughed half-heartedly.

"You are so funny!" she commented as she switched couches. "Are you sure I haven't seen you before? Maybe at a fundraiser?" Raimundo shook his head and scooted over to the other end of the couch. "Are you okay; you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Chikino, really." He noticed Genevieve advancing towards them with a large metal tray.

"Don't mind me." She gave them a fake smile. "I have here some sweets and tea in case you two get hungry." She stood up straight and adjusted her jacket. "I'm going to take a walk." With those words, Raimundo's only witness was gone.

Chikino began to laugh. "I thought she would never leave," she glanced at Raimundo, "cutie."

"_Hey." A seductive voice called. "What's your name cutie?" The girl sat down in an unoccupied seat next to the monk. _

"_Raimundo." His eyes shifted over to the clock. Suddenly, he felt something warm lean on his shoulder. He snapped his head around, realizing it was the girl. _

"_My name's Chikino. So, are you here with anybody?" _

Raimundo adjusted his collar once more. "Excuse me?" Chikino moved closer to Raimundo, purposely brushing up against him.

"I remember the last time I saw you. It was at a café in China, right?"

"No." Raimundo resorted to sitting on the arm of the couch. Chikino simply found his nervousness amusing.

"My boyfriend Dennison beat you up."

"_You think you can muscle in on my girl you punk? Well I have news for you!" Dragging Raimundo by his collar, Dennison lifted him off his feet. "You mess with her, you mess with me. And you don't want to mess with me…" _

_The Brazilian gulped. "Look dude…" It seemed Raimundo never gets to finish his sentences, because that one was classified incomplete, so says a punch in the jaw. _

_Flying backwards, Raimundo's flight ended when he hit the café wall. Panting as he got back up, Dennison stared at him with hatred, not afraid to land another blow as he cracked his knuckles._

"No he didn't." Raimundo tried to edge over further, and ended up falling off the couch. He groaned and rubbed his ankle tenderly.

"We're still dating you know. And he's still _very_ protective."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko sunk back into the couch. "I'm glad I'll never see his cheating ass again." She sighed happily and turned to John, who was asking the desk clerk for a napkin.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on him." Kimiko told her. Keiko raised an eyebrow as she turned towards her friend. "Never mind."

"Maybe Raimundo is really in the hotel, and John wasn't hallucinating." Keiko suggested hopefully, changing the subject. Kimiko had decided to read her half of the newspaper and looked up.

"I guess it's a possibility." She nodded towards the front desk. "Go ask the clerk." Keiko got up and shoved Josh to the floor, making more room for her.

"Hey honey, listen." She began. The clerk leaned over the desk and stole a glance at John, sending him a pitiful look. "Is there a Raimundo Pedrosa lurking around in this hotel?" she asked casually.

The clerk checked a piece of paper and scanned it. "Yes, in fact there is." Excitement coursed through Keiko's body and she vaguely bounced up and down.

"Could you tell me his room number, sweetie?" she asked. The clerk checked the list again and shook her head slowly.

"Sorry ma'am, but I was asked not to give his room number out." Suddenly enraged Keiko picked up the clerk by the collar shook her wildly.

"Listen girlie! I have traveled hopped two freaking continents looking for this kid, and I have finally managed to be in the same hotel as him. I didn't come all this way for nothing, so you better give me that freaking room number!" Keiko shrieked. The young girl (her authority has now been down-sized, so she's not allowed to be referred to as 'the clerk) was dropped back down and she swiped the paper once again.

"I… um…" Keiko sighed and snatched the list. She skimmed it for a couple of seconds and shoved it back into the girl's arms.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You've been a lot of help!" she stepped off of John as she skipped back to Kimiko. She threw her friend off the couch and pushed her friend towards the elevator. "Two-eighteen!" she called as Kimiko stumbled into the doors of the elevator. "For goodness sake." Keiko jammed the button and the elevator opened, Kimiko falling inside. "Go already!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genevieve strolled back into the hotel and tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator. Keiko cast the large woman a sideways glance before going back to reading her half of the newspaper. She stepped inside and chose the second floor, and the elevator doors closed.

Kimiko stepped out of the elevator, whispering the room number multiple times. "218, 218, Raimundo's in 218…" she walked through the hallway, counting the numbers excitedly, "Two-one-six, two-one-seven," she took a deep breath. "218." She was about to knock on the door until someone large tackled her to the ground and ended up on top of her. "Can't… breath!"

"Who do you think you are, missy?" Genevieve asked accusingly as she got off of the smaller girl.

"I'm visiting my friend." Kimiko stated calmly, dusting herself off. "How is it any of your business?"

"I am responsible for Raimundo, and I'm not allowed to let any crazed fans near him!" Kimiko's face gained a deep shade of red.

"Are you kidding me? I lived with him in China!" her voice got louder.

"You expect me to believe that?" Genevieve matched Kimiko's volume. "I don't have time to deal with liars like you." The small girl's hands turned into fists.

"You have no right to call me a friggin' liar!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo focused on the ruckus that was happening on the other side of the door. "Why is Genevieve screaming?" she wondered aloud.

"_Are you kidding me? I live with him in China!" _he heard from the other side of the door. "Kimiko?" Raimundo ignored his ankle and scrambled up from the floor, rushing to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chikino called. "Come back here!" Raimundo swung open the door.

"How dare you!" Kimiko's temper was peaked. "Judallet flip…" she jumped into the air, only to have somebody grab her waist and carry her a couple of feet away from Genevieve. Raimundo skidded for a couple more seconds before he came to a stop.

Chikino rushed to the open door and stopped, curiously watching Raimundo hold this mysterious girl. "Who the hell is she?" she sub-consciously asked Genevieve.

"I don't… really know."

Kimiko suddenly forgot about everything that was happening around her and focused on being in Raimundo's arms. She turned to look at his face, only to find that he was smiling at her. And she found that she was smiling, too.

"Hi." He greeted her dreamily, totally lost in her eyes. Kimiko wrapped her arms around her neck with a large goofy smile on her face that she wasn't even aware of.

"Hi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: I think I out-did myself!

Rane: Are you kidding me? This chapter was short.

Sara: (Frowns) No it wasn't! It was average-length.

Rane: Yes. Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Sara: (Dances) Tomorrow is the fourth of July! Don't kill me, but I really don't like America that much and I'm moving to Europe when I'm older.

Rane: Then why are you so excited?

Sara: (Keeps Dancing) Because I'm going over my Grandparents house! And they have a pool!

Rane: …

Sara: And I like pools!

Rane: …

Sara: Anyway readers, review! I will threaten not to update if you don't!

Rane: But to threaten them you would have to update again.

Sara: …

Rane: Then the threat would be relatively empty because you already did update.

Sara: (Speaking fast) Okay, you know what? ZIP IT!

Rane: (Shuts up)

Sara: Review! And tell me how I did!

Rane: And give suggestions because she has no idea where this story is going!

Sara: I SAID ZIP IT! Review! And don't find that title TOO misleading. There is much in store for little Raimundo and Kimiko. (Turns to Rane) I do too know where this story is going!


	19. I don't want to do this Anymore

Sara: Hello everybody! Sorry it took like, a month to update. I was too lazy to write notes in my notebook. I've lost my ability to write spontaneously.

Rane: (Lifts eyebrow)

Sara: … Shush. Anyway, I have some bad news for you all. (Swallows) Models are Overrated will be ending soon.

Readers: (Gasps unnecessarily loud)

Sara: (Wipes tear from eye) Yes, it's true. I hope you all have enjoyed my story and will review all the chapters you haven't already, because you know how I'll want you too.

Rane: … I'm at a loss for words.

Sara: (Nods) Thank you Rane.

Rane: No. I mean, there's nothing to say. You haven't given me an opening for a rude comment. (Is glared at)

Sara: Learn to shut up, will you? (To Readers) Review, all of you! And not just the users!! Remember I have enabled anonymous reviews! (Is sad nobody has taken advantage of that)

Rane: Start the story now?

Sara: (Blows Raspberry) You are so impatient! FINE. I own squat related to Xiaolin Showdown. Just all my original characters and Rane.

Rane: I've decided to not waste my breath resenting that.

Sara: Good. It saves me time. Enjoy the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I don't want to do this Anymore **

The Elevator rang as Derek stepped out of it. Walking towards John and Keiko he glanced curiously at what they were reading. "Why is the newspaper split in half?" he asked, sitting down next to Keiko.

John looked up from the article he was previously engaged in. "Keiko ripped it." Keiko also looked up and smiled at Derek.

"Did you see Kimi while you were up there?" she asked eagerly. Derek nodded glumly while Keiko gave an inconspicuous arm pump.

"Yeah, I did. Raimundo was holding her, looking into her eyes…" his bottom lip began to tremble. "I wish," he took a breath with difficulty, "I just want her to…" He bit is his lip as his face fell into his hands. "Why doesn't she like me like he does?" he cried, a wheeze between each word.

Keiko patted the attractive boys back. "It's okay." She soothed rubbing his back in a circular motion. "There are other girls out there." Derek's face emerged from his hands all red and puffy. He wrapped his arms around Keiko and began to sob into her shirt.

John looked at Derek strangely. "Come on dude. You don't see me crying." Keiko shot John a dirty look. "What?"

"You could be more sensitive, you know. That could be the reason why you don't have a girlfriend!" Keiko hissed. Tears suddenly began to stream down John's face.

"Is that why she dumped me?" his face gained a much redder shade. "I'm not sensitive enough?" He buried his face into his folded arms and gave out loud sobs.

Keiko sighed and rubbed John's back also. "It's alright." She repeated, trying to sound sympathetic. "Kimiko isn't the only girl you'll ever date. There are more fish in the sea."

"She was the best!" he whined noisily. "What did I do wrong, Keiko?" his head fell onto her stomach with Derek's. Keiko felt her shirt getting soggier by the minute.

She leaned back on the bench and looked at the two handsome boys crying into her shirt. "At least it's water." She mumbled. "If it was anything else, my shirt would definitely be ruined by now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genevieve yanked Raimundo away from Kimiko. "What are you doing?" he asked. Genevieve threw Raimundo over to Chikino, who grabbed his right arm firmly.

"You will stay away from Raimundo." Genevieve told her threateningly. "Or I will see to it that you will never work in Paris _again!_'"

"Genevieve!" Raimundo protested. "You can't do that!" The large woman cast him an annoyed look. "You just can't!" He shoved Chikino to the ground so his arm would be free. "I…" he swallowed. "I love her."

Although she already knew it, those three words repeatedly rang in her head beautifully. Kimiko dropped to her knees and watched Raimundo be dragged away. "It doesn't matter how the hell you feel about her." Genevieve growled as he struggled to be let go from her amazingly tight grip. "That girl is nothing but trouble and you will never see her again."

"But…"

"End of discussion!"

Raimundo sighed, but made sure Kimiko saw him wink at her, his reassurance that everything will be okay. The Japanese girl waved at him dreamily before finally getting up after a couple of minutes. "I love him." She whispered to herself. "I love him so much."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo arrived at the set of _La Joie de Vivre (The Joy of Living) being_ lugged by an abnormally large woman. Genevieve threw him to the ground and walked over to the director.

The Brazilian youth brushed the dust off himself as he got up. He looked around curiously, never having seen a television set before. (A/N: That so sounds like it meant Rai has never seen a T.V. before. But it doesn't, so don't think that!)

A young girl with very shiny blonde hair bounced up to Raimundo and began speaking French rapidly. Raimundo stared at her and blinked, not knowing much French. "_Je ne parle pas français__Mademoiselle. Desolée_." He replied expertly, that phrase being all he knows in French with the exception of '_Madame_' and '_Monsieur_.'

(A/N: Sorry for the interruption again. Just informing you, he said "I do not speak French, Miss. Sorry.")

The girl simply giggled fondly and threw a couple of stapled papers his way. Raimundo was left confused before he finally realized that she had given him a script. He looked it over multiple times while all the other cast and crew members readied the set.

Somebody tapped Raimundo on the shoulder. He twirled around, being face-to-face with the young girl who gave him the script. "Vee are about to shoot. Zeh Directorre vould like to see you." She told him in a very thick French accent. Raimundo nodded and made his way to the director.

"Hey." He greeted, sitting comfortably in his chair. "You got all your lines down kid?" he asked. "Did you practice with anybody?"

"Yeah." Raimundo lied. "Are we going to start shooting?" he asked eagerly. The director nodded and shooed Raimundo onto the set. He picked up his megaphone while Raimundo threw his script out of the shot.

"ACTION!" The command blasted through the megaphone. Multiple people wiggled their fingers into their ears to hear more clearly.

**THROUGH THE EYES OF THE CAMERA **

Bridget (Played by Chikino) strutted out of a door labeled "Employees only." She wore a short, sluttish black dress that held a small nametag near her right breast. She walked over to a young woman behind a counter and began a small dialogue.

"Charlotte, it's been two years since I started here, working my butt off. What do you think about me asking Monsieur D. for a raise?" she began in perfect French.

"I don't know Bridget." Charlotte replied, tossing her gorgeous burgundy hair over her shoulder. "You've already asked him five times. If you still aren't satisfied with your salary, why don't you quit?" Bridget sighed dramatically.

"I can't, Cher. I love working with clothes." She pouted as she fingered a silk skirt. "And Monsieur Devereux is just _so _handsome. I can't leave him!" Charlotte raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do? You asked me." Bridget sighed again and patted her co-worker on the shoulder.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte…" she said, attempting to be funny. The audience laughed heartily. "Your opinion doesn't matter, silly. I was just being polite." Charlotte gave her friend an offended, wide-eyed look, which made the audience laugh again.

"Whatever, Bridget." Bridget shrugged and turned around, spotting Mr. Devereux.

"I'm going to ask him." She said, walking over to her boss. Clearing her throat, Bridget approached him. "Monsieur Devereux?" she asked. "I was wondering if you would be so kind…"

"You aren't getting a raise." He said, walking past her. "I pay you enough already." Bridget stomped her foot angrily and began whining.

"Why not?" she whimpered. "I think I deserve an increase in my pay." Her Boss, a tall, young man with glossy blonde hair stopped walking.

"Bridget," he started. "I watch all my workers and when they deserve an increased salary, I don't hesitate." Bridget opened her mouth to speak. "Unless you do miraculously well today and earn…" he paused for a moment, "like, one thousand euros for this store, you do not deserve anything more, seeing as you always slack off." Bridget huffed and turned on her heel, walking towards Charlotte.

"Here's an idea." Charlotte told her. "Don't slack off!" Bridget blew raspberry.

"Whatever, girl. All I know is I will find a way to get a raise. All I need is some rich guy to come in and buy something expensive." As if on cue, Raimundo strode into the store. An ear-splitting applause erupted from the audience for at least a half a minute.

Bridget wasted no time and came to Raimundo's aid immediately. She hopped over the check-out counter and sprinted over to him. Raimundo smiled. "Hello." Bridget stepped closer to the model, her chest rubbing against his arm.

"Hello." She replied in a sultry voice. "What can I do for you?" Raimundo swallowed and stepped back, adjusting his collar.

"Does this store carry Armani suits?" he asked having rehearsed that French line multiple times and having no idea in hell what he was saying. Bridget nodded eagerly and led him to a line of men's suits.

"Here you go." She told him as she picked out the stores most expensive piece of clothing, priced way higher than 1000€. Raimundo took the suit and thanked her while Charlotte and Mr. Devereux's jaws dropped.

The Model took the suit to where Charlotte was and bought it with his credit card swiftly. He thanked her and was out as soon as he came in.

**BACK TO REALITY**

Raimundo walked out of the shot and the Director yelled "CUT!" through his megaphone. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "All in one take!" He clapped his hands and plopped down back into his chair, smiling.

Genevieve saw Raimundo and stomped over to him. "You have to be at a fashion show in an hour." She told him bluntly. "We have to get into the limo right now."

"Can't it wait?" asked Raimundo, hopping from one foot to another. "I have to go." Genevieve sighed irritably and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he stepped inside, Raimundo whipped out his cell phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko stepped out of the elevator glumly and walked over to Keiko. Derek and John heard her footsteps and immediately lifted their heads from Keiko's shirt and greeted Kimiko. "Where's Raimundo?" Keiko asked before Derek and John pulled her away.

Kimiko sat down next to Keiko. "Some stupid fat lady pulled him away. What happened to that Joey guy?" Keiko shrugged just as Kimiko's phone rang. She let it ring a couple of times before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Kimiko?" Raimundo's voice came through on the other line clear as a bell. Kimiko squealed happily and mouthed to Keiko, 'It's him.' Keiko squealed with equal happiness.

"Raimundo! I am so glad it's you. Who was that big bitch who carried you away?" Derek and John sat in some chairs parallel to the bench the two girls were sitting on, their arms folded.

"Her name is Genevieve, and she won't let me near you. I really want to see you again Kimi, but I'm so friggin' busy. I don't know the next time I will see you again." Kimiko frowned.

"Why don't you just stop modeling?" she stated simply. "We could all go back to China and everybody would be happy." Raimundo looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, Kim. I mean, what about my fans?" Kimiko blew raspberry.

"They were without you for, like, 2 years and they survived. I don't think you should worry about it." Raimundo paused for a moment, pondering on that thought.

"I guess so." He paused again. "You know what Kimi? You're right! You are absolutely right. This modeling shit is just ruining my life." Keiko, whose ear was pressed up against the cell phone, gave a little dance.

"That didn't take much convincing." She whispered.

Kimiko shushed her. "Tell me how it goes and call me back as soon as you quit." Raimundo's eyes widened.

"Quit? You mean never go back?" Keiko slapped her forehead and mouthed, 'Why did you have to say that?' Kimiko pushed her head away from the phone.

"No Rai. You can go back in the future, no doubt about it. Why don't you finish one thing at a time; finish becoming a monk and all that."

Raimundo sighed. "You're right. I'll tell Genevieve and call you as soon as possible." He smiled. "I love you Kimi." Kimiko grinned.

"I love you too." She snapped her phone shut while Keiko stared at her, wide-eyed.

"'I love you?'" she asked. "When did this happen?" Kimiko simply smiled and got up from the bench.

"It doesn't matter Keiko." She said giddily. "I'm going to take a walk." She sighed happily and skipped towards the exit. Keiko followed her.

"Wait for me, girl!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo stepped out of the bathroom to find Genevieve hovering over him. She grabbed his hand and led him out the door without any hesitation. "Get in." she told him, throwing him into the limo. She got into the vehicle herself and the limo driver knew precisely where to go.

A silence crawled into the limo, surrounding Raimundo. He chose to enjoy it and leaned back into his seat, getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and in a couple of minutes began to snore gently.

He would tell Genevieve at the Fashion Show.

She would understand.

Right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The halt of the limo caused Raimundo to wake up. The door opened as he opened his eyes and Genevieve ushered him out. "Quickly!" she spat. "We're already late!" Raimundo stepped out of the limo and into a large building.

Inside was a large Runway, surrounded with a warm, black atmosphere with multiple dining tables and waiters. Genevieve brushed passed everyone, the still-sleepy Raimundo following her.

Stumbling along after his agent's cousin, something struck his head suddenly. The waiter dropped the tray that smashed into Raimundo's noggin. People crowded around the teenager, murmuring crossing over the pack of citizens.

A white, blurry cloud struggled to come into focus. Raimundo's eyes cracked open and the image became clear. The infamous pillow floated over him. "Hello again." The pillow greeted, giving him a smile.

Raimundo sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey." He yawned. "I'm guessing you're here because you have something to tell me." The pillow nodded wisely.

"You're catching on." Raimundo smiled triumphantly as the pillow cleared his throat. "You have to tell Genevieve immediately, or it will just get worse the more time it takes to break it to her." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I wanted to tell her something?" The pillow stifled a laugh and Raimundo folded his arms. The pillow floated down to the floor.

"You're asking me how I know this stuff now?" Raimundo's cast his look downwards. "Anyway, if you want to be with Kimiko as soon as possible, tell Genevieve that you friggin' don't want to be a model anymore!" Raimundo looked up.

"Okay, _fine. _You're advice is unnecessary anyway. It's not like I'm afraid of her." The pillow raised his eyebrows. "A lot." The pillow blew raspberry and hit Raimundo over the head.

"Do you see why you're a sissy?" Raimundo frowned as the pillow checked his watch. "You should wake up, chap. Some people are getting impatient."

"What people?" the pillow began to fade away. "What people!?" A blurry white square stood in the pillows place when ice cold water slapped Raimundo in the face. He sat up immediately, only to be stared at by a couple of irritated models.

One of them threw a couple of clothes on his lap. "Change into these quickly." He ordered. "You're on soon." Raimundo grudgingly changed into the outfit and brushed himself off. When a tall woman spotted him she grabbed his arm and gently pushed him onto the runway.

Raimundo wasn't fazed by the bright lights and cameras. He walked out expertly on the runway, stripping of his fashionable denim jacket. He swung it over his shoulder and stood for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking away.

Suddenly, he saw Genevieve in the audience. This was his chance. He jumped off the runway and strode over to Genevieve. "I don't want to do this anymore." He stated simply, watching in amusement as the large woman's jaw hung open. Raimundo headed for the exit as Genevieve recovered.

"You can't keep those clothes!" she called angrily, those words being the only ones that came to mind. Raimundo ripped off the clothes hastily and walked out of the building in his underwear.

Luckily his boxers had a pocket, which held his cell phone. He took it out eagerly and pressed speed-dial. It rang twice before somebody picked up. "Kimiko? I did it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: I'm done! (Dances) It wasn't short, and it wasn't very long either. But it got somewhere. (Directs attention to Elemental Warrior) No Dragging on!

Rane: "Dragging on?"

Sara: Elemental Warrior said my story dragged on too much and I was digging a hole for myself. (Sulks) And he said that my story was stereotypical and not original and that he read a story like mine last year on fan fiction.

Rane: (Raises eyebrow) What the hell? There's another Xiaolin Showdown story with Raimundo as a Celebrity, Kimiko as a fan, 10 OC's and a talking British Pillow?

Sara: Apparently.

Elemental Warrior: (Appears) Well, HEY. Read the review she wrote for my one-shot "Love Never Comes Easy."

Rane: **Love Never Comes Easy.**

SILENCE

(Crickets Chirp)

Elemental Warrior: I was offended by your review!

Sara: After I clearly stated it wasn't a flame? And told you not to hate me?

Elemental Warrior: YES!! … And stop making me sound like a bad guy!!

Sara: Okay. I'm sorry Fake Elemental Warrior. And I DID send a lengthy apology to you yesterday which you have yet to respond to. And I'm very worried that you didn't forgive me.

Rane: … I'm bored. Just nag the readers to review already and go play your I-Dressup and Club Penguin crap.

Sara: (Face turns red) It's not CRAP!! It's awesome!

Rane: Whatever. By the way, does the pillow have a name?

Sara: Yes.

Rane: What is it?

Sara: You'll see.

Rane: (Turns Red) Tell me!

Sara: Hey! No need to get angry! You'll see in the later chapters. Maybe the next one. Or the last one. (Gasps) The next one MIGHT be the LAST one!!

Readers: (Gasp louder than in the intro)

Sara: Yeah. I know. Anyway, Readers, REVIEW! I worked hard on this chapter. And read my very first one-shot (Glares at Rane) **Some Cheaters Never Prosper.** It had like, 2 Reviews. You can also read rolliepollie44's version, which is named **Tragic Loses. **I'll put it on my favorites so you'll be able to access it easier.

Rane: I wasn't in that one…

Sara: (Ignores Rane) REVIEW! YOU TOO ANONMYOUS PEOPLE!!

….

WAIT!!

People! I accept requests and offers to edit stories!!! More demanding than accepting, really. Please?

And review.


	20. You Make Life Worth Living

Sara: Oh My God. I haven't updated since August. I apologize readers. See, I've had writers block for the last couple of months…

Rane: AND I HAVE MY OWN STORY!!

Sara: With the exception of Rane's story…

In the corner of the room a large door opened, followed by several gumdrop-resembling elves holding baskets of confetti. They held a large colorful, sparkly sign that said, 'ADVERTISING TIME!' All the elves screamed those words and began squeaking and giggling as they left the room through a door on the other side.

Sara: (Rubs hands together) (Announcer-like) The Misadventures of Rane!A new story of mine! Was supposed to be a parody of how authors enter a story and make themselves a Mary-Sue, you know the deal. But I got cold feet, so I sent in Rane!

Rane: (Smiles)

Sara: In the first chapter he comes in wearing bunny feety-pajamas and gets beat up by Raimundo!

Rane: LIAR! They were SLIPPERS!

Sara: I apologize. Bunny pajamas with matching slippers.

Rane: Shouldn't you start writing this long-awaited chapter?

Sara: I should, shouldn't I?

Readers: (Nod eagerly)

Sara: (Announcer –like once again) _the long awaited chapter! The end of __Models are Overrated!_

Rane: They really are overrated.

Sara: Review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**You Make Life Worth Living**

"You did it?" Kimiko asked excitedly. Raimundo smiled brightly.

"Yep! Ripped off the outfit right then and there and walked out!" Kimiko raised her eyebrow.

"You ripped off your clothes? What are you wearing?"

"My boxers." Raimundo responded bluntly. Kimiko buried her face in her hands. She continued walking down Main Street and looked up; discovering Keiko was hovering over her.

"What's he saying?" Keiko whispered loudly. Kimiko shoved the phone into Keiko's face. "Hear for yourself." Keiko took the phone and lifted it up to her ear. "What's up Rai?" She asked cheerfully.

Raimundo continued walking down another street himself. Multiple people stopped and stared at the male model, watching him strut by famous shops. "How's it going Keiko? I'm fine. I'm outside Giorgio Armani and all the salespeople in the window are staring at me."

"Why?"

"It might be because he's in his underwear." Kimiko grumbled. Keiko almost choked on the air she was breathing in.

"Why the hell are you in your underwear Raimundo?" she asked. Raimundo took the time to tell her how he told off Genevieve and ripped off his designer clothes in the middle of a fashion show. "That was smart." She commented. Raimundo shrugged.

"I have to go, guys. I really have to call my limo and ask him to pick me up. As fun as it might sound, walking around Paris in your underwear isn't really the best idea." After that word of advice, Raimundo hung up.

Keiko handed the phone back to Kimiko. "Let's go back to the hotel, Kim. It's a place where he can find us." Kimiko nodded and turned on her heel, walking the other way. "So you never answered my question," Keiko began. "What's all this with 'I love you?'" Kimiko couldn't help blushing.

"You remember when we were at the airport and Raimundo was taking that plane to France?" Keiko nodded eagerly. "I sort of screamed across to the plane that I loved him."

Keiko gaped. "How come I'm hearing this now?" she asked angrily. Kimiko shrugged.

"I guess I forgot about it."

Keiko shook her head. "Honey that is not something you forget about." Kimiko looked at her and smiled.

"Being in love is such a wonderful feeling, Keiko." She gushed. "I can't believe that bastard Mark ruined it for you." Keiko dismissed the thought with her hand.

"I don't want to talk about that. As we speak he's on a plane to England, regretting what he's done." She narrowed her eyes. "And with my best friend. That evil, cheating mother-fucking…"

"Yes, I know." Kimiko cut her off. "And that is why we sent him off to England and shall never see him again!" she added cheerfully. Keiko wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"This is why I love you Kimiko." She told her friend. Kimiko wrapped her arm around her friend too.

"I love you too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo strode down the streets of Paris rapidly dialing numbers on his cell phone. "Luc?" he talked into his cell phone. "I need you to get the limo to me immediately. I'm in front of "Coach" on Main Street. I'm the guy in his underwear." Luc, on the other line, raised his eyebrow.

"In your underwear, sir?"

Raimundo nodded. "That's right. Now start wondering why I want you here so quickly." And he snapped the phone shut. Raimundo plopped down onto a nearby bench, examining his surroundings and sighing. He rubbed both his arms. _Man, its cold. Maybe taking off all my clothes wasn't the greatest idea. _

Raimundo looked around at all the French natives. He looked at all the designer shops, the five-star restaurants: the city of lights. He sighed. It was getting dark, and he was starting to see how Paris got its famous name. Looking around once more he heard someone running. He heard their heavy breathing.

It was a woman.

A heavy woman.

A heavy French woman.

He looked closer and his eyes widened.

A heavy French woman named Genevieve.

Raimundo hopped off his seat and whipped out his cell phone once more, calling Luc as he rushed through the thinning crowd of Parisians. "I'm practically there, Monsieur." Luc answered the phone.

"Forget Coach, man! Do you see Genevieve anywhere?" Luc looked around in his vehicle and spotted the heavy-set female lumbering along the sidewalk. "You see here?"

"I see here, Monsieur. But where are you?"

"In front of her, running the hell away!" he exclaimed. The huffing and puffing of Genevieve became more and more audible. 'I see she didn't take the time to get a cab.' Raimundo ran faster. "You see me, Luc?" he breathed loudly. "YOU SEE ME?" he was getting more panicky every second.

"I see you, Monsieur!" Luc swerved in the street towards Raimundo, nearly running over the sidewalk. Raimundo leaped into the car and got a sudden sense of Déjà-vu as he uttered those three words.

"Drive, Drive, Drive!!" As Luc was just about to jam the accelerator Genevieve arrived at Raimundo's window and continuously beat it with her hands, screaming in French. Luc stepped on the pedal and the car drove off. Raimundo wiped the sweat off his forehead, glad that adventure was over.

Now all he had to do was see Kimiko. He looked down at the limo's floor. The last time he saw her was when Genevieve pulled them apart. And Chikino threatened to have her boyfriend beat him up. And when he held her in his arms…

But whatever happened to Kiree? I suppose she didn't follow them to France, she had too much pride for that. He missed Joey, too. His agent of how many years? Four? Five? And that Mark character, Keiko's boyfriend. 'I swear I saw him on the way to the fashion show. He was crying.' Raimundo told himself.

All this recapping made him sick to his stomach. Especially knowing that there were two attractive boys back at the hotel Kimiko was staying at. How fast was Luc going? Raimundo peered over to the driver's seat and sat back immediately.

102 miles per hour; 'At this rate by the time we get to the hotel I'll be grateful I'm alive.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko and Keiko arrived at the hotel just as it got dark and the city began to light up. Derek and John sat up immediately as soon as the two girls entered the hotel. "Aw," Keiko commented. "They're like little dogs. Look Kimiko, see how their tongues hang out?" Both boys closed their mouths when those words were uttered.

"Where'd you guys go?" Derek asked, sitting back down in the leather chair, John doing that same.

"We just went for a walk." Keiko explained. "Raimundo called, and he's coming back to the hotel very soon." She eyed both boys as one grabbed one of the arms of the chair and was about to get up. "So paws _off, _John." John sat back down like the obedient little puppy he is.

Kimiko strode over to the elevator with Keiko by her side. "Let's go back to the room." She suggested. Derek and John got back up as the two girls entered the elevator.

Keiko turned around swiftly, "Sit!" she commanded. And they did as they were told. Keiko turned back to her friend, "So how was it?" she asked. Kimiko turned to her.

"How was what?"

"How was the kiss?" Keiko didn't look very happy. Kimiko expected that she knew she hadn't kissed Raimundo yet.

And she was talking about Mark. "When Mark…?" she asked quietly. Kimiko inched towards her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry about this Keiko. I know how much you loved Mark." She sympathized as Keiko broke into hysterics.

"Why?" she cried, hot tears streaming down her face. "I did everything for him. I… he…" she gasped loudly to draw in air to her lungs. Kimiko glanced at Keiko's red tear-stained face.

"Cry your heart out, Keiko. You need to release whatever your feeling." Keiko hugged Kimiko tighter at the moment the elevator door opened.

Jack Spicer looked at the two girls hugging and licked his lips. "Why can't you see this every day?" he asked himself and walked away. Kimiko raised her eyebrow and Keiko turned around.

"Who the hell was that?" she sniffed. Kimiko gently turned her head around and patted her shoulder.

"Just a hobo, sweetheart."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo raced through the hotel's revolving doors, look around for Kimiko. He spotted Derek and John sitting by the lounge and rushed towards them, thoroughly scaring the two boys with his eager red face.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

"Chill!" John tried to calm down the model. "I think she went up…" He was cut off when Raimundo grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him against the pillar behind his chair.

"You _kissed _her, you fucker! You're the bastard who kissed her back in Brazil!" He sneered. "If that fucking rock hadn't paralyzed me you would be DEAD right now!" Derek grabbed Raimundo from the waist and pulled him off John.

"Dude! Raimundo!" Derek yelled. Raimundo took a deep breath as John slid down from the pillar and into his seat, fear overwhelming his bright blue eyes. Derek turned the model around and grabbed his shoulders, inconspicuously massaging him. "Chill, alright? Calm down." Raimundo took another deep breath.

"Kimiko is upstairs with Keiko. They went up there only a couple of minutes ago. They probably went…" A strong wind whipped around Derek, which is what Raimundo left behind when he sprinted to the elevator. "Raimundo?" The elevator was already closing.

Raimundo tapped the floor impatiently, not able to wait. When the elevator doors opened he raced into the hall and ran as fast as he could. He arrived at a door and opened it harshly. He looked inside and realized that these surroundings where strangely familiar.

Oh yeah.

This was his room.

This is probably the wrong floor.

_I should go downstairs and find her room number, shouldn't I? _

Raimundo sighed and shook his head at his stupidity. He looked up and widened his eyes, as he is staring into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see. "Dennison." He gulped. "Hi."

Dennison cracked his knuckles and walked towards Raimundo. "Shove my girlfriend to the ground, will you? Strike her with your fist? And then rape her?" Raimundo looked at Dennison, fairly confused.

"What the hell? Did she tell you that? Dude, I never did any of that stuff." 'I MAY have shoved her…'

_Genevieve yanked Raimundo away from Kimiko. "What are you doing?" he asked. Genevieve threw Raimundo over to Chikino, who grabbed his right arm firmly._

_"You will stay away from Raimundo." Genevieve told her threateningly. "Or I will see to it that you will never work in Paris __again!__'"_

_"Genevieve!" Raimundo protested. "You can't do that!" The large woman cast him an annoyed look. "You just can't!" He shoved Chikino to the ground so his arm would be free._

"You're not going to get away with any of this, man." At that moment Dennison chose to rush at Raimundo, who summoned some wind and swept it under the large boy's feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Raimundo leaped over him and flew down the stairs, arriving at the hotel clerk's desk within seconds.

"Kimiko Tohomiko's room, NOW." He demanded. He didn't even give the clerk anytime to respond one he heard Dennison charging down those stairs. Raimundo placed his hands firmly on the desk and jumped over it.

"What are you doing?" the clerk screeched. Raimundo went onto the computer and typed in Kimiko's name hastily, watching the multiple results pop up instantaneously. Room number: 411. That's four flights of stairs.

Speaking of stairs, Dennison just arrived. Raimundo ducked behind the desk and heard Dennison's heavy footsteps pound throughout the lobby. He didn't dare look up, but he could tell that idiot was looking around and didn't know where he was. "Hey dudes, did you see some Spanish kid run through here?" he heard him ask John and Derek.

_I'm from Brazil, you loser. _Raimundo thought. "No man." He heard Derek respond.

"I didn't see anybody." John replied. Dennison huffed and looked under a couple of chairs and tables. He opened the elevator and went to check if he went back up to his room. Raimundo took his chance and looked up from the desk and saw no Dennison. He gave an arm pump and thanked the hotel clerk, running to the elevator.

Raimundo stopped to look at Derek and John. All three boys exchanged smiles before Raimundo got to the elevator and pressed four. The doors closed and the music began. This was his time to think of what he was going to do once he saw her. Oh, he couldn't wait. He repeated the words in his head. 411, four-eleven, four hundred eleven, four-one-one…

The elevator door opened; this was the fourth floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Maybe I should give him another chance." Keiko looked up. "Maybe I just, you know, wasn't fulfilling my duties as a girlfriend. Maybe it was my fault." Keiko sniffed when Kimiko gave her friend her umpteenth hug.

"It's not your fault Keiko." Kimiko told her. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You tell me that until Mark comes back." Keiko told her, the steamy tears dripping onto the carpet. "I should call him. Shouldn't I call him?" Kimiko patted her back.

"No, don't call him. You'll find a new guy, I know you will. You're beautiful Keiko, you know that? Boys will fall at your feet." Keiko smiled and pulled away, dropping into a nearby chair.

"You're right. I'll find a new guy." Keiko sunk into the chair and sighed. "I will get through this. I will."

"That's the spirit!" Kimiko encouraged. "Let me get you a snack, okay?" Keiko nodded while she dried her face with a suede jacket Mark had left behind.

Kimiko opened the refrigerator and took out tons of fruit. She searched the cabinet and got out a huge bowl and poured all the fruit into the bowl. Returning to the fridge she took out a carton of orange juice and emptied half of its contents into the bowl.

Kimiko took the giant fruit salad and handed it to Keiko. Keiko looked at the bowl curiously. "No ice cream?" Kimiko shook her head.

"How are you supposed to get a new man if you ruin your beautiful figure?" she patted Keiko's stomach. She shrugged and dropped her head into the bowl, eating the fruit with her face. "Let me… get you a fork, okay?" Keiko nodded and continued to eat.

Kimiko entered the kitchen once more right before she heard a loud pounding on the door. Fruit flew from Keiko's face when her head jolted up. They exchanged glances and Kimiko squealed. She raced to the door and flung it open.

And there, standing in the door was the person she couldn't wait to see. With no ugly bitch to pull him away. With no obsessed fan girl to take over.

Wait…

Kimiko spotted a white square out of the corner of her eye. It had large brown eyes and a mouth, legs and arms. It walked towards Kimiko and shook her hand politely. "Hello Kimiko, I've heard a lot about you." It said with a thick British accent. "My name is Leslie - how do you do?"

Raimundo raised his eyebrow. "Leslie? All this time your name has been _Leslie?" _This pillow glared at Raimundo and beckoned him to come near him.

"Come here, Raimundo. I need to tell you something." Raimundo complied and bent down, nearing his face near the pillows. The pillow raised his hand and struck Raimundo's cheek, causing the teenager to fall to the ground. "I can't believe you fell for that, you sissy." The pillow sneered.

Kimiko blinked, not having any idea what was going on. Instead of pondering on why a pillow was walking and talking she bent down and looked at Raimundo, cupping his face in her hands. Raimundo used her shoulders as support to help him sit up.

They both sat there on the ground, staring into each other's eyes. Raimundo couldn't take it anymore and reached his hand over to Kimiko and gently pushed her so her lips would touch his. He snaked his hand through her hair, gently bringing more force into the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, unable to control himself.

Kimiko let out a soft moan and pulled back from him for a moment to catch some air. She then kissed him hungrily, running her hands up and down his back and noticed that he had put on a shirt. She dismissed this thought at she gently sucked on his bottom lip. He smelt like French pastries, hot Parisian air, and so, so good.

He tasted so good, like a mix of oranges and sugar. She ventured her tongue to his throat as Raimundo clung to her hips. Kimiko's eyes fluttered as she pulled away and smacked her lips together. Raimundo took lunged towards her and gave her a large embrace. "I missed you." He kissed her ear lovingly.

Kimiko ignored the hot tear sliding down her cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am." She whispered. Raimundo kissed her neck and stared at her glassy blue eyes.

"Yes I do." He breathed, kissing her once more lightly on the lips. "Oh yes I do." A tear of his own dropped onto the carpet. He watched it melt into the fibers, staring downwards for a while. He never wanted to let go of her.

Keiko let out a soft squeal and the pillow slowly sidled over to her. "A beautiful couple, aren't they?" he commented. Keiko nodded. Leslie looked up at the pretty girl and outstretched his hand. "The name's Leslie babe." Keiko blinked and her lips parted for a second, her mind racing.

Keiko had read dozens of books on men, dating and the like. None of them bothered to mention what to do when a pillow hits on you. "Ahh…" she began. "I'm Keiko…" she shook his hand. The pillow smiled and leaned back on the beanie-bag chair Keiko was sitting on. _I think there's a door on the other side of the room. _Keiko looked at Raimundo and Kimiko. _Oh, they'll be fine. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko silently slid out of the elevator and checked for any signs of the pillow. She stepped into the lobby and saw Derek and John playing a game of patty-cake.

"Coca-cola went to down, Hi-C knocked 'em down. Dr. Pepper picked him up, now we're drinking 7-up! 7-up caught the flu, now we're drinking mountain dew…" She heard them chant. Approaching the two boys, Keiko's hand picked up a Vogue Magazine. She casually sat down next to John and pretended to begin reading.

Derek peered over at Keiko and noticed that all the text in Vogue was in French. He nudged John lightly and whispered what he just discovered in his ear. Keiko noticed the whispering and asked, "What's with the secrets boys?" John looked at her.

"I didn't know you could read French Keiko." He said. Keiko looked at him curiously.

"I can't. Where did you get…?" she looked down at the magazine. "…Oh. Heh." She looked up and smiled, throwing the book across the room. "Anybody want to teach me that sick rhyme you guys were just doing?" Derek moved John and sat next to Keiko.

"Sure! It goes like this, Keiko." He took her hands gently and lifted them, making them touch each other like she was praying. He took his own hands and hit them on both sides. "Coca-cola went to town…"

All the while this lesson was going on Keiko couldn't help thinking about how cute Derek actually is. And single. A cute single boy was in front of her, teaching her a version of patty-cake. If she willed it to happen, they could be doing something much more interesting…

"Hey Derek, come with me." She took the boys hand and led him off the couch. Derek's forehead wrinkled.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. Keiko turned around and gave him a mischievous smile.

"To the bathroom."

"To the bathroom?" he asked curiously. Keiko then took both his hands and led him to the ladies room. It was never to soon to start getting over Mark. And Derek was just helping her.

"Yes Derek, to the bathroom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko didn't want to stop staring into his eyes. There were a lot of unresolved problems in Paris. In Brazil. In China.

But they could all wait.

Because she finally found him. She found Raimundo, and she didn't want to let him go.

And she never was going to. And you know why? Because life was good.

And he made it great.

_Fin _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: FINISHED! DONE! FINITO! YES!!

Rane: Finally, god. 20 chapters. Took you a freakin' year.

Sara: Totally worth it. I might just write a sequel.

Rane: …

Sara: I –

Rane: NO. NO SEQUAL.

Sara: But what about Kiree? Dennison? Joey?

Rane: They can all wait?

Sara: For how long?

Rane: (bluntly) Forever.

Sara: … Anyway readers do not forget to read the rest of my stories! And if you want a sequel, just say the word!

Rane: What word?

Sara: Shut up. Hey, guess what I'm going to say next?

Sara & Rane: (In unison) REVIEW!

Sara: Oh, and I've had some people say the review button isn't working.. so PM me! Theres a 100 chance I'll respond! (And if you can review, I'll respond to that too)

Rane: Just for saying that I don't think they'll PM you now.

Sara: ...


End file.
